Por un futuro contigo
by harpohe1989
Summary: Dos muertes una mision. En esta historia Emma debera de reparar el pasado si quiere tener un futuro junto a la mujer que ama
1. Un dia mas

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Les presento mi nueva historia, espero que les guste….**_

 **Capítulo 1 Un día más**

 _ **Un mes después del regreso del inframundo**_

 _-Supe que termino tu relación con Hook_

 _Coloque a Robín en mi hombro acariciándola mientras caminaba por la sala_

 _-Así es – conteste con simpleza_

 _No negaba que aun dolía, pero debía de comenzar a tener amor propio si quería formar una familia algún día._

 _-No quiero sonar a que te estoy recriminando algo – se acercó a mi dejando una mano en mi espalda mirando a la bebe que iba quedándose dormida en mis brazos – ¿Que significo entonces tus deseos de ir hasta el inframundo a buscarlo?_

 _-Culpa – me aleje de ella para acostarla en la pequeña cuna portátil que Zelena dejaba en la casa re Regina – Solo sé que en el viaje que tuvimos el mostro actitudes que no puedo permitir tener cerca mío ni de mi familia._

 _-Lo siento – me dijo dejando una suave caricia en mi brazo_

 _Sonreí ante sus palabras, me gustaba poder hablar con ella en este ambiente de sencillez que se había vuelto nuestra relación_

 **Tiempo actual**

Me deje llevar por los recuerdos mientras estacionaba mi auto frente al mausoleo de Regina como todas las mañanas

Entre ya familiarizada con el espacio, baje las escaleras llevando mis dedos hasta las cajas que estaban en las paredes rozándolas con cuidado

\- Buenos días Emma

-¿Cómo vas con lo que te pedí Zelena? – pregunte sin devolverle el saludo

\- Aún no lo he logrado, debes de darme más tiempo

-¡Me estoy quedando sin tiempo Zelena! - grité molesta girando a verla

-No te molestes conmigo querida, por si no lo notaste yo estoy aquí tratando de ayudarte

-Lo sé - dije con tono de disculpa - es sólo que ya no sé qué hacer con ella

-¿Tan mal esta?

-No come ni duerme - le explique - llevo semanas durmiendo en la habitación de invitados por que la pasa encerrada en nuestro cuarto llorando

-No te puedes rendir Emma - me tomo de los brazos - si tú lo haces, Regina va a morir

\- El problema es que ya lo está haciendo Zelena - susurre soltando una lágrima

Sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor consolándome

-Te doy 5 minutos para que te desahogues en mi hombro rubia

Reí ante su propuesta, dejando mi cara enterrada en su cuello descansando los ojos por un par de minutos

-Vamos a salir de esta Emma - soltó frotando mi espalda en modo de apoyo - tengo fe en ti salvadora

Di una media sonrisa antes de sentir mi celular sonar, reconocí el número de inmediato mientras contestaba y confirmaba mi asistencia.

\- Debo de dejarte Zelena – dije pasando mis manos por mi cara tratando de borrar el rastro de lagrimas

Me despedí de ella con la promesa de que me avisaría cualquier novedad que tuviera

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Llegue a la escuela tan rápido como pude tras recibir el llamado

-Señorita Swan- me llamaron desde la dirección - por favor pase, la directora la espera

Entre apretando los puños para contener mi genio ya que sabía lo que se me venía

-Tome asiento - indicó la directora sin levantar la vista de los papeles de su escritorio

-Buenas tardes

-Señorita Swan voy a ir al grano con usted - se enderezo en la silla para hablar – sé, que lo que está pasando en su familia no ha sido fácil, pero esta escuela no puede seguir tolerando la conducta de violencia que ha estado demostrando Neal las ultimas

-Lo entiendo - suspire dándole la razón - hablaré con el

-Le sugiero que busque un sicólogo para él lo antes posible Miss Swan

Asentí ante sus palabras para despedirme de ella e ir a la sala de detenciones

-Vamos a casa Neal – susurre tomándolo de la mano

En completo silencio llegamos hasta el departamento, una vez ahí lo vi subir al cuarto que alguna vez fue mío.

Me quite la chaqueta para ponerme a ordenar y vaciar los restos de alcohol de las botellas que fui encontrando regados por los muebles.

Puse a calentar el agua y me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre, esta se encontraba acurrucada sobre la cama abrazada a una de las camisas de papá

-¿Mamá? - le llame moviéndola del hombro - Marie necesito que despiertes

La vi moverse lentamente tratando de fijar la mirada

-¿Emma?

-Soy yo

La vi sentarse sobre la cama, con el rostro marcado por las lágrimas y ojeras delatando sus noches sin dormir

-Date un baño, apestas a alcohol - le indique - yo voy a preparar algo para Neal

-¿Neal?

-Tu hijo Marie - gruñí con sarcasmo - el que no fuiste a buscar hoy a la escuela

\- Emma yo...

-Ahórrate las disculpas mamá

Me marché hacia la cocina para preparar algo simple y que no corriera el riesgo de quemar. Llame a Neal para que comiera, trate de entablar algunas frases con el pero me encontré sin respuestas al igual que hace 3 semanas

\- Hola cariño - saludo Marie entrando a la cocina en un lento andar - ¿cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

Sabíamos que no tendríamos respuesta alguna, pero Marie seguía insistiendo en que se le pasaría en algún momento

-Está suspendido por tres días – informe colocándome de pie para irme, me despedí de Neal con un beso sobre su cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta

-Emma yo…

-Pasare a verlos mañana a la hora del almuerzo para ir a Granny a comer, trata de estar sobria hasta esa hora al menos

-¿Los extraño, sabes?

-Yo también mamá, pero tienes un hijo del cual preocuparte

-Lo sé – soltó una lagrima – te prometo que todo va a estar mejor mañana

Deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Pase por Granny para buscar algo de comer esa noche, trate de ignorar las miradas q me dieron en la cafetería y me fui hacia la mansión

Tomé nota mental de arreglar un poco el jardín que ya estaba dando muestras de estar descuidado por demasiado tiempo.

Una vez adentro me dirigí hacia la habitación que solía ocupar con Regina

-Regina estoy en casa - susurre a través de la puerta golpeándola con cuidado

Silencio absoluto

-¿Amor puedo pasar? - pregunte haciendo fuerza sobre la puerta para empujarla

Lo primero que sentí cuando entre fue el olor a encerrado del cuarto y el de comida pasada

-Regina no comiste lo que te dejé en la mesilla

Apreté los puños al ver su pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama igual a como había estado horas atrás, cerré los ojos para darme valor

-Tienes que comer, Granny envió sopa

-No - me susurró en un hilo de voz

-¿Regina porque mejor no te das un baño mientras ordenó aquí y ventilo un poco?

-No

Apreté los músculos de mis brazos de rabia ante su continua negativa

-Pues lo siento, pero no es opcional – le solté tirando sus sábanas hacia atrás

-¡Déjame sola!

-Nunca - le grité para hacer notar todo el sentido de mis palabras

Le tome de los brazos para incorporarla y empujarla hasta el baño

Comenzó a golpearme soltando manotazos al aire buscando detenerme

-Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero esto es necesario - le gruñí bloqueándola con una mano y con la otra tironeando su ropa, rompiéndola en el proceso de ser necesario

-¡Suéltame Swan!

Su lucha se detuvo cuando la empuje bajo el agua helada que golpeo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Amor... – solté al ver su mirada derrotada.

Empuje mis zapatos con mis pies y me sumergí en al agua con ropa para ayudarla en el baño.

Me tomó unos minutos lograr que cooperara bajo el agua hasta que finalmente logre lavar sus cabellos y su cuerpo. La ayude a salir hasta dejarla sentada en un pequeño banco del baño

-¿Puedes secarte mientras traigo un pijama? – le pregunte mientras dejaba toallas limpias en sus brazos

Me asintió con la cabeza sin moverse

Tironee mi ropa mojada para cambiarme por una limpia concentrando mi magia en adecentar la habitación incluyendo un nuevo juego de sábanas.

Me dirigí hasta el baño a buscarla para encontrarla tal cual la había dejado minutos atrás

-Amor te vas a enfermar - susurre agachándome para quedar a su altura

Tomé el secador y las toallas para secarla como una niña pequeña, le coloque un pijama limpio y la dirigí hasta la cama sentándose frente a ella con el plato de sopa

-No tengo apetito Emma

Apreté los labios haciéndole ver que no iba a tranzar ante su negativa

-Abre - dije llevando una cucharada hasta su boca.

Fueron minutos en donde sólo reino el golpe del servicio con el plato hasta terminar toda la comida. Deje las cosas a un lado para tomar sus manos y acariciarlas

-Te amo Regina – le declare una vez mas

La vi apretar los labios dejando una silenciosa lágrima caer y voltear para darme la espalda

Me levanté en silencio, deje un beso en su cabello y me fui de ahí una noche más

Llegue al cuarto de invitados impotente ante la falta de reacción por parte de Regina aquella noche. Aquel lugar no mostraba rastros de orden alguno, había destrozado la habitación en un ataque de ira. Los trozos de la decoración que alguna vez hubo ahí estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar

Me saque los zapatos dejándolos en cualquier lugar y me tiré boca abajo para soltar el grito que había amenazado con salir durante todo el día ahogándolo contra la almohada, todos los sentimientos encontrados los descargue en este gesto, deje que el llanto me envolviera mientras los recuerdos tomaban mi mente una noche más.

Solté un golpe contra la cama buscando descargar parte de mi odio

 _Maldito Hook_

Volví a golpear con más fuerza

 _Maldita magia_

Me incorpore lanzando la almohada lejos con rabia

 _Maldito libro_

Lloré de forma aún más profunda tratando de ahogar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho

Tome el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, podía sentir la magia en ese objeto, pase una a una las hojas viendo como Henry había narrado la historia tras la vuelta de nosotros a Storybook desde el inframundo

Llegue hasta la última hoja donde se había detenido su historia

 _Hoy he visto a Hook rondando la tienda del abuelo, sé que algo trama, así que le pedí al abuelo David que me acompañara a investigar._

 _No podía evitar sentir que algo quería hacer contra mis madres, se le veía molesto desde que ellas se habían declarado como amores verdaderos y ma´ había ido a vivir con nosotros._

 _Yo lo detendría a como dé lugar_

 _ **Comentarios?**_

 _ **Mills, todo tuyo!**_


	2. Te extraño

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí publicando el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y resuelva algunas dudas que dejo el anterior**_

 _ **No duden en comentar**_

 _C_ _apítulo 2 Te Extraño_

 _ **Dos meses después del regreso del inframundo**_

 _\- ¿Explícame una vez como fue que me deje convencer por ti?_

 _-Me la debes_

 _\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – moviendo la cabeza ante la situación_

 _-¿Preferirías estar con tus padres y Zelena admirando como juegan Neal y robín?_

 _-Shhhh, ahí vienen - le tome de la mano para escondemos tras las butacas que estaban enfrente._

 _Me asomé para ver llegar a Henry y Violet a sus asientos en el cine_

 _-¿Cuál es el plan ahora? - le susurre tratando de acomodarme en el piso_

 _-Shhh que estoy pensando_

 _Rodé los ojos al ver en el lío que nos habíamos metido, no había forma de salir de ahí sin que Henry nos viera y apostaba mi auto que no le gustaría._

 _Apoyé mi rodilla buscando la manera de acomodar mis piernas para evitar el entumecimiento estando escondida_

 _Sentí las luces apagarse dando inicio a la película cuando decidí hacer uso de mi sentido común y volví a sentarme en mi asiento_

 _-Qué haces - me susurró desde el piso al ver mi accionar_

 _-No sé tú, pero yo no voy a estar dos horas en el piso escondiéndome_

 _-Henry nos va a ver_

 _-Algo inventaremos - le dije tirando de ella para sentirla a mi lado_

 _-¿Que sería? - esta mujer no podía dejar de controlarlo todo_

 _-Le diremos que estamos en una cita_

 _-¿Una cita?_

 _-Diremos que nos cansamos de los hombres y queremos volvernos heterocuriosas_

 _La vi ahogar la risa ante mi idea_

 _-Dame la mano Mills que esto es una cita – le ordene en tono de broma_

 _Y a pesar del tono en que lo hice, ella lo hizo. Durante toda la película_

 **Tiempo Actual**

\- Hola papá - saludé limpiando las pequeñas hojas que habían caído sobre sobre su lápida - te traje flores.

Tomé el ramo que tenía entre las manos y las acomode bajo su nombre

Me quedé de pie recordando cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a él, las conversaciones y pequeños secretos que habíamos compartido en la comisaría el tiempo que trabajamos juntos.

-Me gustaría mentirte y decirte que todo está bien - enjuague una pequeña lágrima - mamá y Neal no están llevando de la mejor manera tu partida

Había adquirido el hábito de hablar con él todas las mañanas, sabía que las respuestas que quería nunca iban a llegar pero me servía de desahogo

-Mama está bebiendo cada día más y Neal no ha dicho nada desde el día que nos dejaste - me senté de piernas cruzadas frente a su lápida - de la escuela sugirieron que lo lleváramos a un sicólogo, ¿qué crees tú?

 _Silencio_

-Quizás Archie sea lo más conveniente, el ayudó a Hen…

Calle ante el dolor de mis palabras

-Voy a convencer a mama para que lo lleve, ¿te parece?

 _Silencio_

-Será mejor que vaya a trabajar - deje un beso con mi mano sobre su nombre - te extrañó y te quiero papá

Volví a pasar mis manos por mi cara borrando las huellas de lágrimas que habían caído.

Tomé el camino que me llevaba hasta mausoleo para encontrarme con Zelena

\- Buenos días sheriff - saludo una vez que llegó

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Si

-¿De verdad? - pregunte sorprendida ante el cambio de respuesta habituada

-Vamos a caminar Emma, hoy es un día precioso - indicó internándose al bosque

Le seguí con prisa hasta llegar a su altura y tomarla del brazo, no tenía tiempo para juegos

-¿Lo lograste?

-Casi, aun no lo he probado pero si todo sale bien podrás volver al tiempo tres semanas atrás

-Y salvarlos...

-Así es, mantendrás tus recuerdos actuales - me explicó - te aconsejo que lleves algo para comprobar si el futuro cambio de alguna manera

-No te preocupes - dije con calma - vi volver al futuro 3 y tengo claro que llevar

-No puedes decir a nadie lo sabes, ni siquiera a mí

-Okey

-Si logras cumplir la "misión" el hechizo te devolverá a este tiempo, ¿entendiste?

-Clarísimo, ir salvarlos, comprobar si cambió el futuro - resumí con las manos - y _Zaz_ de regreso al futuro

-Aun no entiendo que vio mi hermana en ti - negó mientras regresábamos

Claramente esta mujer no es fanática de Marty Mcfly

S&Q S&Q S&Q

El haber hablado con Zelena me dio las esperanzas que había comenzado a perder los últimos días. Toda mi vida había soportado golpe tras golpes sin lograr que me rindiera pero hoy estaba en el punto de sentirme cansada de ser la única que estaba tratando de seguir.

Una vez que llegue al departamento recogí a Nieves y Neal para llevarlos a la cafetería a almorzar.

Una vez ahí saludé a Ruby con un movimiento de la cabeza y tome asiento

\- Hola Marie - saludo preparándose para anotar el pedido - Hola Neal

Ninguno de los dos saludo así que pedí cuatro almuerzos, uno de ellos para llevar

Ruby comprendió mi pedido

El silencio se había vuelto habitual en nuestros almuerzos, pero le había prometido a Papá que cuidaría a Neal

-Mamá -tome su mano para llamar su atención - del colegio sugirieron llevar al chico a un sicólogo

-Emma, no creo que...

-Ya van tres semanas que no habla Marie - apreté su mano al notar que no quería hablar del tema - el necesita ayuda y yo no puedo dar más de lo que estoy haciendo

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda Emma

-Es mi hermano

-Y yo su madre - pegó un tirón para sacar su mano - yo lo voy a ayudar

-¿Y cuándo seria eso? - le pregunté ya molesta - ¿a las tres de la mañana cuando no duermes y estas sentada en la entrada de la casa o cuando caes borracha sobre tu cama?

-No voy a permitir que me hables así Emma, soy tu madre y debes respetarme

-Lo haré cuando comiences a actuar como una

-Tú no sabes lo que siento Emma, David lo era todo para mí

-Te sorprenderías lo mucho que te comprendo mamá - volví a tomar su mano acariciándolo con mi pulgar -Regina también lo es todo para mí y la perdí aquel día

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminábamos de comer.

Me despedí de ella con un abrazo

-Aprovecha a tu hijo Marie, no todos podemos hacerlo

Salí de la cafetería sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer en mí, el invierno se había hecho sentir obligándome a vestir capas de ropa para calmar el frío.

Concentre mi magia para poder aparecerme directamente en la mansión, subí hasta la habitación para encontrar la puerta abierta sin rastro de Regina en él. Solté un suspiro para aparecerme donde sabía que podía encontrarla.

Camine entre las tumbas hasta llegar a un gran manzano que Regina había creado el día del funeral. Note que llevaba bastante rato frente a la lápida al ver el estado en el que estaba.

Tire de mi chaqueta para colocarla sobre su pijama mojado

-No puedo respirar sin él, Emma

Pase mis brazos por su cintura para sacarle algo del frío

-Lo siento - susurre largándome a llorar en su hombro con ella - no sabes cuán culpable me siento a diario

-No fue tu culpa Emma

-Yo traje a Hook a Storybook nuevamente

-Y mi madre lo trajo originalmente - me debatió abrazándome - yo debí haberlo salvado

-Las dos lo intentamos morena

Nos quedamos abrazadas un par de minutos admirando la lápida de nuestro hijo Henry

-No debí matarlo

-¿A quién?

-A Hook

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al recordar los gritos de dolor y el olor a piel quemada. Aquella noche la reina malvada en todo su esplendor había torturado hasta darle muerte a Hook

-Debí mantenerlo más tiempo con vida para seguir haciéndolo sufrir

Tomé sus manos para evitar que se hiciera más daño debido a la fuerza con lo que las estaba cerrando

-Vamos a casa amor - pedí tomando su mano

Hice aparecer una rosa blanca y la deje bajo la leyenda

 _ **Henry Mills - Swan  
Verdadero creyente del amor**_

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto cuando mi morena dio el primer paso acortando la distancia entre nosotras deja no un suave beso en mí. Abrí mi boca invitándola a recorrerme con su lengua, mis manos se fueron a sus suaves y mojados cabellos entrelazando mis dedos bajo ellos.  
Con un pequeño salto le rodee la cintura con mis piernas ignorando la humedad de nuestras ropas.

Regina me llevo hasta la cama tumbándome y se deshizo de mis ropas mojadas.

La vi ponerse a los pies de la cama mirándome detenidamente mi desnudez. Sus oscuros ojos mostraban cuanto me deseaba en ese momento, el sentimiento era recíproco.

Sus dientes perfectos mordían suavemente su labio inferior consiguiendo que me excitara aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Con una mirada depredadora y sus ojos más oscuros que la noche se aproximó a la cama como si de un gato se tratase. Con movimientos agiles dejo caer su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, se posiciono sobre mis piernas, haciendo que ambas gimiéramos al hacer contacto nuestros húmedos centros

Mi morena comenzó a moverse con un ritmo marcado. Sus embestidas lentas hacían que nuestros cuerpos se estremecieran de placer ante el roce. Nuestras miradas llenas de deseo y a la vez llenos de sentimientos dolorosos. Mis manos con mente propias se dirigieron hasta sus cabellos tirando de ellos para atraer sus suaves labios a mí mordiéndolos suavemente. Por su parte Regina recorría con sus manos mi costado logrando que me estremeciera ante el contacto. Masajeaba mis pechos y jugueteaba con mis duros pezones.

Abandono mis labios para ir bajando lentamente, dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello, lamio mi lóbulo y paso a mi clavícula, dejando una pequeña mordida ahí. Ella siguió con su descenso hasta mis pechos, le rogué con la mirada que no me torturara, con una mirada lasciva sonrió, bajo la mirada llevándose uno de ellos a la boca, succionándolo y mordiéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte para que subiera mis manos hasta las barras de la cama y aferrarme a ellas dando un gemido con su nombre cuando repitió el mismo proceso en el otro.

Una vez que se sintió satisfecha con ambos pechos Regina decidió bajar por mi vientre deteniéndose en mi ombligo. Sabiendo cual era el siguiente movimiento de ella abrí aún más mis piernas para darle más acceso

Vi su sonrisa de suficiencia al descubrir lo mojada que estaba para ella. Paso su lengua por su labio y se acercó a lamer sin desperdiciar nada. Hacía tres semanas que no estaba con mi compañera y lo sentía en ese momento como si hubiesen sido siglos.

La vi alzar la vista para observarme con detenimiento antes de sumergirse directamente sobre mi clítoris atrapándolo entre sus dientes, succiono, arrancándome gemidos consiguiendo que me estremeciera. Coloco ambos brazos por debajo de mis muslos para acercarme más a ella y tener un acceso más fácil, inhalo profundamente lamio tentativamente mi entrada esperando mi reacción. Mis manos abandonaron el cabezal para llevarlas a su sedoso cabello para alentarla a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba no me hizo rogar más e introdujo completamente su lengua, consiguiendo de mí un grito profundo. Podía sentir lo poco que me faltaba y como mis paredes se cernían cada vez más sobre la lengua de Regina, haciendo casi imposible moverla adentro

Dirigiendo su atención a mí ya sensible clítoris lo atrapo entre sus labios y sus dedos encontraron mi entrada con facilidad. Introdujo el índice en mí por uno minutos y al notar que entre susurros le pedía mas no se hizo de rogar e introdujo un segundo y un tercero. Teníamos toda la noche por delante pero ahora sentía que estaba por explotar si mi morena seguía con ese ritmo. Era increíble lo fácil que me hacía sentir completa, sabia incluso que podría hacerme sentir feliz aunque sea por unas horas, sabía que esto era lo máximo que iba a poder conseguir por esta noche con Regina y no tenía el valor para pedirle más. Sé cuál iba a ser su respuesta y mi corazón no aguantaría otra negativa. Bastante destrozado estaba ya como para agregarle encima un desprecio de ella

Tire de su cabello incitándola a que dejara mi coño por unos minutos y se centrara en mis labios, ella de forma obediente subió lentamente sobre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis labios.

En ningún momento Regina había dejado de mover sus dedos. Sin embargo estaba marcando un ritmo más lento para hacerme disfrutar mayor tiempo. Mi morena se tumbó a mi lado con una sonrisa sincera y tierna mirándome tratando de expresar todo lo que habíamos callado estas semanas.

De forma inconsciente moví mi mano izquierda hasta su mano incitándola a aumentar el ritmo. Mis caderas pedían más, mi cuerpo necesitaba más. Cuando mis gemidos comenzaron a subir de tono, Regina dejo mis labios para verme llegar al orgasmo. Mis ojos cerrados fuertemente y mis labios entreabiertos.

Con un último estremecimiento y un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción abrí los ojos para quedar cara a cara con mi compañera, en ella una sonrisa que hace semanas no veía, se la devolví y coloque mi mano en su cuello para atraerla hacia mí. La sentí responder gustosa mientras sus dedos aun en mí se movían sutilmente. No pude evitar sonreír.

\- Te extraño Regina – le confesé una vez que me dio la espalda para acomodarse a dormir

 _ **Espero sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Mills, todo tuyo!**_


	3. Punto de inflexion

**Hola!**

 **Aquí publicando el tercer capitulo de esta historia…**

 **El tema de este capítulo fue algo difícil ya que por lo general trato de no escribir mucho drama…**

 **Capitulo** **3 Punto de inflexión**

 _ **Dos meses después del regreso del inframundo y un par de semanas más**_

 _-Tienes que admitir que es raro Regina - le señale llevando la copa de vino a mis labios_

 _-¿Crees que nos estamos volviendo viejas? - pregunto llegando a mi lado con su copa_

 _Era un viernes en la noche y habíamos terminado ambas de niñeras de Neal y Robín._

 _Mis padres habían querido tener una cita y Nieves me había pedido que cuidara a mi hermano._

 _Zelena por otro lado había decidido tener una noche para ella misma y trajo a Robín a la casa de Regina señalando " Robín quiere estar con su tía favorita"_

 _-Viejas no sería el término que ocuparía para nosotras en este momento_

 _-¿Y cuál sería según tú? - pregunto yendo a prender el baby phone, para escuchar a los bebés que ya dormían tras una tarde llena de juegos con nosotras_

 _-Patéticas - solté - quiero decir, míranos, somos dos mujeres extremadamente sexis cuidando de dos niños que no son nuestros y nuestro único hijo salió a su tercera cita_

 _-Aun no puedo creer que nos exigiera que no lo siguiéramos_

 _-Supongo que quiere intentar la movida esta noche – Deduje ante su nerviosismo antes de salir_

 _-¿La movida? - pregunto levantado la ceja_

 _-Ya sabes..._

 _-Ilumíneme señorita Swan - pidió con sarcasmo_

 _Me reí colocándose de pie para tirar de sus manos y dejarla frente a mí_

 _-Estas en la puerta y llevas tus manos a la cadera de la otra persona - le enseñe posando mis manos en el comienzo de su falda_

 _-¿Esto le has estado enseñando a nuestro hijo?_

 _-Shhh mujer - le mande a callar dando un paso hasta quedar juntas - a ver si aprendes algo, para tu próxima cita_

 _La vi esbozar una sonrisa_

 _-Luego de hacer esto, uno debe de acercar los labios dejando un mínimo de espacio_

 _-¿Así? - pregunto acercando su cara a mililitros de la mía, podía sentir su aroma a manzanas y ver su pequeña cicatriz que me llamaba a admirarla por horas  
\- Así es - traje saliva sin acortar la distancia ante el momento que se había generado entre nosotras - y si la otra persona es lo suficientemente valiente te besara _

_-¿Y usted sheriff es valiente?- susurro sin moverse_

 _Vi el brillo en su mirada ante el reto de sus palabras_

 _-Siempre alcaldesa - dije antes de cortar la distancia y tomar su boca entre mis labios_

 **Tiempo Actual**

Levantarme aquella mañana tras la increíble noche que había pasado junto a Regina se hizo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

La desperté dejando pequeños besos en su espalda desnuda hasta que logre que abriera sus hermosos ojos

-Buenos días morena - susurre en su oído dejando pequeñas mordidas en su nuca y mis manos recorrían sus laterales

Alinee mi cuerpo sobre su espalda deslizando una de mis manos hasta llegar a su entrepierna que ya daba muestras de humedad

-Tengo una cita con Archie - dijo entre gemidos

-Seré rápida entonces - declare llevando uno de mis dedos hasta su entrada

\- Emma - gimió una vez que entre y empecé a moverme buscando aquel lugar especial en ella

Apoyé parte de mi peso en uno de mis brazos para darle algo de espacio para retorcerse mientras le hacía el amor.

-Maldición Swan, más rápido - me ordenó apretando las sábanas a su alrededor

La sentir acallar el orgasmo en la almohada dejando entrever pequeños temblores en su cuerpo

-Ahora si son buenos días - saludé orgullosa

-Idiota.

Desayunamos aquella mañana entre besos y caricias suaves. Evitamos tocar el tema de Henry

-Debo de irme - me despedí tras tomar mi café - tengo papeles atrasados

-Está bien - se acercó a mi dejándome un suave beso - te amo Emma

-Yo también morena

-Gracias Swan

-¿Por qué?

-Por entrar a mi vida

Deje un beso sobre su cabeza al despedirme con el corazón lleno de esperanza de que podríamos salir adelante

SQ SQ SQ

Comencé a archivar las detenciones de Leroy cuando sentí un par de pasos entrar a la comisaría

-Buenos días Miss Swan - saludo Archie desde la entrada

\- Dr. Hopper - me levanté a saludar e invitarlo a sentarse

-¿Cómo estas esta mañana Emma?

-Mejor - me sincere - anoche hablé un poco con Regina

-Eso es bueno

-Y hoy en la mañana estaba más tranquila

-¡Vaya! – Exclamo ante mis palabras - Eso es maravilloso

-Así es – continúe - claramente la terapia con usted está empezando a hacer efecto en ella

\- Emma yo... -lo vi moverse incómodo acomodando sus lentes - el motivo de mi visita es porque me preocupa el hecho de que Regina dejo la terapia hoy en la mañana por teléfono

-¿Hoy?- pregunte intrigada - ella me dijo que tenía una cita hoy

-Pues no fue así

-Es extraño...

-¿Ella hizo algo diferente hoy? - me pregunto

-Bueno, anoche estuvimos juntas - me sonroje al decírselo - y hoy desayunamos como hace un tiempo no lo hacíamos

-Emma no quiero ser pesimista, pero ese no es un comportamiento habitual de Regina.

Cerré los ojos al considerar las palabras de Archie

-¿Debo de preocuparme?

-Yo no bajaría la guardia si fuera usted

Asentí a sus palabras analizando la mañana que había tenido con ella hoy

\- Archie vuelvo enseguida - indique levantándome para irme - te llamo cualquier cosa

Llegue a la mansión saltándome la mitad de las leyes de tránsito.

Pese a que las palabras d Archie habían sido de buena fe, no habían ayudado a acabar con el bichito en mi interior que algo mal había en este día.

Me baje del auto sin molestarme siquiera en cerrarlo y entre caminando directamente hasta la sala

Lo primero que llamó mi atención en ese momento fue el orden y la limpieza que había en aquel lugar, en el último tiempo el polvo había comenzado a acumularse en lo muebles por mi falta de atención

Llame a Regina con un grito para avisar que estaba aquí.

Cuando no la vi en la sala ni en la cocina subí directo a nuestro cuarto con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí. La habitación estaba inusualmente ordenada, limpia y sin rastros de la Regina que había estado ahí esta mañana.

Tomé mi chaqueta para aparecerme en la lápida de Henry cuando lo oí.

Una música salir desde cuarto de Henry me hizo caminar hasta ahí con cuidado. Su habitación se había mantenido cerrada desde aquel día, ni siquiera yo había tenido la valentía de haberla ordenado.

Entre empujando la puerta con la punta de mis dedos encontrando a Regina tendida en la cama abrazada al libro de cuentos y la bufanda que siempre cargaba nuestro hijo

Me acerqué a ella notando el frío de su cuerpo

-¿Regina? ¿Amor? - sobe uno de sus brazos para despertarla - amor llegue

La giré hasta dejarla de espaldas

Amor reacciona - susurre moviéndola con más fuerza

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella nerviosa para comprobar su respiración

 _No había_

¡Regina! – Grité, sacudiéndola y esperando alguna reacción - vamos amor, no me hagas esto

Le di pequeños golpes en las mejillas buscando que despertará.

Mire a mí alrededor buscando el causante de su inconsciencia, hasta que di con un pequeño frasco de píldoras que le había recetado Archie para calmar sus pesadillas

\- Regina, tú no - grite entre llanto al entender lo que había hecho.

Abrí uno de sus ojos buscando una reacción de sus pupilas, no había.

Tomé una de sus muñecas tomándole el pulso, algo me indicará que aún estaba viva entre mis brazos. _No había_

Trate de calmarme y recordar que debía de ser en este caso

Me coloque a su lado para comenzar a hacerle reanimación

 _1, 2,3 y sople_

-Vamos morena, no me hagas esto - le roge llevando mi boca nuevamente a sus labios

 _1, 2,3 y sople_

-No sé cómo funcionar sin ti amor - tartamudee entre llanto volviendo a apretar su pecho con mis manos

 _1, 2,3 y sople_

Lleve mis manos hasta su muñeca nuevamente para haber si le había vuelto el pulso. Ahí estaba, lento, pero estaba.

La tome apoyándola contra mi cuerpo para poder aparecernos en el hospital

Mire como colocaban a Regina en la camilla para llevarla corriendo hasta uno de los pabellones

Deje resbalar mi cuerpo hasta el piso escondiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas.

Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, yo tambien había perdido a Henry, pero nunca había pasado por mi cabeza el quitarme la vida, golpear a alguien, quizás, pero nunca llegar a este extremo.

Lloré lo que no había llorado desde los funerales, sentí mi pecho desgarrarse de dolor ante lo que estaba pasando. No me importaron las miradas que las enfermeras y médicos me daban

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? - escuche a alguien gritar desde la entrada, espantando a los curioso que estaban atentos

-¿Ruby?

-Vamos Emma - dijo tirando de mi brazo para ponerme de pie - necesitaremos un café para la espera

Llegue hasta la cafetería siendo empujada por Ruby de los hombros, mi mente estaba en una nube de la cual no quería salir

-Bebé esto Emma

Estire mi mano al café que me ofrecía

-Todo va a estar bien rubia, ya lo vas a ver – traro de alentarme

-No logró entenderlo Ruby

-Emma...

-Yo tambien perdí a mi hijo y nunca pensé en...

-No es lo mismo Emma

-Yo también lo quería

-Eso no lo dudo - apoyo su mano en la mía - pero Regina hizo su mundo alrededor de Henry

Baje la mirada al comprender

-Todos en la cafetería vimos crecer a Regina y a Henry, la llegada de él la hizo cambiar

-¿Dices que yo no lo quería igual?

-Digo que tu perdiste un hijo, ella, perdió su sentido de vivir

El silencio nos envolvió durante horas en la sala de espera esperando noticias del estado de Regina

-¿Señorita Swan?- levante la cabeza al sentir el llamado del médico, lo vi acercarse retirándose la mascarilla del rostro

-¿Como esta? - pregunte acercándome a él con Ruby a un lado, la miró de reojo algo incómodo -¿nos das un minuto? - le pedí para darnos algo de privacidad

Una vez que la vi tomar asiento gire para presionar con la información que quería

-Regina está viva sheriff

El sentimiento de culpa de no haber llegado a tiempo lo sentí marcharse de mi estómago

-Sin embargo, aún está inconsistente y no sabemos cuándo va a despertar

-¿Pero, lo va a hacer? - pregunte al tomar el peso de sus palabras

-Las primeras 24 horas son las más críticas

-Entiendo

-Emma, si Regina llega a despertar voy a recomendar que sea internada en psiquiátrico de Storybook - indicó llevando su mano hasta mi hombro en modo de consuelo

Le di una mirada de odio que creo que Regina se hubiese sentido orgullosa de mí

\- Mi novia no está loca doctor - me sacudí su mano para apuntarle el pecho hasta hacerlo retroceder contra la pared

-Su _novia,_ Miss Swan trató de quitarse la vida - reclamo ante mi ataque - el Consejo exige al menos 72 horas de tenerla en observación y evaluación

-¿Y tú pretendes retener a la mujer que es capaz de volverte cenizas con un movimiento de la mano?

El miedo en sus ojos me dio a entender que no había pensado realmente a quien estaba atendiendo.

-Una vez que ella despierte yo la cuidaré y me asegurare que vea a Archie – me comprometí - ahora dígame en que cuarto esta, quiero pasar a verla.

Entre al cuarto de Regina en silencio, el sonido continuo del _bip_ de su corazón fue la melodía que me acompañó mientras tomaba su mano dejando pequeñas caricias y besos

El dolor de verla ahí tan pequeña y débil encogió aún más mi corazón.

-No puedes dejarme Regina, me lo prometiste - le hablé acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja - yo no sé vivir sin ti

Apoyé mi cara en su estómago para sentir su respirar

-Se que es difícil lo que estamos viviendo, pero no te puedes rendir - solté un sollozo - la Regina de la que me enamoré no se deja vencer por nada

-Sheriff el horario de visitas está por terminar - dijo un enfermera interrumpiéndonos

-¿Me da un par de minutos más? - pedí para poder despedirme

La vi darme una mirada que interprete de lástima para luego irse

-Sabes, yo no me he rendido aun - me enderezar para colocarme a la altura de su cabeza- voy a arreglar esto Regina, lo prometo

Deje un beso en sus fríos labios con una sola misión en mi cabeza, arreglar esto como fuera, y si eso significaba sacrificar mi vida lo haría, Henry lo valía

SQ SQ SQ

\- Zelena - grité en su puerta una vez que llegue a su casa

Golpe de forma incesante hasta que las luces se encendieron

-¡Swan que demonios te ocurre!

-Es Regina

-¿Que le paso?

-Trato de suicidarse

La observé apretar los labios mientras calmaba a robín que se había puesto a llorar

-Pensé que teníamos más tiempo antes de llegar a este punto

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Lo imaginé

-¿Y por qué carajos no me lo dijiste?

-Hook mato a la razón de ser de la reina malvada, aunque su hechizo para separarlas no funcionó, se aseguró de tener un plan B

-No puedo creerlo

-Tienes que entender que nosotros, no somos humanos ordinarios Emma, está en nuestra esencia llevar nuestros sentimientos al límite

-No lo entiendo – dije llenado mis manos hasta mi cabeza

-Si alguien mata a tu novio de 17 años, tu sufres, lo niegas, lo aceptas y luego lo superas - me explicó - no arrasas ni eliminas villas enteras por una sed de venganza

-¿tú lo crees?

-Te lo dice la persona que estuvo dispuesta a matar a un bebé por celos hacia su hermana

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabía?

-Ser madre me ha hecho madurar de cierta manera

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos deseando poder apagar todos los sentimientos que me recorrían

-El hechizo aún no está listo Emma

-No me importa

-Si sale algo mal...

-Ya nada importa Zelena, necesito que lo entiendas

-El riesgo es muy grande Emma

-Mi madre está a un paso de ser alcohólica Zelena, y mi hermano no ha pronunciado palabra desde que nuestro padre murió - estalle en llanto - y la mujer que amo está más muerta que viva

\- Emma... - me consoló envolviéndome en sus brazos dejándome llorar.

-Ve a casa Emma

-No...

-Prepara lo que vas a llevar para este viaje yo armare el resto.

Asentí con la esperanza de que funcionara algo alguna vez en mi vida

Llegue a la mansión nuevamente arrastrando mis pasos.

Subí hasta el cuarto que solía compartir con Regina para darme un baño. Lo necesitaba

Luego de eso fui hasta el cuarto de Henry a buscar lo que llevaría para asegurarme de que había tenido éxito en esta misión.

Tomé su bufanda y el libro para llevarlos con Zelena cuando note que algo tenía extra. Entre sus páginas habían dos sobres, uno con el nombre de Henry y el otro el mío con la letra de Regina.

Abrí con furia la carta que iba dirigida mi nombre adivinado que sería su carta de despedida

 _ **Emma: Sé que en este momento debes de estar odiándome y si ese es el sentimiento que quieres tener contra mí lo entiendo, la decisión que estoy tomando es la salida de cobardes y egoístas pero es la única manera que vi para apagar el dolor que inunda mi pecho cada día desde la pérdida de nuestro hijo.**_

 _ **Te amo tanto Emma, como nunca llegue a pensar que lo haría y es por eso que espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer**_

 _ **Siempre tuya**_

 _ **Regina Mills  
Tu alcaldesa  
**_

Doble la carta y la deje junto a la que iba dirigida a Henry dentro del libro, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

 _ **Comentarios?**_

 _ **Espero no haberlos defraudado con este capitulo y les prometo que es ultimo de estas características…  
**_

_**Saludos desde Chile!  
**_


	4. Error de calculo

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Les dejo aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y resuelva las dudas que tuvieron en el capítulo anterior**_ ….

 **Capítulo 4 Error de cálculo**

 _Entre a la alcaldía con una sola misión en la mente. Hablar con Regina_

 _Desde el beso aquella noche que cuidamos a los niños se había transformado en una experta en esquivarme o ignorarme cuando nos cruzábamos en el pueblo. Sé que la situación había sido algo raro por no utilizar otro término, pero ambas éramos mujeres grandes y si Regina no quería actuar de forma adulta, pues entonces yo haría algo al respecto o dejaría de llamarme Emma Swan_

 _-¿Esta Regina? - pregunte a la secretaria que recibía las citas en la alcaldía_

 _-Si - respondió antes de corregirse - pero pidió que no la interrumpieran_

 _-¿Que no la interrumpieran o que yo no la interrumpiera?_

 _-Ehhh…_

 _-¿Por qué no vas a almorzar mejor? - sugerí de forma indirecta - digamos que es probable que las cosas se pongan un poco violentas el día de hoy_

 _La vi tomar sus cosas con rapidez al comprender mis palabras._

 _Me planté frente a la entrada de su oficina, tome aire para darme valentía y empujar la puerta_

 _-¿Regina podemos hablar?_

 _-¿Quién te dejo entrar? - atacó furiosa ante la interrupción - Di órdenes de que nadie entrará_

 _-No había nadie cuando llegue - mentí con descaro mientras entraba y me sentaba frente a su escritorio -¿qué me dices de esa charla entonces?_

 _-No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar Miss Swan_

 _-Curioso sabes, yo pensé que podríamos hablar de lo que sucedió la otra noche_

 _El ahogo que le provoque a Regina tras mis palabras me causó gracia_

 _-No pasó nada que valga la pena ser recordado Swan_

 _-Dañas mi ego Regina - le pique ante sus palabras_

 _-¿Qué quieres Swan? – pregunto al notar que no me iba a lograr sacarme de su oficina_

 _-Nada_

 _-¿Nada?_

 _-Quiero que sigamos como estábamos hace un par de semanas Regina, nada más_

 _La vi formar una línea con sus labios ante mis palabras_

 _-Te aseguró que no he venido esta tarde a jurarte amor eterno - dije levantándome de la silla - ni a prometerte que te seguiré encontrando o patrañas de ese estilo_

 _Vi a Regina formar una mueca parecida a la risa_

 _-Maldición Swan, por un momento temí lo que podía llegar a significar para ti ese simple beso_

 _-Fueron varios y de diferentes tipos - le corregí con sabiduría al recordar aquella noche_

 _-Emma. .._

 _-Y ahí está mi nombre nuevamente - célebre levantando las manos -¿almorzamos mañana?_

 _-En Granny al medio día_

 _Mostré mi mejor sonrisa ante su afirmación._

 _Camine hasta la puerta y antes de irme y con medio cuerpo afuera le dije_

 _-Por cierto Regina, si quieres que volvamos a besarnos, yo no me voy a oponer a futuro_

Estacione mi auto a un costado del bosque, me baje de él acomodando mi chaqueta y mi gorro.

Tome el libro de cuentos de Henry que había traído desde casa, entre sus páginas guardaba las dos cartas que Regina había dejado y una fotografía de la tumba de mi hijo que había tomado unos minutos antes. Si todo salía bien esa imagen debía de desaparecer

Tomé aire, dando una plegaria silenciosa hacia mi padre pidiéndole fuerzas para lo que se me venía. Debía de resultar, ya no había más esperanzas a la cual aferrarme 

\- ¿Está todo listo? - pregunte cuando encontré a Zelena en medio del bosque

-Eso espero

-¿Y robín?

-Con Granny

Mire cómo iba moviéndose de un lado a otro encendiendo unas velas y dibujando garabatos en el piso.

-¿Te voy a volver a preguntar Emma, estas segura de que es esto lo que quieres hacer?

\- Zelena si me dices que existe alguna otra alternativa para arreglar todo lo que paso, soy todo oídos

-Dejar las cosas como están también es una opción

-No puedo Zelena, no soy capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi familia muere poco a poco

La vi cerrar los ojos unos segundos para luego levantarse y caminar hacia mí. Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros

-Vas a retroceder 7 semanas - me explicó - la idea es darte 4 semanas antes de la muerte de Henry para que puedas detener a Hook

-Entiendo, no es tan difícil

-Presta atención Swan, si dos días antes del ataque aun no lo has logrado

-Lo voy a lograr - la interrumpí con confianza

-Si no lo has logrado - volvió a repetir ignorando mis palabras - vas a venir donde mí y me vas a pedir que te casé con Regina mediante un vínculo mágico

-¿Matrimonio? - grite separándome de ella - no, olvídalo Zelena

-Emma...

-Regina me matará antes de que pueda explicarle, créeme, el tema salió a colación en algún momento y me dejo bastante claro su postura con el tema

-Creí que eran amores verdaderos y esas cosas

-Lo somos, pero el concepto de matrimonio lo detesta

-Si contraen matrimonio de esa manera, no va existir hechizo que las separe Emma - se acercó para volver a tomarme los brazos para que le prestara atención - sólo si es estrictamente necesario le explicaras la situación a Regina, ella lo entenderá.

Asentí a sus palabras sin mucha confianza

-Ahora, cierra los ojos

-¿Para qué? -cuestione desconfiada, con Zelena nos habíamos unido bastante estas semanas, pero no dejaba de ser la bruja que trató de asesinarme en algún momento

-Para el hechizo necesito que confíes en mí - explicó acercándose aún más a mí - tómalo como una prueba de fe

Decidí no pensar mucho y seguí sus instrucciones.

Bastaron un par de segundos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos

-¡Qué demonios Zelena! - grite apartándome de ella

\- Relájate Swan - me dijo con una sonrisa - es sólo un pequeño hechizo para saber si estas viva cuando te envié de vuelta

-¿Y era necesario besarme para eso? - gruñí molesta cruzándome de brazos

-No, pero quería saber por a mi hermana le gustaba

Murmure maldiciones mientras la seguía hasta quedar en medio de los jeroglíficos que estaban dibujados

-Colócate en medio de rodillas - me indicó ya más seria

-¿No voy a tener que saltar? - pregunte confundida, pensé que este viaje sería igual a la vez que traje a Elsa

-No es el mismo hechizo, si así fuera habría dos Emma en el pasado

-Entiendo - me coloque de rodillas

-Voy a enviar tus recuerdos al pasado, los cambios que hagas son los que causarán un impacto en el futuro

Se acercó con un libro abierto hasta mí

-Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate

Levante una ceja con desconfianza

-No te voy a besar Swan - me regaño - cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que quieres lograr

Asentí cerrando los ojos, apreté mis brazos en torno al libro que iba a llevar y pensé en Henry

-Da respiraciones profundas salvadora, esto va ser intenso

S&Q S&Q S&Q

¿Has tenido esa sensación de que caes cuando estas durmiendo?

Fue la misma que tenía en ese momento, apreté los dedos buscando sentir entre ellos el libro de Henry. Cuando sentí el vacío entre mi dedos abrí los ojos asustada rogando por encontrarlo cerca, pero lo q encontré fue aun peor

-Ahhhh! - grité cayendo hacia atrás desnuda - ¿quién demonios eres tú?

Frente a mi un hombre alto, de cabellos cortos castaños y lindos ojos, definitivamente mi tipo antes de Regina

-¿Como que quién soy? - me pregunto estirando sus manos hacia mí

-Aléjate ahora - ordene asustada tirando de las sábanas para cubrir mi cuerpo

-¿Amor estas bien?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunte asustada llevando mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de detener el palpitar de mis sienes

-Soy Chase. .. Tu novio

Esto debe de ser una jodida broma, pensé.

Trate de hacer memoria al darme cuenta que este tipo no está mintiendo

-¿Emma estas bien? - pregunto volviendo a tratar de acercarse para tomarme en sus brazos

\- Aléjate de mí - gruñí estirando las manos para poner distancia

-Emma

-Vete de aquí Chase - le pedí recordando ya quien era

-¿Hice algo mal anoche?

-Estoy segura que no - le consolé, empujándolo hacia la puerta - pero no eres tú, soy yo

Termine por echarlo del departamento y me apoye contra la puerta.

Iba a matar a Zelena

Corrí hasta mi habitación sosteniendo aun las sábanas contra mi pecho, comencé a tirar todo lo que estaba sobre la cama buscando el libro con el que había viajado minutos atrás, necesitaba la prueba tangible de todo los recuerdos que habían en mi cabeza eran reales.

Sentí la desesperación al no poder encontrar las cosas que comencé a sentir brotar las lágrimas de impotencia, sabía que no estaba loca, los recuerdos se sentían reales, lo sentía en mi estómago.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos conteniendo la respiración para poder tranquilizarme, había visto ciento de veces a Regina hacer esto cuando buscaba la calma y no matarme

-Muy bien Emma Swan, respira – hablé en voz alta buscando poder concentrarme – vas a abrir los ojos lentamente y vas a mover las cosas una por una hasta dar con el jodido libro, la foto y la cartas.

Abrí mis ojos topándome con una camiseta en el piso, camine hasta ella tomándola entre mis manos, era la clásica ropa que solía usar en Storybook y que Regina secretamente me había confesado que había aprendido amar en mí, junto a mi chaqueta. La pase por mi cuerpo junto a unos pantalones limpios que encontré en una silla, en el momento que solté las sabanas que traía para taparme pude sentir las benditas cartas junto a la foto que había tomado momentos antes de viajar caer desde los pliegues de esta, me balance torpemente sobre ellos hasta llevarlas a mi pecho, note como la presión de mi corazón disminuía un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ya más tranquila comprobé que si bien las cartas habían viajado conmigo, el libro de Henry no había corrido con la misma suerte y seguramente había quedado en el bosque junto a Zelena.

Zelena…

Sabía que el hechizo había salido mal, la prueba clara había sido encontrarme con un novio que apenas recordaba y la ausencia de cicatrices por mi cuerpo, que había ganado en las diferentes batallas que había luchado junto a Regina y el resto de mi familia.

Camine hasta llegar a la cocina buscando aquel objeto que confirmaría mis sospechas… Mi celular

Los recuerdos aun seguían llegando como cascada por mi cabeza dificultándome el poder controlar el temblor en mis manos para poder desbloquear mi celular

-Maldita sean estos estúpidos botones – gruñí al verme tan torpe entre ellos, una vez que lo logre, me dirigí hasta la aplicación de calendario

Juro que en ese momento sentí pasar un aneurisma por mi cabeza

7 años...

7 jodidos años atrás...

-¡Maldita seas Zelena! - Grite llena de furia antes de lanzar mi teléfono contra la pared más cercana

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos buscando recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo 7 años atrás en mi vida, sé que en esa época aun no conocía a Henry y Regina… Ni la magia sea dicho de paso

Obligue a mi cuerpo a moverse por la cocina buscando algo que desayunar, debía de pensar que tenía que hacer ahora y no podía hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Cada movimiento que hacia traía a mi cabeza los recuerdos de los muchos intentos que tuvimos que hacer hasta lograr aprender a cocinar junto a Regina.

No había alcanzado terminar mi omelette de queso, cuando sentí que llamaban a la puerta, quería ignorarla, pero la insistencia tras los golpes lo hacía difícil.

Camine hasta la entrada dispuesta a despachar a quien quiera que fuera la persona que estuviera tras la puerta

\- Buenos días Salvadora, espero que tuvieras un hermoso despertar – Me saludaron desde el marco de la puerta

Esto tenía que ser una broma, pensé

-¡Que haces tú aquí! – Grite antes de levantar mi brazo de forma automática y golpear su cara 

_**¿Comentarios?**_

 _ **Hice algunas cuentas y llegue a la conclusión que han pasado cerca de 5 años entre el comienzo de temporada y la ida al Inframundo… Espero no haberme equivocado, si es así me avisan!**_

 _ **Cariño, capitulo para ti y tu pequeña ardilla que adoran quitarme el sueño**_


	5. Storyboook

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo de esta historia…**_

 _ **Les cuento que debido al termino de mi historia "ironia" la publicación de los OS se moverá a los días miércoles y esta a los días Sabado**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

 **Capítulo 5 Storybook**

 _ **Tres meses después del regreso del inframundo**_

 _-¿Que no aprendiste nada de la última vez que seguimos a Henry al cine?_

 _-Claro que aprendí - contestó Regina acomodando sus lentes de sol - esta vez me asegurare que no nos descubran_

 _-Son las 10 de la noche Regina - le indique ocultando mi risa ante la situación de madre sobreprotectora que le había nacido tras la oficialización de noviazgo de Henry y Violet_

 _-Sólo quiero asegurarme que nada les ocurra_

 _-Y que los vidrios no se empañen - susurrare con ironía cruzando mis brazos por el frío._

 _Aquella noche Regina me había llamado molesta por que MI hijo le había pedido el Mercedes para salir a dar una vuelta con Violet y yo estúpidamente bromee que quizás quería llevarla al mirador_

 _-¿Crees que el auto se está moviendo? -me pregunto mientras me golpeaba con el codo al acomodarse - se está moviendo_

 _-No se está moviendo Mills_

 _La vi fruncir la boca para volver a acomodarse en mi auto_

 _-Aun no puedo creer que Henry ya tenga novia_

 _-Es la ley de la vida Regina, ellos crecen y nosotras nos quedaremos viendo de lejos mientras forman su vida_

 _-No me gusta_

 _-Tómalo por el lado positivo Regina - trate de animarle con una broma - no todas las madres pueden decir que asisten a la primera sesión de besuqueo de sus hijos_

 _-No quiero que crezca Emma - me susurró cruzando sus brazos - estoy segura que pestañare y él se abra ido de mi vida_

 _-¿No crees que exageras un poco?_

 _-Aún recuerdo cuando iba a buscarlo todos los días tras la salida de clases y corría a mis brazos – conto con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos –fue antes de que supiera que era adoptado obviamente_

 _-Aún estoy yo si quieres compañía - sugerí tratando de eliminar su pena - siempre estoy dispuesta a ofrecer mis servicios a la alcaldesa de este pueblo_

 _La vi voltear a verme tras mis palabras_

 _-Estarás para mí hasta que encuentres otro pirata de agua dulce, Emma_

 _Tomé sus manos para darle peso a mis palabras_

 _-Siempre estaré para ti Regina, no importa cuántas veces me empuje lejos, siempre volveré a ti_

 _-Sonó a una promesa charming_

 _-Es la promesa de Emma Swan  
_

**Tiempo Actual del pasado…**

-¡Maldita sea Swan! - grito tras el golpe que le había propinado -¿era necesario este recibimiento?

-¿Esperabas beso y abrazos acaso?

-Soy tu cuñada preferida

-Eres lamentablemente, mi única cuñada - gruñí con sarcasmo ayudándole a ponerse de pie y haciéndola pasar hasta el departamento - la cocina esta al fondo para que te pongas hielo en la nariz

Vi pasar a la versión más joven de Zelena por mi hogar, su cuerpo aun no adquiría las curvas que tubo tras tener a robín. Su rostro también había cambiado, el brillo de locura que solía tener antes de viajar al pasado se había borrado

-¿Lograste ya averiguar qué tan atrás viajaste? - me pregunto colocando una bolsa de congelados en su nariz

-¿No lo sabes?

-Hice el mismo hechizo al notar que no había cambiado nada la situación, sino más empeorar las cosas

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El tiempo se volvió a detener, fui hasta el cementerio y las tumbas de Henry y David seguían ahí

-Acá sólo han pasado un par de horas - le explique tomando asiento frente a ella

-Eso es extraño... ¿qué tan atrás envié?

-Siete años - dije al comprender que Zelena estaba tan o más pérdida que yo

-Esto es malo

-No me digas - le solté con sarcasmo

-No tienes derecho a quejarte Swan, te advertí que el hechizo no estaba listo

Entre cerré los ojos ante la excusa que me estaba dando, me había advertido sobre que aún no estaba listo, pero nunca paso por mi cabeza que iba a terminar siete años atrás

-¿Crees que puedas deshacerlo y devolvernos?

-Ehhh… No lo sé Swan

Me pare de la cocina para irme a mi habitación, sentí los pasos de Zelena tras de mí siguiéndome, tome las fotografías que había traído conmigo volviendo a certificar que la imagen no había cambiado

-Zelena, yo hice este viaje con una sola misión – gire a mirarla – quiero a mi familia de vuelta y si eso significa tener que volver a Storybook y hacer todo nuevamente lo voy a hacer

-No creo que sea tan difícil volver a enamorar a Regina –señalo mirándome con algo de duda - ¿O sí?

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo? – Pregunto por tercera vez al no creer lo que le contaba camino a Storybook al día siguiente de su llegada a Boston – no tiene sentido lo que me estas contando

Solté una risa ante su cara de estupefacción

-Pero si Regina tiene una cara de enamorada que provoca náuseas a su paso

-Exageras Zelena

-Claro que no, incluso tu madre bromeaba con respecto al tema - siguió aun sin salir del impacto

-Nuestros comienzos no fueron fáciles, en ese momento Henry tampoco ayudaba a que Regina no me odiara

-¿Estas segura que te odiaba y no era tensión sexual no resuelta? – reí ante su pregunta, ya que más de alguna vez le había preguntado a Regina cuando nos volvimos novias

-Créeme era del más puro odio digno de la Evil Queen

Una vez que cruzamos el letrero de Storybook nuestras risas se acabaron, era hora de empezar a ver como arreglábamos las muertes de Henry y David sin dañar aún más el futuro

-¿Entonces cual es el plan para salvar a Henry y David?

-Aun no lo tengo claro, por ahora sólo sé que debo de acercarme a Regina lentamente para poder estar a su alrededor por si el futuro se tuerce y se adelanta la muerte de mi hijo

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer?

-Tú, vas a tener descubrir alguna manera de devolvernos al futuro una vez que estemos seguras de que Henry sigue vivo

-Entiendo, supongo que es lo correcto - asintió dándome la razón- ¿Nos quedaremos en Granny?

-Con respecto a eso, Zelena yo... - detuve mi auto a un costado de la carretera antes de llegar al centro de la ciudad - no puedo llegar contigo al pueblo, necesito que te ocultas en tu antigua cabaña

-Pero son casi 10 kilómetros, me estas dejando a mitad del camino

-No puedo arriesgarme a hacer más cambios, ni siquiera sabemos que nos vamos a encontrar cuando volvamos

Ignore la mirada de odio que m lanzó mientras bajaba del auto

-Algo me dice que estas disfrutando el dejarme tirada en medio de la nada - señaló antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza

Encogí los hombros ante el golpe a mi bebé y le di una mirada de advertencia. Quizás si había disfrutado el dejarla tirada pensé cuando volví a tomar mi camino

Entrar al pueblo una vez más como una extraña produjo sin duda un escalofrío por mi espalda.

Regresar a este lugar donde el tiempo aún estaba detenido y la poca gente que recorría las calles aquella noche miraba de forma extraña mi auto que llegaba a romper sus rutinarias vidas congeladas desde hace 26 años.

Tomé dirección hacia la casa de la abuelita para buscar donde quedarme el tiempo que tardará Zelena en buscar un hechizo para devolver nuestras mente al futuro, pese a la discusión que habíamos tenido horas atrás sabía que la idea era la más sensata

-Buenas noches y bienvenida a la casa de la abuelita - saludo Ruby desde el mostrador mirándome con curiosidad

-Buenas noches - saludé incómoda al tratar de recordar que debía de actuar como si no la conociera y quitar mis ojos del escote que me saludaba al mismo tiempo que ella - necesito una habitación por favor

-¿Cuántas noches?

-Ehhh... ¿es posible dejar la reserva abierta? - pregunte sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo iba a estar aquí - aún no sé cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar aquí

Ruby sin perder la chispa que siempre la caracterizó trató de averiguar que hacía en el pueblo mientras tomaba mis datos y luego me llevaba hasta la habitación que se mi había asignado con vista al reloj.

A pesar de su interrogatorio no quise decir nada aun, había algo que debía de hacer antes de que el pueblo se enterara quien era ya que si algo caracterizaba a este lugar es la imposibilidad de guardar secretos por mucho tiempo

Me dormí aquella noche con una sonrisa al notar que el reloj seguía sin funcionar, ya que solo podía significar que aún no se había activado la magia que iba a romper la maldición.

 **S &Q S&Q S&Q**

La mañana siguiente llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, antes de tomar el desayuno y comenzar con mi plan para justificar mi estadía en el pueblo debía de visitar a cierto duende.

Camine por las ya conocidas calles hasta la tienda de empeño, Zelena ya me había advertido que era probable que Gold notará nuestra presencia mágica y que era mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado si queríamos encontrar una manera de volver sin arruinar aún más el futuro ya que él contaba con varios ingredientes y libros que íbamos a necesitar

Si bien el letrero de cerrado estaba puesto, preferí ignorarlo y forzar la puerta hasta abrirla.

Una vez adentro me encontré con Gold apuntándome directamente a la cara con un arma

-Quiero ver sus manos lentamente señorita...

-Emma, Emma Swan - dije presentándome colocando mis palmas en alto

-Interesante nombre - dijo curioso sin bajar el arma - uno que no esperaba hasta dentro de dos años más

-Lo sé, digamos que vengo de un tiempo en el que me vi obligada a hacer un pequeño ajuste a tu plan original

Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron, hasta que comenzó a bajar el brazo lentamente

-La escucho Miss Swan

-No hay nada que pueda decirte que pueda interesarte Gold - le indique con fuerza - necesito algunas cosas que tu guardas en tu tienda

-¿Y usted espera que yo se las entregue a una desconocida por amor al prójimo?

-Lo vas a hacer si quieres ver a tu hijo - le amenace sutilmente

El brillo en sus ojos dejaba escapar la felicidad al saber que tantos años de espera daban sus resultados

-¿Mi hijo está vivo?

-No puedo decir nada Rumple - le dije tratando de escapar, pese al odio que le tenía a este hombre no podía decirle que nunca iba a poder disfrutar a su hijo como él quería - no es buena idea ir revelando cosas del futuro

-¡NO! - gritó tirando su brazo para alcanzar mi cuello - quiero saberlo todo, no puedo seguir esperando

Trate de soltar el agarre tirando de sus brazos hacia un lado, quería minimizar el daño al máximo con Gold

-Tienes que creerme Rumple - le dije una vez que logre inmovilizarlo – tu más que nadie sabe que con el futuro no se juega

-Pero tú lo estás haciendo

-Lo sé – dije bajando la cabeza para darle la razón con algo de vergüenza

¿Cómo le explicaba que tan solo quería viajar 7 semanas y terminaron siendo 7 años?

-¿No era este tiempo a donde quería llegar, no es así querida? – me dijo interpretando mi silencio

-No, y es por eso es que necesito tu ayuda

-Creo entonces, que sacare papel y lápiz para firmar los acuerdos para un nuevo trato – dijo antes de dirigirse hasta el mostrador

No sé por qué pensé por un momento que este tipo me iba a ayudar sin pedir a algo a cambio, pensé mientras caminaba tras el a negociar mi futuro o pasado… la verdad es que ya me estaba causando migraña el tema 

**S &Q S&Q S&Q**

Entrar a la cafetería tras mi reunión con Gold bajo la atenta mirada de los que estaban ahí, camine algo incómoda, hasta llegar a los últimos asientos de aquel lugar.

-¡Buenos días Emma! - me saludó con entusiasmo Ruby unos minutos después -¿qué te traigo para desayunar?

-Chocolate con canela y unas garras de oso - pedí mirándola a los ojos y no desviar la vista.

 _¿Siempre habían sido tan cortas las faldas de Ruby?_

-Las traigo enseguida - me aviso guiñándome un ojo de forma coqueta

Lleve mis manos para cubrir mi cara, la charla y posterior trato con Gold me había dejado exhausta, había sido una negociación bastante difícil

-¿Todo bien guapa? - pregunto Ruby dejando el desayuno frente a mí

-Si - le asegure con una ligera sonrisa- sólo estoy algo cansada

Me dio una sonrisa antes de marcharse a seguir trabajando

La mañana siguió de forma lenta mientras tomaba mi desayuno, me dedique a observar a cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo, inevitablemente una chispa de alegría recorría mis ojos con cada persona que veía entrar a pedir el desayuno, la muerte de Henry y David no solo había impactado a mi familia directa, sino también a gran parte del pueblo.

Archie había tratado de explicarme en una de nuestras conversaciones, de que las esperanzas del pueblo giraban en torno a la premisa de que "los buenos" siempre ganaban de alguna u otra manera y que a pesar de que Hook había recibido su castigo, no sentían que hubiesen ganado.

Sabia en el fondo de mi alma que mis intenciones no eran solo traer a la vida a mi familia sino que también quería devolver la alegría al pueblo que habían perdido por mi egoísmo.

Aún quedaba una cosa por hacer el día de hoy y sabía que iba a ser la más difícil para mi corazón. Ver a Henry una vez más

Procure estacionar un par de cuadras antes de la escuela calculando el horario de salida, no iba a acercarme a él todavía, solo quería verlo una vez mas

Escondida tras un árbol frente a la escuela con mi café en la mano me dedique a mirar como uno a uno los cursos iban saliendo a encontrarse con sus padres.

A la primera que vi salir fue a Marie Margaret llevando de la mano a Henry, mi hijo se veía incluso aún más pequeño que los primeros recuerdos que tenia de él, Marie venia charlando con él y apuntando al cielo, seguramente de alguna pajarito le estaba enseñando.

Tan concentrada estaba en ellos que no la vi llegar hasta que se cruzó frente a mí. Regina Mills con su cabello cortó, sus trajes que despertaban un millón de fantasías y su particular caminar iba a buscar a su pequeño príncipe.

Vi a Henry correr hasta sus brazos, pegando su cara sobre su vientre, feliz de verla. Sonreí ante la imagen y la sincera sonrisa que mostraba Regina en ese momento.

La vi despedirse de mi madre con un seco movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba de la mano a Henry para llevarlo hasta… ¿La patrulla?

Ahí, frente a mí, Graham le susurraba a mi novia posando su asquerosa mano en su baja espalda mientras ella le daba aquella mirada que solo era para mí… Maldición, había olvidado aquel detalle

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy!**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara y no duden en comentar… en el próximo capítulo veremos aquel encuentro entre Regina y Emma en ropa interior… quien sabe, quizás la rubia decida modificar un poco el pasado a su conveniencia**_

 _ **Cariño, como siempre dedicado a ti y a tu ardilla… uno de estos días le voy a provocar un aneurisma, estoy segura xD**_

 _ **Saludos de desde Chile**_


	6. David Swan

_**Regrese!**_

 _ **Espero que no me extrañaran demasiado y no me odien por mi tardanza, el fics ya está adelantado varios capítulos así que debería de regresar a actualizar como siempre**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten este capitulo**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _VI David Swan_

 _Luego de nuestra habitual cena de los días viernes, Regina y yo no sentábamos frente al fuego a conversar. No teníamos un tema específico, algunas veces hablamos de la ciudad, otras veces compartíamos algún recuerdo o hablábamos sobre Henry y como debíamos coordinarnos con las visitas y deberes_

 _-Yo tengo una pregunta - dije luego de dar un trago al vaso de sidra que nos acompañaba aquella noche -¿qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste?_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-¿El día que traje a Henry de Boston, que pensaste o sentiste?_

 _La observé meditar la respuesta antes de dar un sorbo a su copa_

 _-Primero me embargo el alivio, ver a Henry correr hacia la casa era todo lo que quería en ese momento_

 _-Henry no fue muy empático en ese momento - murmure recordando el como la había ignorado cuando llegamos_

 _-Hoy entiendo que las historias de aquel libro fueron su tabla de salvación en aquel momento - admitió - él supo ver que el pueblo no era normal y el libro le dio muchas respuestas en ese momento_

 _-¿Y después?_

 _-¿Después de que? - pregunto sin entender_

 _-Una vez que viste que Henry estaba bien - explique buscando volver a retomar el tema - que pensaste al verme_

 _-Odio, aquel que sólo había sentido alguna vez por tu madre_

 _-Vaya - exclame sorprendida al ver cuán sinceras eran sus palabras - lo siento_

 _La sentí tomar una de mis manos y hacer presión en ella_

 _-Tu no eras la responsable Emma, en ese momento Henry era la única persona en mi vida - me explicó mirándome a los ojos - nunca fui buena compartiendo mis cosas y tu querías de cierta manera a Henry_

 _-Nunca vine con intención de quitártelo_

 _-¿Que pensaste tú?_

 _-Que eras la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida - respondí antes de tomar ventaja de nuestras posiciones y besarla como hace una noches atrás._

 _Cuando la sentí reaccionar y responderme, mis manos fueron directas hasta sus caderas tomándola con fuerza para llevarla hasta mi regazo y seguir besándola con comodidad_

 _-Había dicho que no nos íbamos a volver a besar - murmuró echando su cuello hacia atrás mientras lo recorría con mi lengua_

 _-Shhh - le hice callar sin dejar de besarla - que estoy cumpliendo una fantasía aquí_

 _-¿Así?_

 _-Sip - le remarque la P_

 _-¿Y cuál sería sheriff?_

 _-Besar a la alcaldesa más guapa del pueblo_

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

Un dolor intenso en mi mano me saco de mi rabia y celos al ver a Graham y Regina juntos.

La fuerza que había hecho sobre la taza de café caliente había traído como consecuencia una quemadura bastante fea.

Aparte la vista al verlos marcharse de ahí y me giré para irme cuando me topé de frente con mi madre

-Disculpa, lo siento, no te vi - se disculpó nerviosa agachándose a recoger los libros que se le habían caído

-No te preocupes, era yo la que estaba despistada - dije agachándome para ayudarla

-Tienes la mano herida - indicó preocupada apuntándome

Hice una mueca al comprobar que efectivamente mi mano hacia empezado a adquirir un tono rojo algo preocupante

-Será mejor que vaya al hospital a que le vean eso - me aconsejo apretando los libros contra su pecho

-Claro Mam. ... Marie Margaret - corregí al ver que casi la llamaba mama

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamó así?

-Ehhh. .. Tu nombre está escrito en tu cuaderno - respondí con rapidez

La vi apretar aún más los cuadernos buscando crear distancia entre nosotras, ver nuevamente su rostro sin las marcas de la última batalla era un soplo de aire fresco a mis pulmones, sus ojos volvían a tener esas chispas de inocencia que un día llegaron a molestarme cuando la conocí.

-No eres de aquí – comento una vez ya más calmada

-Así es – asegure, extendiendo mi mano sana – Emma Swan Nolan, un gusto conocerte y lamento haberte golpeado

-Oh, no te preocupes - aseguro con sus clásicos movimientos despreocupados de esa época – pero de verdad, deberías verte esa mano

-¿Me indicas donde está el hospital? – Le pedí fingiendo estar desorientada, tenía que comenzar a relacionarme con ella – la verdad es que estoy algo perdida

-Yo te llevo, no tengo problemas

-Genial – le agradecí siguiéndola hasta el hospital - ¿Sabes dónde puedo ubicar al Doctor Whale?

Se detuvo tras mi pregunta para mirarme ladeando la cabeza, imagine las cientos de teorías que podrían estar pasando por su mente, las posibilidades eran infinitas y llevaban años sin que algo interesante pasara por sus vidas

\- Trabaja ahí mismo en el hospital Emma – me indico retomando su camino mordiéndose el labio para contener su curiosidad

3, 2, 1

-¿Puedo preguntar para que lo buscas?

Sonreí antes de contestar, sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera en un par de horas todo el pueblo lo sabría

-Busco a mi hermano David Nolan, me dijeron que estaba aquí en estado de coma hace algunos años

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

Tras la mirada de asombro al descubrir que posiblemente el paciente que visitaba hace años tenía un nombre no pudo contener las preguntas camino al hospital.

Le dije que era algo complicado de contar pero que lo haría si me aceptaba un café tras terminar en el hospital, le señale que quería estar segura de que era mi hermano perdido y que así era yo estaría encantada de compartir mi felicidad con ella.

Tras intercambiar números de teléfonos y entrar por urgencia para pedir una atención por quemadura en mi mano logre que me atendiera Whale tras salir de una cirugía

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Whale – me saludo quitándose la mascarilla – Me dijeron que estaba buscándome

\- Así es, mi nombre es Emma Swan – Nolan – le salude estirando mi mano – vengo desde la ciudad de Boston tras el rastro de mi hermano y me indicaron que en este hospital tenían un Jonh Doe con sus características

Le mostré una fotografía en la que aparecía abrazada a él en uno de sus cumpleaños que tenía en la cartera que había traído conmigo desde el futuro

Lo vi fruncir las cejas buscando la trampa

-Voy a tener que pedirle los papeles que confirmen su parentesco y un examen de ADN

-No hay problemas, los papeles los tengo en mi maleta y puedo traerlos mañana a primera hora – le asegure rogando porque Gold los tuviera a tiempo – y el examen de ADN puede tomarlo cuando desee, pero me gustaría verlo primero de ser posible

\- Lo entiendo – aseguro al ver mi cara de pena – haga el favor de seguirme

Camine detrás de él hasta el mismo cuarto donde lo había conocido años atrás o hacia adelante… fruncí el ceño ante la confusión de tiempos que tenía en la cabeza

Una vez que llegamos hasta el cuarto donde el estaba hace años y volver a verlo vivo fue más de lo que pude soportar en aquel momento, sin importar lo que Whale pudiera pensar en ese momento abrace su cuerpo inmóvil hundiendo mi nariz en su pecho como acostumbraba hacer el último tiempo tratando de ahogar las lágrimas.

Acaricie cada rasgo de su cara sintiendo como si hubiesen sido años que no lo veía

-Hola David - le susurre una vez que deje de llorar como una niña en sus brazos

-Quizás ofrezca alguna reacción ahora que está usted con el

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Hay estudios que demuestran que algunos pacientes en coma reaccionan de forma positiva bajo estímulos familiares

Sonreí al pensar el estímulo que había provocado que despertará la última vez

-Eso espero doctor

-La voy a dejar por unos minutos - me señaló algo nervioso - voy a hacer unas llamadas y vuelvo enseguida

Lo observé con una sonrisa ahogada marcharse todo nervioso, sabía que la llamada sería para cierta alcaldesa que estaba como número de emergencia de mi padre

-Esto se va a poner interesante papá - le susurre acariciando sus cortos cabellos

Como predije, no habían pasado más de 30 minutos cuando escuche el ruido de sus pasos llegar

\- Señorita Swan, le presentó a nuestra alcaldesa y contacto de nuestro paciente Regina Mills - nos presentó Whale

Juro que cuando levante la vista para saludarla di un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente. La mirada que me dio lo decía todo

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan - saludo con un tono frío y amenazante extendiéndome la mano

Estire mi mano con algo de temor, sabía que no tenía magia para matarme con una bola de fuego pero seguía siendo Regina Mills y su mirada intimidante

-Buenas tardes Regina

-Es alcaldesa Mills para usted - corrigió dándome una mirada evaluativa, levantando la ceja con una clara expresión de asco hacia mí

-Lo siento - murmure algo adolorida al volver escucharla y sentir el odio hacia mi

Aún el recuerdo fresco de ella en aquella habitación de hospital me atacaba al verla

-¿Y quién se supone que es usted? - volvió a arremeter

-Soy hermana de David – murmure

-Y ahora recién aparece, ¿luego de todos estos años? - pregunto dando un paso más hacia mí -¿y usted espera que crea eso?

Baje la mirada fingiendo apenarme para poder esconder la sonrisa que quería brotar, Regina siempre sería Regina, no importaba el tiempo que pasara

-Llevo bastante buscándolo - levante la vista para mostrar que no podía llegar a intimidarme y le ataque- quizás si ustedes tuvieran un mejor sistema de ingreso no habría tardado en encontrarlo

-¿No lleva ni dos días en mi ciudad y ya tiene el descaro de criticarlo? – me discutió caminando hasta mi quedando cara a cara. Podía sentir el olor a manzana de su cuerpo a causa de la cercanía.

Ahora entendía a Ruby cuando me había mencionado sobre la tensión sexual que emitíamos cada vez que discutíamos y que no se extrañaba que hubiésemos terminado en una relación

-¿Le comió la lengua el gato o sus padres no le enseñaron a responder acaso?

Sacudí la cabeza y di un paso hacia atrás para generar algo de espacio entre nosotras, esta mujer independiente el tiempo en el que fuera lograba hacer corto circuito en mi cabeza

-No lo estoy criticando, señora – ignore el cómo odio mis palabras – solo estoy señalándole el por qué tarde en dar a este pueblo perdido en la nada

-Escúchame bien…

-Cualquiera diría que estaba oculto con magia, con lo que tarde en encontrarlo – le interrumpí mirándola a los ojos

 _Emma 1 Regina 0_

La vi dar un paso hacia atrás sin quitarme la vista de encima, se acercó hasta Whale e ignorándome le ordeno

-Como responsable legal y alcaldesa de este pueblo, la señorita Swan no puede entrar a verlo hasta que compruebe lo que dice es verdad – ordeno sin volver a verme – le ordenare a Graham que vigile esa puerta

Y ahí sin voltear a verme se fue

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

 _*¿Como te fue hoy?* ZM_

 _*Fue una tarde interesante...*_

Deje el celular sobre la cama esperando la respuesta de Zelena y me tiré sobre esta para descansar un par de minutos

 _*¿Gold?* ZM_

 _*Gold fue el menor de mis problemas*_

Cerré los ojos sintiendo mi cabeza golpeada con las imágenes de Regina y Graham juntos en diferentes situaciones y posiciones

 _*Si Gold fue el menor de tus problemas, quiere decir que viste a mi hermanita querida* ZM_

 _*Olvide al Boy Toy que se trajo desde el bosque encantado*_

Volví a sentarme en la cama para estirarme y volver a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, el ver a mi padre vivo nuevamente hacia que el trago de ver al idiota tocar a mi novia doliera un poco menos

*¿Boy Toy? * ZM

Iba a contestar y explicarle que era un especie de prostituto cuando envió otro mensaje con emoticones de fiesta y aplausos con una corona al final

 _*Púdrete *_

Contesté antes de apagar el celular y meterme a la ducha antes de dormirme, si tenía suerte despertaba y resultaba todo esto ser una jodida pesadilla

El despertar al día siguiente fue producto de unos golpes duros contra mi puerta, sabía quién estaba tras ella, hasta para golpear de forma amenazante una puerta mi mujer tenía estilo

Sonreí acomodando mi cabellos como sabía que a ella le gustaba, suelto y alborotado. Tomé la ropa interior más llamativa y pequeña que encontré y me la puse. Camine sólo con esta puesta hasta la puerta abriéndola hasta el fondo para que pudiera apreciar todo mi cuerpo.

Sonreí con suficiencia al ver su mandíbula caer y apretar sus brazos contra la cesta que traía

-buenos días Regina

-Alcaldesa Mills para usted, Miss Swan

-Qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana Regina - le pregunte ignorando su corrección invitándola a pasar dándole la espalda para caminar sensualmente por mi habitación

-¿Recibe a todos sus invitados de esa forma?

-¿Le incomoda?

-Claro que no - bufo - pero un mínimo de decencia le vendría bien a esta charla

-Dígame que puedo hacer por usted - le pedí apoyándome sobre el escritorio y cruzando mis brazos bajo mi busto resaltándolo de esa manera.

-Le he traído un presente - explicó estirando la canasta hacia mí, camine hasta ella notando como trataba de mantener la vista en mis ojos y no desviarla hacia más abajo

-Las he traído yo misma de mi manzano

-Debo decir que son hermosas y perfectas sus manzanas - le dije tomando una y dándole una mirada a su escote asegurándome que entendiera la referencia

-Los exámenes dieron positivos para su parentesco con David

-Lo imaginé

-Y como habrá notado su hermano esta con excelentes cuidados - me indicó dando un paso hacia atrás debido a mi cercanía - así que no es necesario que extienda su estadía en este lugar

-Lo noté - asegure aprovechando su incomodidad camine hasta ella logrando encerraron entre la puerta y yo

-Pero quiero disfrutar a mi hermano y todo lo que pueda ofrecerme este pueblo a mi estancia aquí - susurre acercándome hasta ella

La vi tragar pesado y desviar su vista hasta mis labios. Me acerqué aún más dejando mi boca a centímetros de ella

-Tenga un buen día Regina - le despedí rozando su cuerpo con el mío al abrir la puerta - de seguro que nos veremos por ahí

La mirada de odio que me dio al darse cuenta que había jugado con ella antes de marcharse, valió cada hormona que tuve que utilizar para no tirarme sobre ella en ese momento

Cerré la puerta pensando en una sola cosa.

Prepárate Regina Mills, no vas a saber cómo ni cuándo pero esta rubia llegó para quedarse en tu vida, ahora y siempre

 _ **Espero que les gustara y no duden de dejarme sus comentarios, todo es bien recibido**_

 _ **Cariño, como siempre dedicado a tu persona y a tu ardilla… hablo en serio, pestillo cariño, no son costosos**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	7. Henry

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Pasando por aquí y publicando un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **7 Henry**

 _-¿Mamá?_

 _-¡Hola Henry! - saludé viéndolo pasar a la comisaría y tomar asiento frente a mí -¿qué ocurre chico?_

 _-Tenemos que hablar_

 _Levante una ceja al notar la seriedad de sus palabras_

 _-Por favor dime que Violet no está embarazada - le pedí al imaginarme los posibles escenarios en los que Regina me culparía de alguna manera_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! - negó con rapidez_

 _-¿Necesitas que te compre condones? - pregunte aprovechando el momento, desconocía si Regina había tenido la charla con el chico_

 _-Ehhh - lo vi colocarse colorado ante la incomodidad - tengo cubierto eso, no te preocupes_

 _Levante la ceja de forma inquisitiva para presionarlo a que me diera información. Pagaría mi peso en oro si fue Regina quien le dio su primer preservativo_

 _-El abuelo ya me dio la charla - susurro incómodo pasando las manos por sobre su pantalón_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que pareció recordar a lo que venia_

 _-Yo venía a hablar contigo por algo específico ma_

 _Me acomode en mi silla esperando a que hablara y jurándome a mí misma en silencio que no me iba a inscribir en ninguna locura fantástica. Con nuestra ida al inframundo había bastado_

 _-Quiero que te hagas amiga de mama_

 _-Yo soy amiga de tu madre_

 _-Hablo de una amiga de verdad - me explicó - desde la muerte de Robín no sale de casa y no es sano para una mujer de su edad..._

 _-¿Quieres que te la quite de encima, no es así?_

 _-¡Claro que no!_

 _Levante una ceja para demostrar mi incredulidad_

 _-Quizás un poco – susurro derrotado tras un par de minutos en silencio – es solo que me ahoga_

 _-Es tu madre, tengo entendido que es su deber_

 _-Pero tú no lo haces – señalo con algo de molestia entre dientes_

 _-¿Quieres que lo haga? – pregunte parándome para acercarme a el - ¿quieres que haga una investigación de la vida de tu novia?_

 _-No…_

 _-Henry mírame – le pedí sosteniendo su mentón – yo te amo, eres mi único hijo y quiero creer que sabes que por ti lo daría todo, incluyendo la vida de ser necesario_

 _Pase mi mano por su mejilla borrando la lágrima que había brotado de uno de sus ojos, lo mire con cariño antes de dejar un beso sobre su cabeza_

 _-Tu madre cubre la cuota de sobreprotección de nosotras dos – le explique_

 _-¿Sabes que te perdone, cierto?_

 _-¿Seguro? – pregunte algo inquieta, nunca habíamos hablado del tema de forma honesta como hasta ahora_

 _-Sí, entendí que era la mejor opción en aquel momento – dijo pasando sus manos por mis hombros – además, quiero creer que el destino trabaja de forma curiosa con nuestra familia_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Soy hijo de la salvadora y de la reina malvada – soltó en tono de broma – si me hubiese quedado contigo seguramente tendría una vida aburrida y mundana_

 _-Ridículo – sonreí golpeándole suavemente el hombro y empujándolo hasta la salida - ¿Así que quieres bajarle al nivel de vigilancia a tu madre?_

 _-Creo que se reducirían bastante mis traumas de niñez…_

 _-Eres una pequeña rata manipuladora – le dije sonriendo ante su palabras – vamos a buscar a tu madre para almorzar, en el camino planearemos algo para que puedas salir con Violet y Regina se quede con mi encantadora persona._

Tras la visita de Regina a mi cuarto aquella mañana, había bajado a tomar desayuno a la cafetería, note en cuanto me senté como las miradas se posaban en mí y los dedos me apuntaban de manera poco sutil

-Así que el famoso John Doe del pueblo tiene nombre - saludo Ruby al servirme

-Buenos días para ti también Ruby - le saludé ignorando su comentario

-Vamos Emma, prácticamente somos amigas - suplico sentándose en la mesa conmigo - anda, cuéntamelo todo rubia

Reí al ver que ciertas cosas nunca cambiarían, aún más al notar que mi madre venía entrando

-Pues tendrás que esperar a servirle a mi amiga Marie quien también quiere saber.

Minutos después estábamos tomando desayuno y bajo la atenta mirada de ellas les explique que David era mi hermano y que nos habíamos separados por algunos problemas míos y que cuando había querido volver a contactarlo no encontraba pista de él

-Debió de ser muy frustrante todo eso - consoló Marie al escuchar mi historia

Hice una mueca de pena al recordar cuando David había caído muerto en los brazos de Nieves sin oportunidad de salvarlo aquel día

-Lo importante es que ya lo encontraste - señalo Ruby sacándome del mal recuerdo

Asentí con la cabeza mientras terminaba con mi desayuno con rapidez

-Si me disculpan – me levante de la mesa despidiéndome de ellas – voy a ir a ver a David.

SQ & SQ SQ & SQ SQ & SQ

-… como veras, el plan original eran un par de semanas y termine años atrás.

Le había narrado a David todo lo que había ocurrido una vez que quede sola en su habitación, había vuelto a tener mis monólogos con él. Al parecer era mejor terapia que hablar con Archie

-Aún no he hablado con Zelena de cuáles son los pasos a seguir durante mi estancia en el pasado – acomode su almohada – se supone que hoy debo de llevarle alguno ingredientes que Gold tenía en su tienda para ver si puede regresarnos al futuro con ellos

Volví a revisar que nadie me escuchara y seguí hablando con mi padre

-No te niego que me tienta seguir picando a Regina – suspire al recordar nuestro encuentro en la mañana y como un baño de agua helada había sido necesario para calmar mi cuerpo – pero algo me dice que cuando regrese al futuro no le va a hacer gracia mi coqueteo pasado

Volví a sentarme a su lado acariciando su mano

\- Además me preocupa que la imagen de las lapidas de las fotografías que traje – me acerque aún más a el – no se han borrado aun

Suspire pensando que todo lo que hice seria en vano, si Zelena nos devolvía al futuro y nada cambiaba

\- ¿Crees que debería de hacer más?

Me levante y empecé a pasear por su cuarto pensando en alguna manera de arreglar todo esto y que el futuro sufriera el menor impacto posible en nuestras vidas.

Mi anterior viaje al pasado me había enseñado que era una mala idea interferir, había traído a las princesas de Arendelle y a Marian que había resultado ser Zelena, todo eso y sin querer… ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar si lo hacía con intención?

Hundí mi cara entre mis manos buscando alguna respuesta, en este momento cualquier señal divina me serviría

-¿Se encuentra bien? – me preguntaron desde la puerta

Quite las manos desde mi cara y me enfoque en Blue quien preguntaba desde la puerta con su traje de ayudante de enfermera

-Solo sobrepasada con haber encontrado a mi hermano – le mentí

-No debió de ser fácil – me consoló ingresando a la habitación para ordenar un poco – lo importante es no perder la fe en que las cosas pueden cambiar o que podemos hacer algo para marcar la diferencia

-¿A pesar de que se corra el riesgo de que se pueda hacer más daño en el proceso de buscar un fin?

-Creo que se debe de hacer lo imposible para buscar el bien del que uno ama

-¿A pesar que el resultado no sea el esperado?

-Las cosas nunca son fáciles, pero debes de preguntarte si quieres quedarte de brazos cruzado viendo las cosas pasar o actuar

-No es fácil – solté ante sus palabras de consuelo

-No lo es querida – poso una mano en mi hombro a modo de apoyo – pero tu hermano está vivo a tu lado

Mire el pecho de David subir y bajar con regularidad

-¿No valió acaso la pena todo lo que hiciste por verlo una vez más? – pregunto antes de irse y dejarme sola con mis pensamientos

SQ & SQ SQ & SQ SQ & SQ

Había hablado por teléfono con Zelena poco después de despedirme de David en el hospital, le pedí que nos reuniéramos en la playa cerca del antiguo castillo de Henry.

No pude evitar sentir como los recuerdos me golpeaban al subirme a él, las conversaciones que había tenido con Henry en ese lugar, sus deseos de que me quedara a su lado y sus intentos de convencerme de que los habitantes del pueblo eran personajes de historias

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué me pediste encontrarnos en este lugar perdido en la nada? – escuche preguntar desde atrás mío

-Me gusta este lugar

La vi sentarse a mi lado dejando sus piernas fuera del castillo al igual que yo y soltar un suspiro de cansancio al recibir las cosas que me había pedido para intentar volver

-Zelena yo…

-No podemos volver aun Emma

-¿De verdad?

-El hechizo fue creado con la intensión de salvar a Henry y David – me explico dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y sentir la brisa – mientras no cambies los hechos que condujeron a su muerte no hay forma de que podamos volver

-¿Qué debo de cambiar?

-Si bien el saber cosas de futuro hará que nunca te juntes amorosamente con Hook, eso no asegura que el no pueda intentar hacerles daño en algún momento produciendo que se repitan los mismos acontecimientos

-No lo entiendo – pase las manos por mi cabellos nerviosa – pensé que con solo evitar que regresara Hook a Storybook sería suficiente para detener lo que ocurrió

-La muerte de David y Henry es algo escrito en piedra Emma, claramente el que volviéramos hasta este punto sin ver cambios, quiere decir que esa batalla debe de suceder, solo podemos jugar nuestras cartas para asegurarnos que seamos nosotros los vencedores y Hook no logre su cometido, ya sea de sepáralas o asesinando a Henry para herirlas.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Zelena, me deje caer a su lado envuelta en el olor de la bufanda de Henry que aún conservaba con un hechizo. Trate de buscar la manera de cambiar el destino de manera de evitar que Hook ganara en ese momento

-Emma… - se incorporó para mirarme – debes de casarte con Regina lo antes posible

Pegue una carcajada que provoco que me mirara como si hubiese perdido la cabeza

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Swan?

-Zelena, una cosa es explicarle a Regina que debe de casarse conmigo estando ya enamorada de mí y otra es muy diferente es decirle a esta Regina que se case conmigo

-Estamos hablando de la misma Regina, Emma

-No lo hacemos Zelena, te lo aseguro – me incorpore para mirarla – será mejor que pienses en otra forma de ganar esa batalla, porque estoy a años luz de enamorar a Regina al punto de que se case conmigo

-Eres una exagerada Emma Swan

-Zelena…

Detuve mi discurso cuando lo vi…

Henry caminaba hasta nosotras con la cabeza gacha envuelta en su abrigo, buscando cubrirse del viento que golpeaba con fuerza su pequeño cuerpo

-Henry…

-¿Donde? – pregunto incorporándose y buscándolo con la mirada

Lo observamos de forma silenciosa caminar hacia nosotras, seguramente aún no había notado nuestra presencia por estar pateando las piedras del camino

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Zelena

Fruncí el ceño al preguntarme lo mismo, ya era algo tarde como para que estuviera por estos lugares y solo

-Hola – lo saludo Zelena golpeándome con el codo para que reaccionara y se levantó acercándose a Henry

-¿Qué haces? – le susurre acompañándola

-Empiezo con la primera etapa de mi plan

-¿Plan? –le cuestione sin saber a qué se refería

-Claro, debemos de conquistar a Regina, que mejor manera de hacerlo que agradando a su hija

-Zelena, eso es mala idea –le rogué entre susurros tratando de detener su acercamiento a mi hijo con esa sonrisa macabra que suele usar – es mala en tantos niveles…

-Ten un poco de fe Swan – me susurro antes de escaparse de mí

Gire los ojos buscando paciencia y rezando porque Regina no apareciera pronto

-… y entonces te vimos, solo estábamos preocupadas

-Mamá dice que no debo de hablar con gente extraña – le escuche decir dando un paso hacia atrás algo asustado

-Y tiene toda la verdad chico – le indique colocándome a su altura extendiendo mi mano – Soy Emma Swan, llegue hace dos días al pueblo acompañada de mi amiga aquí presente, ella es Zelena…

-Green – me ayudo a corregir a que no dijera Mills

-Zelena Green – le volví a repetir

-Me llamo Henry Mills

-Un gusto hacerlo chico – le salude estrechando su mano – ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que andes por estos lados tan solo?

-Si…

-¿Dónde está tu madre? – le interrogue con algo de dureza

Lo observe dar un paso hacia atrás ante mis palabras asustado

Cerré los ojos tratando de entender que él no era el mismo chico que un día había conocido, según lo que había calculado era probable que ni siquiera supiera que era adoptado en esta época

-Lo siento Henry – me disculpe levantando las palmas – es solo que no puedo evitar preguntar, era sheriff en mi antiguo pueblo, así que no puedo evitar actuar como caballero de blanca armadura

Lo vi sonreír ante la comparación de mis palabras, sabía que algunas cosas eran parte de su esencia y que no habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Me volví a arrodillar a su altura al ver que el viento había aumentado y la baja de temperatura en ese momento se hacía presente con fuerza

-Toma – le ofrecí de forma inconsciente la bufanda que traía en mi cuello – te mantendrá caliente hasta que lleguemos hasta tu casa

Dio unos pasos acercándose a mí bajando su chaqueta para que se la colocara

Comencé a acomodársela de forma cariñosa, apreciando el momento

-Mi mama estaba conversando con el sheriff de este pueblo en la oficina de la casa – me explico mirándome – siempre lo hacen los días Jueves, me dejan viendo una película y se encierran ahi lo que dura esta

-¿Y que es lo que hac…? – escuche preguntar a zelena y antes de que terminara la pregunta la golpee con mi codo y le lance una mirada para que mantuviera la boca cerrada

-Aun así chico, no es bueno que te escapes de casa

-Lo sé, pero me aburro

-Vamos pequeño, te llevare a casa – le pase el brazo por el hombro para empujarlo hacia mi auto acompañada de Zelena

-¡Suelta a mi hijo ahora mismo!

Me voltee para ver a una Regina bajar desde su mercedes echa un dragón enfurecido seguida por Graham

-Yo no… - trate de explicarle para calmar su furia

-Henry ven aquí, enseguida – ordeno ignorándome

Vi a Henry correr hasta su lado con cara de arrepentido hasta ser abrazado por ella quien lo revisaba como madre recibiendo a su hijo de la guerra

-Qué demonios Swan… – susurro Zelena a mi lado – Sé que es Regina, se ve igual que ella, pero siento que le falta algo

Apreté la boca, sabiendo a lo que se referia

-Graham quiero que las arrestes en este momento por intento de secuestro y …

-¿Secuestro? – interrumpió Zelena caminando hasta ella enfrentándola – quizás si no estuvieras haciendo quizás que cosas con este… - indico con la mano a Graham de forma despectiva que aún no había abierto la boca – Quizás tu hijo no estaría a estas horas fuera de casa

-Quien te crees que eres tú para decirme como ser madre, aparecida de quien sabe de donde

-Yo también soy madre – le dio una mirada de arriba abajo – y al parecer una mejor que tu

Abrí los ojos al ver como el rostro de Regina se desfiguraba ante el ataque de Zelena, bastaron unos segundos para que reaccionara y me interpusiera entre ellas antes de las cosas pasaran a las manos

-Suéltame en este instante rubia estúpida – gritaba enfurecida de entre mis brazos

-Déjala ir Emma – gritaba desde atrás Zelena picándola para enfurecerla aún mas – no le tengo miedo a esta mujer que se cree reina y no alcanza ni para plebeya

Apreté aún más mis brazos a su alrededor buscando calmarla. Apreté mis brazos a su cintura y con mi cara enterrada en su cuello recordando su olor busque poder lograrlo como hace un tiempo atrás lo hacía cuando los recuerdos la superaban

La sentí removerse empujándome lejos de ella y dándome un golpe en la cara con su mano abierta. Busque poder conectar mis ojos a los de ella y saber que pasaba por su cabeza

-Lárguense de mi pueblo – nos apuntó nerviosas – no las quiero ver en este lugar mañana

-No lo haremos – contesto Zelena dando un paso hacia ella – Mi ex cuñada y yo estamos viendo la posibilidad de abrir un negocio en este lugar

-No lo voy a permitir

-La decisión no depende de ti Regina – le explique una vez que había recuperado el habla tras el golpe – el señor Gold nos ha cedido una de sus propiedades

La vi dar un paso hacia atrás sin bajar el dedo que aun nos apuntaba

-Se van a arrepentir, las dos

Camino dándonos la espalda y sin voltearse a vernos tomo su auto con Henry quien se aferraba asustado a la bufanda que le había entregado y Graham y se fue.

-¿Aun crees que voy a poder casarme con ella? – le pregunte a Zelena camino hasta el auto

-No

-¿Aun crees que es la misma Regina?

-Cuando estuvo a punto de ahorcarme vi a mi hermana aparecer

-Regina lleva años siendo adorada y temida en este pueblo, la primera vez que llegue, me enfrente a ella sin miedo

-Y eso activo a la Regina del bosque encantado

Sonreí al ver que Zelena había entendido

-Sera mejor que busquemos otro plan para volver Zelena

-No – me apunto con el dedo – tú vas a enamorar a mi hermana y te vas a casar con ella, cuando eso ocurra nos volveremos al futuro

-Nos odia y acaba de golpearme

-Detalles Swan, solo debemos asegurarnos de apresurar su etapa odio hacia ti, luego de eso será tarea fácil hacer que se enamore de ti

Gire los ojos al pensar en la locura de plan que tenía en mente, hice partir el auto para volver a la cabaña donde se estaba quedando Zelena

-Por cierto Emma… ¿Qué tiene mi hermana por los sheriffs de esta ciudad? Porque déjame decirte que este es mucho más guapo que tu

Negué con la cabeza mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

 _Maldición, no importaba el tiempo que pasaras, Regina seguía golpeando fuerte_

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les gustara… gracias a aquellos que leen y me dejan un mensaje y a los lectores fantasmas también**_

 _ **Cariño… en RA o sin ella me haces feliz, no lo dudes nunca**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	8. El manzano en conflicto

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Algo atrasada pero aquí dejando el octavo capítulo de este fics**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

8 El manzano en conflicto

 _-¿Qué significa esto? - pregunto en cuanto me vio sentada bajo su preciado Manzano con dos botellas de cerveza en las manos. Sonreí extendiendo uno de los botellines hacia ella, la vi cruzarse de brazos frente a mí, negándose a mi ofrecimiento, le di un vistazo a sus bellas y bien formadas piernas bajo tan ajustada falda. Falda que cada día me llamaba más a arrancársela a jirones o con los dientes_

 _-Te estoy ofreciendo una botella de cerveza para que la bebas bajo este encantador sol - dije haciendo alusión con sarcasmo a las negras nubes que se asomaban._

 _Mantuve mi mano sin rendirme en alto hasta que la vi coger con fuerza sin llevárselo a la boca_

 _-Vamos Regina - le pique - siéntate un minuto a mi lado_

 _-Soy la reina, no me voy a sentar sobre el césped_

 _-Oh Majestad, hágale el favor a esta plebeya de traer su Real trasero hasta este humilde césped y disfrutar de un placer mundano_

 _La vi fruncir una sonrisa antes de girar los ojos para fingir fastidio antes de sentarse a mi lado con las piernas dobladas como la dama que era_

 _-¿Que ocurra Emma?_

 _-¿Que te hace pensar que ocurre algo?_

 _-Me citaste tú a este lugar_

 _-Si... - deje ir el aire junto a la valentía que tenía en ese momento_

 _-¿Todo bien? - pregunto llevando una de sus manos hasta las mías apretándola_

 _-Regina, se que hay ciertos acuerdos no hablados entre nosotras, con respecto a lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotras algunas noches que hemos quedado después de cenar en tu casa_

 _-Emma..._

 _-Espera, déjame terminar antes que te armes una idea equivocada - le interrumpí al verla removerse incómoda al ver de lo que quería hablar_

 _-Me gusta que nos besemos - dije - pero no estoy enamorada de ti_

 _-No lo haces mal - me soltó encogiendo los hombros - y tampoco estoy enamorada de ti_

 _-Porque sería una locura si lo hiciéramos_

 _-Claramente - aseguró levantando una ceja - además ninguna está en condiciones de pensar en una relación_

 _Levante las cejas sorprendida ante sus palabras_

 _-Es decir, en una relación con otra persona, no nosotras._

 _-Claro, claro..._

 _El silencio se vio interrumpido cuando se puso de pie rápidamente para verme hacia abajo_

 _-Lo que ha pasado, no se volverá a repetir sheriff y espero que sea capaz de respetar mi decisión - se cruzó de brazos para imponer su poder como siempre lo hacía conmigo, había aprendido a leerla con el tiempo a su lado_

 _-No_

 _-¿No?_

 _Hice pasar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta mientras me colocaba de pie para quedar a su altura_

 _-No quiero que acabe lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotras_

 _-Swan. .._

 _Levante la mano para callarla y poder seguir_

 _-Ambas somos adultas y al parecer estamos cómodas con lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento, así que quería proponerte algún tipo de acuerdo entre nosotras_

 _-¿Un acuerdo? - dijo dando un paso hacia mí de forma amenazante_

 _-Quiero proponerte el que seamos amigas con beneficios_

 _-¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que yo aceptaré algo tan... bajo?_

 _-Porque disfrutas tenerme debajo tuyo - le encare con mi respuesta haciéndola retroceder hacia el manzano - o que yo esté sobre ti presionándote_

 _-Detente Swan_

 _-Sólo imagina como seria Regina - susurre levantando mis brazos hasta apoyarlos en el tronco de árbol formando una jaula en ella -nos conocemos, somos amigas, sólo le agregaríamos el beneficio del buen sexo a nuestra amistad_

 _-¿Sin sentimientos charmings?_

 _-El que se enamora pierde Regina Mills - susurre acercándome hasta su boca_

 _-Entonces creo que tenemos un trato Swan – susurro antes de cerrar la distancia entre nosotras y sellar nuestro acuerdo bajo aquel árbol_

 _Árbol que tiempo después se volvería parte de nuestra historia_

 __

-… No sé qué más puedo contarte David – tome asiento a su lado – las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas si consideras los cinco intentos de Regina de desalojarnos del pueblo o de cerrar el nuevo negocio de Zelena con alguna artimaña legal o leyes que solo Dios sabe cuándo las invento

Cerré los ojos tratando de descansar mi cabeza por un par de minutos esperaba que si me quedaba quieta lograría mitigar el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde hace un par de horas

Había pasado una semana desde mi último encuentro directo con Regina en la playa. Si bien seguía enviándome miradas asesinas cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí o cuando yo me quedaba mirando a Henry, no sentía que hubiese avanzado con ella, sentía que faltaba algo entre nosotras, aun no sabía qué, pero tenía la esperanza de averiguarlo pronto.

Era esa sensación de que algo importante había ocurrido en nuestro tiempo que marcó un antes y un después en nuestra relación cuando llegue por primera vez a Storybook

-Supongo que el hecho de que Zelena quisiera bautizar su tienda como "El bosque Encantado" no ayudo a hacer más suave nuestra relación – hice un movimiento de obviedad con los ojos ante el comentario – te juro David que trate de convencerla a que fuera menos obvia, pero ya sabes cómo es esa mujer

Volví a ponerme de pie para poder caminar por la habitación de mi padre, tenía que seguir contándole los últimos acontecimientos

-La tendrías que haber visto David, juro que vi el fuego salir de sus ojos cuando vio el letrero – lleve mi mano hasta mi nariz al recordar ese momento – te juro que aun no entiendo cuál es el plan de Zelena para que la enamore, porque hasta el momento lo único que ha hecho es que me odie aún más si es posible que al comienzo

Detuve mi caminar tratando de buscar una nueva perspectiva al plan de Zelena, hasta el momento lo único que había logrado era que nos odiara a ambas, sin mencionar que no sospechaba quienes éramos y que yo era la madre de Henry

\- Diablos David, en cuanto Regina se enterara me va a matar – exclame al olvidar ese pequeño detalle – y si la conozco bien, de seguro ya envió a Sidney a averiguar quién soy

Pase mis manos por mi cabello nerviosa al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado Regina en ese momento y su miedos de que le iba a quitar a Henry

-¿Tienes algún consejo David para resolver eso? – le pregunte mirándolo

Espere alguna señal divina que me iluminara

-¿Sabes que no va a responderte, cierto?

Me gire asustada para ver quién me había estado escuchando

Mi madre estaba apoyada en la puerta con unas flores en las manos, sonreí al verla feliz

-Lo sé – le asegure para saludarla con un ligero abrazo - ¿llevas mucho en la puerta?

-No te preocupes, solo alcance a escuchar tu última pregunta – me aseguro levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia – aunque no te negare que ya te había notado que sueles hablar con el

-Es una mala costumbre – trate de explicarme algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes Emma, yo suelo hablar con las ardillas y los pajaritos cuando soy paseos por el parque

Ahogue la carcajada que casi se me escapa con un carraspeo

-Cada quien con sus locuras entonces – asegure – además esta es menos costosa que una cita con un psicólogo

-Claramente

Prepare mis cosas para salir y dejarle un par de minutos a solas, aun no me había inmiscuido en su relación o por que seguía yendo a visitarlo a pesar de que yo también lo hacía, quería suponer que su amor traspasaba incluso el olvido al que estaban condenados en ese momento

-Te dejo Marie – me despedí ya en la puerta – te dejo a cargo del cuidado de mi hermano

\- No hay problema– se despidió – ¿Emma?

-Dime

-Sé que no me corresponde – la vi acercarse apretando sus manos en gesto de nerviosismo – pero ten cuidado con la alcaldesa Mills

Levante la ceja para invitarla a hablar

-Ha estado preguntando por ti en el pueblo, ella y un periodista llamado Sidney Glass

-No me extrañaría

-Solo ten cuidado Emma

-No te preocupes _mamá_

La vi sonreír ante la broma sin saber su trasfondo

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Me dirigí sin prisa hasta el castillo de Henry, necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad y calcular mi siguiente movimiento, pensé en hacer algún gesto amigable hacia Regina para que confiara en mí y poder ser su amiga, digo, esa fue la evolución natural de nuestra relación; Odio, amistad, sexo y amor

Llegando a la playa fue cuando note que Henry estaba sentado en su castillo con la cabeza inclinada y haciendo un ligero movimiento con los hombros

-Hey chico – le salude al tomar asiento a su lado cuando note que había estado llorando - ¿qué ocurre?

Espere a su lado la respuesta, note que aun llevaba la bufanda que le había obsequiado el día que nos conocimos

-Hoy en clases nos pidieron algunas fotografías de nuestra familia – soltó un suspiro de pena tras sus palabras – no encontré ninguna en casa

-Quizás tu madre no se lleva bien con su familia y por eso no tiene fotografías – el señale tratando de consolarlo ante su descubrimiento

-Tampoco hay imágenes de mamá estando embarazada

Apreté los labios al darme cuenta en la conversación que me estaba metiendo. Trate de hacer memoria de algún comentario que hubiese escuchado de cuando Henry descubrió que era adoptado.

-Nunca le pregunte a mamá sobre quien era mi padre- siguió hablando - es decir, tú has visto que no es fácil hablar con ella

-Tu madre es… un ser complejo Henry

Me miro levantando una ceja al término que había empleado

-Está bien, tu madre no es el ser más amable del mundo

-Lo sé – aseguro – tiene cierto parecido a la villana de los cuentos hadas

\- Algo…

El silencio nos embargó por unos minutos antes de que volviera a hablar

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza chico?

-¿Crees que pueda ser adoptado?

-Henry…

-Es decir, toda la evidencia apunta a que así es y yo…

-Henry mírame – le tome los brazos al ver que se estaba alternado – quiero que me escuches porque voy a contarte algo muy personal

Lo vi asentir con la cabeza

-Yo crecí en el sistema de adopción – le explique suavizando la información – y hace algunos años atrás cometí errores que me enviaron a la cárcel

-¿Estuviste en la cárcel?

-No fue nada grave, te lo aseguro – seguí – cuando estaba en ese lugar supe que estaba esperando un hijo

-¿Tienes un hijo?

Levante una ceja ante la nueva interrupción

-Yo… lo di en adopción Henry – le confesé – y a pesar de que lo amaba sabía que le estaba dando la mayor oportunidad de la vida

-¿Lo buscaste?

-Algo así, digamos, que nuestros caminos se encontraron

-¿No quisiste recuperarlo?

-No, lo adopto una mujer que lo amaba más que su propia vida – le explique con un nudo en la garganta ante los recuerdos – eran felices juntos y además me dieron la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida en ese momento

-¿Quieres decir que si soy adoptado debería de dar las gracias?

-Tienes una buena vida chico y tu madre te ama

-No lo dice mucho

-Quizás no sabe hacerlo

Nuestra charla se vio interrumpida con el sonido de mi celular

-Disculpa – le pedí al tomar mi celular para contestar y alejarme un par de metros de Henry

Una vez que conteste solo pude entender gritos desde el otro lado mezclado con un montón de maldiciones

-Zelena, si no te calmas es difícil que pueda entenderte

-Tu novia, eso paso

-¿Que hizo ahora?

-Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos en este momento

-Zelena estoy en medio de algo importante ahora

-No me importa – me grito – o vienes a arreglar esto o yo voy a dejarte viuda antes de tiempo

Gire los ojos ante sus amenazas y le asegure que iría tras despedirme de Henry

-Henry – le indique acercándome– tengo que ir a la tienda de Zelena, ¿Seguimos esta conversación otro día?

-Claro Emma

Me despedí dejando una caricia en uno de sus brazos

No demore en llegar a la tienda que había colocado cerca de Granny, y estando un par de metros antes de llegar comencé a notar como la gente estaba alrededor de la tienda mirando y apuntando hacia la puerta, basto que atravesara para notar los vidrios rotos de la vitrina y un olor desagradable salir de la tienda

-Si no van a ayudar les pido que se retiren por favor – pedí a la multitud – no hay nada que ver en este momento

Camine adentro de la tienda viendo como las paredes habían sido manchadas con pintura de color rojo y saltando con cuidado entre los restos de mobiliario destruido

-Fue ella – dijo Zelena saliendo desde atrás del mesón llevando en la mano una botella de whisky – ni siquiera trates de defenderla porque yo…

-Claro que fue ella – me acerque a ella quitándole la botella de la mano dándole un trago - ¿realmente creíste que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras la presionabas a cada momento con tus frases con relación a el mundo mágico?

Estiro su mano para quitarme la botella y volver a beber

-Voy a matarla

-No lo vas a hacer Zelena

-¿Pretendes acaso que me quede de brazos cruzados viéndola ganar?

-¡Esto no es un juego de hermanas Zelena! – Grite quitándole la botella de la mano y arrojándola contra la pared – llevamos semanas y no hemos avanzado en nada

-Claro que…

-No – la detuve – no estoy ni cerca de enamorar a Regina y tú, no has avanzado en nada para regresarnos al futuro

El duelo de mirada se terminó cuando me acomode la chaqueta para salir de ahí

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy a comprar una sierra

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Cortar el manzano de Regina en ese momento tuvo la misma satisfacción que la primera vez, había caminado por la alcaldía llevando mi pantalón más ajustado y mi camisetilla de color blanco con la sierra bajo el brazo, en el momento en que la encendí me sentí transportada por los recuerdos.

Presione con todas mis fuerzas la maquina dejando en ella las frustraciones que tenía en ese momento, no solo por sentir que estaba estancada en esta realidad sin tener resultados sino que además extrañaba a mi familia, quería regresar a mi hogar con Regina, acostarme junto a ella y hablar de nuestro día y nuestros sueño sin temor a lo extraño que fueran…

-¡Pero qué demonios Swan!

Aumente la fuerza de la maquina cuando la oí gritarme, quería hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera, necesitaba que se fijara en mi

-¡Deténgase en este momento, salvaje! – me volvió a gritar llegando hasta mi lado tirando de mi brazo para encararme

Apague la máquina sin bajarla del todo

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – le encare con rabia –usted destruyo la tienda de mi amiga, así que pensé que estaría acostumbrada a este tipo de actos delictivos

-No sé de qué me hablas – me dijo cruzándose de brazos

La mire notando la mentira en sus palabras

-Mientes Regina Mills – di un paso más hacia ella – Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes

-¿Me llamas mentirosa?

Sonreí mirándola a la cara negándome a responderle

-No sabes con quien se está metiendo señorita Swan – camino hasta ponerse a centímetros de mi apuntándome con su dedo – no sabe de lo que soy capaz

Desvié mis ojos hasta sus labios que proferían amenazas, recordé como se sentían en mí y sin pensarlo tome su mano y la empuje contra el árbol colocándola sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola

-Al contrario señorita Mills, tengo claro quién es usted – susurre antes de asaltar su boca con todas mis fuerzas

La sentí presionar sus uñas contra mi mano buscando hacerme daño y detenerme de cierta manera, lleve mi otra mano hasta su nuca para empujarla con más fuerza hacia mí.

Tome su labio con fuerza chupándolo hasta que sentí un gemido de rendición brotar de su cuerpo, abrió su boca permitiéndome explorar aún más.

El beso había tomado forma de batalla entre nosotras, sus manos se habían traslados hasta mi pelo tirándolo con fuerza, luchaba entre su deseo de apartarme y el placer que le proporcionaba con mi boca

Pose mis manos sobre el árbol encerrándola entre mis brazos, dejándole a ella explorar mi cuerpo con sus manos, recorrió mi nuca con sus uñas marcándola hasta el punto de hacerme quejar entre sus labios por el dolor

Las quito de un minuto al otro y como si estuviera en llamas me empujo para luego golpearme la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento

-No sé qué pretendes Swan pero yo no soy de andar besando a cualquiera

-Curioso, tu lengua dentro de mí me dijo lo contrario – volví a acercarme a ella – y tus manos en mí también me dieron otra impresión

-Yo no soy…

-Quieres seguir Regina Mills

-Yo no…

-Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo quiere más – le seguí insinuando acercándome a ella hasta quedar frente a frente

-No

-Entonces detenme ahora Regina – le pedí susurrante antes de pasar uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja suavemente – porque yo no quiero hacerlo

Solo pude cerrar los ojos cuando la sentí a ella cerrar la distancia entre nosotras y besarme con fuerza, me deje llevar por la sensación de ella en mis brazos y me olvide de todo en aquel momento.

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo, no duden en comentar si les gusto o no…**_

 _ **Cariño… el mejor viaje que he tomado en mi vida, no sé cómo va a terminar, pero quiero que lo disfrutemos…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	9. Graham

_**Hola! Dos capítulos esta semana! Espero que les guste y tomando las palabras de varios review que me dejaron, realmente las cosas tendrían que haber sucedido algo asi…**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten y pasen a leer mi nuevo fic… Evolución por Regina Mills**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **9 Graham**

 _-Emma por favor…_

 _-No Kiliam, fui clara la última vez que hablamos – le indique molesta dejando mi taza de café a un lado – no voy a cambiar de opinión_

 _-Pero es que no lo entiendo, fuiste al infierno por mí_

 _Gire los ojos ante el dramatismo de sus palabras_

 _-Hook, mírame – le pedí con voz ya cansada – no voy a volver contigo, fui a buscarte porque me sentía responsable de tu muerte y te quiero, pero no como para estará a tu lado toda la vida_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Yo seguí mi vida Hook – dije con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en Regina y en la extraña relación que teníamos - y te aconsejo que tú también lo hagas_

 _Puse un par de billetes para pagar lo que había tratado de tomar de desayuno y salí de ahí. Ya afuera respire hondo ante mi encuentro con Hook, no era la primera vez que me pedía que conversáramos para ver la posibilidad de volver y a pesar de mis negativas el seguía insistiendo._

 _Solo di dos pasos cuando sentí que me tomaban el brazo y me giraban chocando directamente con el pecho de Hook_

 _-¿Quién es?_

 _-¡De qué carajos hablas! – Le grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre – suéltame idiota_

 _-¡No! – Apretó aún más mi brazo – sonreíste cuando dijiste que habías avanzado, eso significa que hay alguien en tu vida_

 _-Que…_

 _-Ni siquiera lo niegues Swan – solté un quejido al sentir como aumentaba el apretón en mi brazo – no voy a ser el idiota en este cuento mientras tú te ríes a mi espalda_

 _Sentí la magia picar en mi manos para alejarlo de golpe cuando tomo mi cabello entre su garfio y me empujo con fuerza hacia el para besarme. Sentí su lengua empujar para profundizar el beso, el dolor que estaba provocándome me estaba paralizando de cierta manera, nunca lo había visto tan violento contra mi_

 _-Este es un lugar público – escuche a mis espaldas - debería de dar el ejemplo Sheriff_

 _La interrupción de la voz de Regina me dio fuerzas para apartarme al soltarle un golpe sobre su estómago._

 _No había que ser adivina para ver la molestia en los ojos de ella hacia nosotros, di un paso hacia atrás masajeando mi nuca sin soltar su mirada, deseaba poder saber qué era lo que pensaba en este momento_

 _-Les pediría que llevaran sus escenas lejos de la cafetería – dijo quitándome la vista – hay gente que viene a comer aquí_

 _-Estoy teniendo una conversación privada con Emma, su majestad – le rebatió Hook acercándose a ella – y usted interrumpe_

 _-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Kiliam – le contradije dando un paso hacia ellos interponiéndome entre los dos, necesitaba proteger a Regina_

 _-No hemos terminado aún Emma – me amenazo antes de darse la vuelta e irse de ahí lanzando miradas de odio a quien se le atravesara_

 _-Regina…_

 _Levante una ceja al notar que se había ido de ahí dejándome con las palabras en la boca, solté un suspiro antes de desaparecerme mágicamente de ahí para ir hasta donde ella estuviera_

 _Me aparecí directamente en la habitación de Regina, lo note por la decoración de esta_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me gritaron desde la puerta del baño – Vete de aquí Swan_

 _Pegue un saltito del susto ante sus palabras y me gire para verla_

 _-Regina, necesito que me escuches antes de…_

 _-No quiero escuchar nada de su boca miss Swan – me ladro acercándose a mi – guárdese las explicaciones para su novio_

 _-Kiliam, no es mi novio, el…_

 _-Ya le dije que no me interesa – me volvió a interrumpir para abrir la puerta de su habitación – así que sale de mi cuarto_

 _-Regina…_

 _-Y nuestro trato se acabó en este instante Swan – me miro con odio levantando su barbilla – seguiremos viéndonos por Henry, pero ese será el límite de nuestra relación_

 _-¡No! – me senté en su cama, cruce mis brazos viéndola fijamente – si tú quieres terminar nuestro acuerdo, está bien, pero será después de que me escuches y apagues tus celos un par de minutos_

 _-¿Celosa yo? – Se giró a verme furiosa ante mi actitud y palabras – En tus sueños estaría celosa de ese idiota, además para sentir celos tendrías que gustarme y no es así_

 _-¿Entonces por qué estas molesta? – le cuestione_

 _Se cruzó de brazos sin hablar, solo mirándome fijamente_

 _-Hook, se acercó hoy mientras tomaba desayuno para pedirme que habláramos sobre nuestra anterior relación – le explique lentamente – le dije que no había nada de qué hablar y me fui de ahí_

 _-¿Y saliendo de ahí se tropezó y su lengua termino dentro de tu boca?_

 _-Me tomo a la fuerza Regina – le explique una vez más bajando la vista apenada – solo me paralice ante su fuerza_

 _Sentí sus pasos llegar hasta quedar frente a mí, levante la vista para verla desde abajo tan imponente como el primer día que la conocí, llevo una de sus manos hasta mi nuca dejando sentir un pequeño calor de magia sobre el_

 _-Tienes herido atrás_

 _-Me tomo con el garfio para retenerme –explique suavemente al notar como dejaba una suave caricia tras curarme_

 _-¿Te hirió en algún otro lado?_

 _-Me duele el brazo un poco, pero puedo aguantar_

 _-Sácate la camisa Sheriff – me ordeno dando un paso hacia atrás para verme_

 _Me coloque de pie frente a ella y le hice caso, retire uno a uno los botones de mi camisa. Quede frente a ella solo en sujetador._

 _Nuestras vistas no perdieron contacto en ningún momento, solo llevo una de sus manos hasta mi brazo lo sano suavemente con su magia_

 _-Cuando decidimos ser más que amigas, no hablamos de las reglas_

 _-Lo se_

 _-Quiero exclusividad Emma – siguió hablando sin apartar la vista de mi – no voy a compartir tu cuerpo y…_

 _-Está bien_

 _Levanto una ceja sorprendida ante mi rápida respuesta_

 _-¿No vas a discutir?_

 _-No – acerque mis manos hasta su blusa para desabotonarla – porque a mí tampoco me gusta compartir y mientras dure esto entre nosotras quiero que sea nuestro y de nadie mas_

 _Le ayude lentamente a sacar su ropa, prenda por prenda fui desnudándola, dejando pequeños besos a mí paso._

 _Quede de rodillas frente a ella solo en pantalones, poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla acariciándola viéndome a los ojos._

 _Deje un beso sobre su firme vientre y enterré mi cara en el por uso segundos, quería llenarme de su olor y llevarlo para siempre en mi memoria_

 _-Emma…_

 _Sonreí ante su silencioso pedido y tomándola de la cadera la empuje hasta que quedo sentada sobre la cama conmigo de rodillas entre sus piernas_

 _-Si seguimos, vamos a quemarnos Regina – susurre acariciando sus piernas_

 _-¿Tienes miedo Emma? Aún estamos a tiempo de detenernos – susurro arrastrándose por la cama hasta quedar acostada mirándome apoyada sobre sus codos desnuda ante mí_

 _La mire fijamente y sin decir más palabras me saque los pantalones y todo lo demás de un tirón hasta quedar desnuda sobre ella_

 _Apoye mis brazos a un costado de su cara mirándola fijamente mientras alineaba nuestros cuerpos_

 _-Si te beso ahora no habrá vuelta atrás Regina – le susurre acercándome a ella_

 _-No quiero arrepentirme de nada contigo Emma_

 _-Nunca te arrepentirás de haberme elegido Morena – le solté y sin importar su sorpresa ante el apelativo la bese con todas mis fuerzas._

 _No nos importó el mañana en aquel momento, aquella mañana éramos solo ella y yo_

S&Q S&Q S&Q

\- ¿Puedes creer que la bese, David? – le pregunte mirándolo, aquella mañana había ido a visitarlo para contarle los pormenores de mi encuentro con Regina bajo el manzano – comprenderás que después de aquel súper beso y separase, se fue sin dirigirme la mirada

Tome asiento en el cuarto de mi padre como todas las mañanas que llevaba en el pasado, quede mirándolo pensando que me diría ante todo lo que estaba pasando, debía de admitir que tras las primeras charlas en voz alta frente a su lapida me habían ayudado a tener fuerzas en aquellos momentos y hoy me ayudaban a encontrar sentido a la locura que estaba viviendo

-Debo de admitir que adelantar todos el hechos hasta este punto me gusta de cierta manera, es decir, si todo sale bien nos ahorraremos bastante tiempo antes de poder estar juntas - suspire al recordar cómo se había sentido volver a besar a Regina – fue algo mágico entre nosotras

-No olvides mencionar que también algo doloroso Swan

Gire la cabeza para encontrar a Zelena parada en la puerta

-¿No vas a olvidarlo nunca, no es así?

Sonrió caminando hasta quedar detrás de mí y coloco sus manos sobre las vendas que cubrían mi espalada

-Te tuve durante una hora en mi cama semi desnuda Swan – me susurro – creo que nunca voy a poder olvidarlo

Gire los ojos ante la insinuación y el doble sentido de sus palabras

-Sabes que si alguien te escucha podría pensar cosas que nos son Zelena

Ella solo volvió a sonreír antes de levantar sus brazos fingiendo inocencia

-No tengo culpa que mi hermana no pudiera controlar su calentura y terminara estampándote contra su amado árbol

-Yo también la tuve contra el árbol Zelena – me defendí

-Quizás, pero fuiste tú la que terminaste con trozos de astillas en la espalda y llorando para que te las quitara

-¿Qué quieres, Zelena? – le pregunte cansada que me molestara con el tema, además no había llorado, quizás solo un poquito

-Invitarte a tomar desayuno

Levante mi ceja incrédula ante su invitación, dejándole ver que no me movería de ahí hasta que me diera toda la verdad

-Quiero poner en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan para juntarte con Regina

-¿Cuándo hubo una primera parte? – Le moleste – de verdad Zelena, como cupido te mueres de hambre en esta vida

-Muy graciosa cuñadita, ahora despídete de David antes que nos atrasemos

Espere que se fuera ed la habitación antes de acercarme a David y dejar un beso en su mejilla

-Ten fe papá, las cosas van por un buen camino

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Mire de forma inquisitiva todo el camino hasta el restaurant a Zelena, no había querido comentarme que era lo que tramaba esta mañana, hasta que entramos y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas que daba de forma directa hacia la puerta ya que según ella, este era "el punto estratégico de su plan"

-¿Me dirás ahora? – pregunte una vez que habíamos pedido nuestros desayunos

-Veras pequeño cisne…

-No me digas así, solo Regina puede – le interrumpí

-…Tu hijo se a echo muy amigo de tía Zelena este último tiempo – continuo ignorando mi interrupción – y he aprendido bastante de la rutina de mi hermanita querida

Seguí mirándola e invitándola a seguir

-Al parecer mi hermana suele enviar a dormir temprano a Henry los días jueves – continuo dando espacio a que procesara la información – al parecer el pequeño tiene cierta sospecha de que…

-Graham la visita en la noche – le corte antes de que siguiera

-No pareces sorprendida Swan

-Estoy al tanto de las visitas que hace ese idiota a mi mujer - mordí las palabras ante el recuerdo, había olvidado ese detalle después de nuestro beso

-Levanta la cabeza Swan, viene entrando la segunda parte de mi plan malévolo

Hice lo que me pidió para quedar mirando justo el momento en que Regina entraba custodiada por Graham a solo centímetros de ella

-Actúa natural Swan

-¿Natural…? – pregunte al no entender que quería decir

No pude reaccionar a mucho más cuando sentí la mirada de odio de Regina hacia nosotras al notar que Zelena se había acercado su cuerpo por sobre la mesa extendiendo su mano hasta mi cabello y enredándolo entre sus dedos

-¿Zelena…?- susurre con miedo al notar su acercamiento a mi rostro

-Respira Emma – pidió antes de pasar su lengua de forma delicada por la comisura de mi labio – tenias crema

El sonido de loza al caer detuvo cualquier reclamo desde mi parte. Regina nos miraba con intensidad y odio mientras corría parte de su café por la mesa

-No importa la realidad que sea Emma, mi hermana es y siempre será celosa de lo suyo – susurro antes de terminarse el café – y por lo que veo ella ya te ve como suyo

Negué con la cabeza antes de voltear mi mirada y terminar mi desayuno

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¡Arriba Swan! – me gritaron desde la puerta de mi habitación – vístete y prepárate

Mire a Zelena sin entender que quería que hiciera y por qué llevaba una cuerda en su mano

-¿Debo de preocuparme por mi integridad física? – pregunte mientras me ponía de pie y me vestía

-Ponte ropa para enamorar Swan – ordeno – salimos en 10 minutos

Levante las cejas antes de hacerle caso, a esta altura de la misión estaba dispuesta a probar todas las ideas que tuviera en mente esa mujer

-Voy a dejar en claro, que es una locura lo que estas proponiendo – le dije cuando la vi bajar de mi carro en la comisaria – si Regina se entera te va a matar

-No lo hará – aseguro acomodando la cuerda dentro de su bolso - ¿Y sabes por qué? Por qué va a estar entretenida con tu lengua dentro de su boca

-Eres asquerosa mujer

Sonrió antes de despedirse de mí y entrar a la comisaria

Negué antes de volver a encender mi auto y dirigirme a la mansión de Regina aquella noche. Si alguien le haría una visita a esa morena seria yo, Zelena se encargaría que nadie nos interrumpiera

Estacione frente a la entrada y baje del carro arreglando mi ropa en el proceso, camine con seguridad hasta la puerta y llame

-¿Qué hace tú, aquí esta noche Miss Swan? – pregunto Regina en cuanto me vio

Empuje la puerta un poco para poder apreciarla un poco más, admire el pequeño conjunto que traía puesto y me mordí el labio en el proceso

-¿Esperaba a alguien mas señora Alcaldesa?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que será mejor que te retires

Sonreí ignorando su pedido al entrar a la casa

-Pensé que podíamos hablar esta noche sobre lo sucedido el otro día Regina

-No tengo nada que hablar, así que retírese que estoy esperando a alguien más y…

-Graham no va a venir Regina - le interrumpí – digamos que tiene las manos atada de trabajo en este momento

-Vete Swan

-No – me acerque a ella arrinconándola contra la puerta – vamos a hablar, vamos a beber algo y luego nos vamos a besar Regina

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Pídeme que me retire ahora y lo hare – le rete acercándome aún más a ella – pero la conversación la vamos a tener Regina, quizás no hoy, pero si la vamos a tener

-¿Quieres un vaso de sidra para empezar?

-¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

Sonreí al verla caminar hasta el salón… roge antes de alcanzarla que Zelena cumpliera con retener a Graham, algo me decía que esta noche las cosas podrían cambiar

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capitulo y no duden en dejar sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a tod s los que dejaron en el chap anterior**_

 _ **Cariño! Como siempre capítulo dedicado a ti y tu ardilla que me acompañan a diario… descansa amor…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	10. 10 Sheriff

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y agradezco los mensajes que me han ido dejando en cada capitulo**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **10 Sheriff**

 _-Maldito papeleo – gruñí molesta pasando a la siguiente hoja – estúpido y borracho Leroy_

 _Me había tocado quedarme hasta más tarde aquel día, Regina me había llamado la atención como alcaldesa con los papeles y presupuestos atrasados de los últimos meses_

 _Regina… a pesar del acuerdo que teníamos y que funcionaba de forma excelente e increíblemente satisfactorio entre nosotras, habíamos acordado mantener lo profesional separado. Asi que cuando hoy me cito en su oficina fui lo más rápido que pude con la estúpida esperanza de poder tener sexo sobre su escritorio y me había encontrado con ella dándome una charla de lo irresponsable que me había vuelto en el trabajo y cosas así… la verdad es que a la mitad de su discurso me había distraído con el movimiento de sus piernas pasear por delante mío._

 _Empuje mi cuerpo contra la silla dejando mis manos tras mi cabeza recordando cada una de las noches que había pasado a su lado, el acuerdo había servido hasta el momento, ambas éramos felices y nos ahorrábamos un montón de problemas al estar claras que no debíamos de involucrar sentimientos_

 _-Agggggg- grite elevando los brazos y volviendo la silla a su lugar - ¿A quién quieres engañar Swan? Es Regina Mills con quien estas involucrándote, desde el primer día que la conociste provoca sentimientos en ti_

 _Golpee mi cabeza contra el escritorio tratando de apagar las alarmas de mi cerebro, que me gritaban que acabara con esto y corriera lejos, muy lejos… Era una estúpida_

 _-Siempre me pregunte, porque nunca entregabas tus informes a tiempo y ahora comienzo a entender por qué – escuche la voz de Regina desde la entrada de la comisaria – te informo que esos papeles, no se completaran con solo golpear su cabeza contra ellos_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Regina? – le pregunte sin levantar la cabeza aun del escritorio_

 _-Henry esta con tus padres esta noche – le escuche caminar hacia mí al explicarme – y estoy aburrida_

 _-Dame un minuto y voy a buscar mi disfraz de payaso para la diversión de su majestad_

 _-Pensé que podíamos divertirnos de otra manera Swan – me susurro cerca_

 _Levante la cabeza, quedando en línea directa con sus eternas piernas y trasero instalado sobre mi escritorio dándome una mirada de forma depredadora_

 _-¿Y qué otra forma se le ocurre Señora alcaldesa? – pregunte pasando suavemente uno de mis dedos por su pantorrilla desnuda_

 _-De pie Swan – me ordeno con aquel tono que me volvía loca – sácate la chaqueta_

 _Tome un paso de distancia de su cuerpo y tire de mi chaqueta de forma lenta dejando a la vista una simple camiseta ajustada, pase mis manos por mi vientre mirándola intensamente._

 _-El cinturón también sheriff – me pidió cambiando sus piernas de posición lentamente_

 _Estoy segura que tuve un micro infarto cuando note que no había ropa interior bajo la falda que traía. Tome mi cinturón tirando de él, lo deje caer al piso y de paso desabroche el botón y baje el cierra de mi pantalón dejando a la vista una porción de mi ropa interior_

 _-Date la vuelta Swan - me pidió sin perder el control – lentamente_

 _Seguí su orden ansiosa llevando mis manos para sacarme mi camiseta por sobre mi cabeza cuando la escuche susurrar la orden de quitármela_

 _-Interesante marcas, Miss Swan – me susurro a un lado de mi oído, pasando uno de sus dedos a lo largo de mi espalda, sabía que se refería a los arañazos que aún quedaban de prueba de la noche anterior - aun no te muevas_

 _Me removí nerviosa al sentir como quitaba el resto de mi ropa desde atrás mío. Podía sentir cada respiración de ella sobre mi espalda y sus pechos apretarse contra mí cuando paso sus manos por mi cintura para tomar mis pantalones y empujarlos hacia abajo. Sin voltearme aun la sentí dar unos pasos hacia atrás y volver a tomar asiento sobre mi escritorio, mueble que por cierto jamás volvería a ver de la misma manera_

 _-Ven aquí Swan_

 _Gire excitada a su orden y camine hasta ella admirando que se había adelantado a mis deseos y quedando solo con un pequeño bra de color negro y unas medias sujetas con tan solo la porta ligas_

 _-Debo de admitir Alcaldesa – le seguí el juego al colocarme entre sus piernas – me gusta su idea de entretención_

 _-Siempre tengo buenas ideas Sheriff – señalo al llevar sus manos a mi cabellos y acercarme aún más a ella – ahora bésame y prometo mostrarte el resto de mis juguetes_

 _¡carajo!, solo pude pensar antes de tomar sus labios y sentir nuestra magia trasladarnos de ese lugar_

-Déjame ver si entendí bien - me regaño Zelena apuntándome con el dedo – me sacrifico durante horas, para que puedas hacer algún movimiento con Regina y lo único que logras son un par de besos

-Zelena…

-No hay nada que puedas decir en tu defensa Swan – siguió moviéndose por el salón de su casa - ¿Acaso tienes 12 años y no sabes cómo conquistar?

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario y seguí mirándola de brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, íbamos a cumplir cerca de dos horas en esta misma conversación sin sentido para mí

-Y no solo logras un par de besos – siguió hablando - sino que además un rechazo a tu pobre invitación a cenar

-No la rechazo, Zelena

-Te dijo y cito textual "yo te llamo" – se burló haciendo las comillas con sus dedos – eso, en este mundo y donde sea es que te envíen a pasear

-¿Terminaste?

-Eres un asco como compañera de misión Swan

-Voy a visitar a mi padre, nos vemos más tarde

Me levante desde donde estaba y me marche sin siquiera discutirle su ultimo comentario

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Puedes creer que tiene el descaro de decir que se sacrificó por mí?

Me tomo cerca de 20 minutos poner al día a David de lo sucedido la noche anterior y todo lo reclamado por parte de Zelena

-¡Sacrificio! – Volví a reclamar mirando al cielo – como si hubiese sido un sacrificio acostarse con el idiota de Graham

Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme antes de seguir maldiciendo por toda la habitación de David

-Sigo sin entender que tiene esa mujer por acostarse con todas las ex pareja de Regina…

Tome asiento a un lado de la cama de mi padre y le acaricie el cabello

-La verdad es que no fui del todo honesta con Zelena – me acerque a susurrarle – gane algo más que un par de besos con Regina, y con respecto a la cita no le pregunte por que solo deje caer que comería hoy con ella

Quede en silencio un par de minutos cuando sentí un par de pasos acercarse a la habitación, levante la vista y sonreí cuando vi a Henry atravesar el pasillo del hospital a mi dirección, venía con la cabeza agachada, arrastrando poco a poco sus pasos. Me acerque a él con rapidez al notar que lloraba

-¿Qué ocurrió Henry?

-Nada

Vire los ojos a su falta de respuesta y lo empuje suavemente para que tomara asiento y yo quedar de rodillas frente a él y para poder cerciorarme que no tenia nada

-Vamos chic, cuéntame que pasa

-Discutí con mamá – susurro tras recuperar el aire debido al llanto – le dije que lo sabia

-¿Qué sabias?

-Que soy adoptado

¡Mierda!

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Debo de admitir que tomo cada gramo de mi cuerpo lograr calmar a Henry hasta llevarlo a la cafetería e invitarlo a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Una vez más calmado me contó que había encontrado los papeles de adopción en la caja fuerte de Regina y que la había enfrentado, le reclamo el por qué no le había dicho antes y que quería saber quién era su verdadera familia

Trate de hacerle ver, que quizás su madre tenía algún buen motivo para ocultarle tal información o que quizás estaba esperando el momento adecuado logre calmarlo un poco para que me acompañara a despedirme de mi "hermano" y luego de una promesa de compartir un helado el día de mañana con él lo deje frente a su casa ya más tranquilo.

Me acerque hasta la comisaria tranquilamente pensando en el siguiente paso de mi plan para conquistar a Regina en este tiempo, estacione y me quede mirando aquel lugar pensando en las miles de cosas que había pasado ahí

-Te aconsejaría que no posaras tus ojos ahí, el sheriff ya tiene dueña

Sonreí al ver a Ruby entrar a mi auto y advertirme aquello

-Hablo en serio Emma – siguió con su tono de advertencia – una vez le serví una porción extra de papas y te puedo jurar que sentí como Regina me miro como si…

-¿Quisiera sacar tu corazón del pecho? – le sugerí al ver que había quedado callada sin saberse explicar – entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando

Levanto la ceja sin sacarme la vista de encima esperando alguna explicación

-Al parecer voy a extender mi estadía en este pueblo

-Y….

-Voy a buscar trabajo como asistente de Sheriff – termine de explicar

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué? – pregunte al ver que quería decir mas

-La alcaldesa no va a ser feliz si te ve cerca de Graham y te va a odiar aún mas

-Regina no me odia Rubie - me defendí

-Es un pueblo pequeño Emma – giro los ojos a mi argumento - todo el mundo sabe que Regina te odia, a ti y la sexy pelirroja que está siempre contigo

-Ve a trabajar Rubie - le pedí ignorando su comentario final

Reí al verla reclamar y murmurar que nadie le hacía caso en este pueblo mientras se baja del auto y se despedía con un movimiento de la mano

Tome valentía con un largo suspiro y camine hacia la puerta, esto era algo que debía de hacer si quería avanzar con Regina

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Persuadir que me diera el cargo de asistente a Sheriff no fue tan difícil como creía, pensé mientras caminaba hacia la alcaldía, Graham en el fondo era un buen tipo y bastante persuasible. Un par de palabras bien dichas y me había ofrecido el cargo con bastante rapidez asegurando que el hablaría con Regina para que yo no tuviera problemas

Tome mi celular antes de entrar a la alcaldía para enviarle un mensaje a Zelena

 _*He dado un nuevo paso en el plan de conquista*_

 _*¿Ya te acostaste con mi hermana?* ZM_

Rodé los ojos ante lo sutil que era mi cuñada

 _*Aun no, y si lo hiciera tampoco te lo diría*_

Camine hasta la oficina de Regina frunciendo el ceño al notar la puerta cerrada y la ausencia de secretaria en ese momento

 _*Eres una aburrida Swan* ZM_

Deje en silencio mi celular antes de tocar la puerta despacio. Sorpresa fue la mía cuando esta fue abierta no por Regina si no por Sidney que me miraba con aquella sonrisa que había terminado odiando tiempo atrás

-Puedes retirarte Sidney - pidió Regina sin levantarse desde su escritorio y sin levantar la vista – te llamare más tarde

Me dio una sonrisa burlesca antes de marcharse y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Toma asiento Swan – me ordeno con voz fría

Camine lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella

-Debo de admitir que tu plan hasta ahora jamás lo hubiese sospechado – la vi levantar su cara hacia mí y cruzar sus manos de forma ejecutiva

Trague saliva nerviosa sin lograr entender como se había dado cuenta

-Aunque no puedo evitar pensar, en como pretendías llevarlo a cabo – continuo sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su cara - ¿pretendías enamorarme y decirme la verdad?

-Regina yo…

-¿Acaso pensaste que sería tan idiota y nunca me enteraría? – golpeo la mesa con su palma abierta provocándome un sobre salto

-Nunca fue mi intención de mentirte Regina – trate de defenderme ante su rabia – yo…

-Dime la verdad Emma – se levantó de su silla aún más molesta provocando que me encogiera en la mía - ¿Realmente creíste que podrías llevártelo y que yo no daría lucha?

Fruncí al ceño al no entender su último reclamo… ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Mi mirada de confusión debió de enfurecerla aún más por que tomo la carpeta sobre la que estaba trabajando minutos atrás y la lanzo sobre mi regazo

-No sabes con quien estás jugando Swan - gruño antes de caminar hacia donde guardaba una botella de sidra

Baje la vista hacia lo que me había lanzado para descubrir lo que era. Frente a mi estaban todos los papeles de adopción y mis registros personales que me vinculaban con Henry como madre biológica

-Quiero que tomes tus cosas y las de la idiota pelirroja y se larguen de mi ciudad esta misma noche Swan

-Regina te aseguro que hay una explicación válida para todo esto, no es como tu crees

-¿Una explicación lógica? – Se cruzó de brazos para verme – dímela

-No puedo – baje la mirada al darme cuenta que tampoco podía decirle la verdad

-Vete de mi vida Emma Swan, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas

 _ **Y hasta aquí llegamos del capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les gustara!**_

 _ **Cariño… cada día adoro más hablar contigo**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	11. La verdad en una empanada de manzana

_**Holaaaaaa…. No andaba ni muerta ni de parranda, lamentablemente mi trabajo me absorbe en estas fechas y solo aquí puedo escribir… pero no me he olvidado de este fic**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a quienes me han leído**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **11 Verdad en una empanada de manzana**

 _-¡Henry, regresa!_

 _Había corrido al menos media calle con los pantalones a medio colocar y mi blusa sin abrochar detrás de mi hijo_

 _-Henry detente un minuto – volví a gritar – no es lo que parece_

 _Lo observe girarse furioso a verme provocando que casi callera al frenar de golpe_

 _-¿Qué no es lo que parece? – me grito de vuelta- ¿Acaso te caíste sobre mi madre desnuda en su cuarto?_

 _-Henry…_

 _-No – levanto su mano para detener mi explicación de lo que había visto – solo quiero olvidar lo que vi, quizás colocando lejía en mis ojos borre la horrible imagen y…_

 _-¡Ey! – solté ofendida ante el comentario, el sexo entre Regina y yo, era una jodida obra de arte, digna de cualquier museo_

 _-… y tú me pagaras las sesiones con Archie_

 _-¡Oh por el amor de dios Henry! – rodé los ojos – no te pongas Blanca Nieves para tus cosas_

 _-¿Tu y mamá?_

 _-De verdad no es lo que parece Henry_

 _-Estaban teniendo sexo_

 _Apreté la boca antes de tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión, no iba a tener esta discusión con él, menos en medio de la calle conmigo a medio vestir y sin ropa interior_

 _-¿Están enamoradas? – me pregunto de golpe a pasos de entrar a casa – Creí que Hook y Robín eran sus amores verdaderos_

 _Me lleve las manos al cabello nerviosa ante su pregunta, no quería mentirle, pero la verdad era mas complicada de lo que parecía_

 _-No estamos enamoradas Henry – le explique suavemente – ambas estamos solteras y quisimos tener una relación física sin ataduras_

 _-¿Amigas con ventaja?_

 _Sonreí al darme cuenta que Henry ya no era el mismo niño que un día fue a buscarme a Boston_

 _-Así es_

 _-¿La quieres?_

 _-Ya te dije que no estamos enamoradas – le aclare_

 _-Te pregunte si la querías, no que si estabas enamorada de ella_

 _-Siempre he querido a tu madre – admití nerviosa_

 _-Entonces con eso me basta_

 _Junte las cejas interrogantes a su respuesta_

 _-¿Y eso que quiere decir?_

 _-La verdad es algo delicada ma', quizás algún día te la diga – sonrió antes de abrir la puerta – solo cuando crea que puedas manejarla_

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¡Maldito genio! – grito Zelena una vez que termine de contarle lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás -Es que no entiendo aun como estas tan tranquila – grito apuntándome – nuestro plan se fue a la mierda

-No seas pesimista Zelena, ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dije en tono cansado.

La verdad es que siguió reclamando contra Sidney ignorando mis palabras… yo simplemente deje de escucharla dejando a mi mente irse al pasado, necesitaba aferrarme a los recuerdos que me habían traído hasta aquí, recordar como las cosas habían cambiado entre Regina y yo.

Deje a Zelena hablando mientras me deslizaba a mi habitación y me deslizaba sobre mi cama pensando en tiempos mejores, no había sido fácil entre nosotros cuando Henry había descubierto nuestro acuerdo, Regina se había alegado de mi inmediatamente, rápidamente supuse que daría fin a nuestro acuerdo y yo como soy de cabezona seguí insistiendo pero con otra estrategia… empecé a involucrar a Henry en nuestra relación sutilmente, las platicas que antes teníamos en la cafetería se mudaron a la cocina de Regina, nuestros juegos de mesa del departamento de mis padres los cambiamos al salón de ella, invitándola a unirse

Admito que jugué sucio en aquel instante con tal de perder el buen sexo que teníamos, involucre a mi hijo con tal de que entendiera que el hecho de que el supiera no cambiaba las reglas del juego que jugábamos y que la verdad podía quedar entre nosotras.

-Odio cuando me dejas hablando sola Swan – cerré los ojos al sentir la voz de Zelena desde la puerta - ¿Vas a mentir?

-No lo se – dije sin abrir los ojos – tampoco es como que pueda presentarme frente a ella y decirle "Regina, vengo del futuro con una gran misión, pero no puedo decirte nada, así que solo enamórate de mí"

-En las condiciones que estas en estos momentos no suena tan mal…

Le lance una almohada que tenía a mano para callarla, solo necesitaba 5 minutos de silencio para poder pensar

-Creo que deberías de mentirle

-Las mentiras nunca resultan en esta familia Zelena – le señale pensando en la vez que Henry había descubierto mi relación con Regina y lo que se había resentido su actuar con nosotras

-Tic – Tac Swan – susurro antes de marcharse – el tiempo corre en contra de nosotras, entre más nos tardemos en cambiar el futuro para salvar a Henry y David más arriesgamos que ese futuro nunca llegue a existir

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si no solucionamos esto luego, no va existir nada que arreglar por que nunca va a llegar a pasar, ni tu relación con Regina ni el nacimiento de mi hija Robín

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

-…Es que cada opción que pienso, es peor que la otra papá – susurre sentada a un lado de Davd

Había escapado a los minutos de Zelena y había venido a ver a David… necesitaba silencio y terapia con mi padre ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, de forma urgente. Las ideas no dejaban de golpear mi cabeza, los posibles escenarios a los que me tenia que enfrentar en un par de horas con Regina, eso era lo único que sabía con certeza

 _*Ven a mi casa, te espero a las 20* RM_

Casi 10 palabras que sabía lo que significaban, según mis cálculos a esa hora dormiría y Regina me expulsaría una vez más del pueblo con alguna amenaza de destrucción y quitarme mi felicidad… felicidad que estaba a su lado, así que no estaba tan lejos en cumplirla. Solté otro suspiro de cansancio, el tener que lidiar con esta Regina era agotador de cierta manera, quizás volvía a tener 28 años pero mi cabeza la sentía como si ya hubiesen pasado 50 años desde que tuvimos unos minutos tranquilas antes de que Hook arruinara todo en mi mundo

-¿Haciendo terapia nuevamente?

Levante la vista de mis manos para ver a mi madre con sus habituales libros pegados al pecho

-Algo

\- ¿Sabes que esta Archie? – me pregunto – digo, por si necesitas hablar con alguien y que te conteste efectivamente

-David es un buen oyente – sonreí al verla entrar y acomodar el cuarto – además cobra mucho menos que Archie

-¿Quieres hablar? – pregunto tomando mi mano con esa ternura que no perdía

-Tengo un problema – le explique – en donde si digo la verdad esa persona no me creerá, pero si le miento sé que cuando se entere me odiara

-La verdad al menos te dará el espacio para tratar de convencerla, al contrario de la mentira

-¿Y si la verdad es demasiado?

-La verdad es algo delicado Emma, solo tienes que tener esperanza que esa persona está lista para manejarla

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

-Pase a la cocina en silencio Miss Swan – ordeno Regina sin saludarme al abrir la puerta de la mansión – Henry duerme, así que no se moleste en buscarlo

Camine en silencio detrás de ella admirando aquel lugar, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía… pase mis manos nerviosas antes de entrar a la cocina admirando la encimera de esta. Ahí en medio de ella había una cajita de platico

-Quiero que esta noche tome sus cosas y se largue de mi pueblo – comenzó diciendo – Henry está bien sin usted y no necesita su desastre de persona en su vida, además…

Solo gire levemente la cabeza mientras dejaba de escucharla, solo la admire como su ceño se fruncía bajo sus amenazas, el cómo su cabello corto se movía de un lado a otro cuando enfatizaba con sus manos el cómo me despedazaría si no le hacía caso

-¿Me está escuchando Swan?

-Nunca vine a esta ciudad para quitarte a Henry, te lo aseguro

-Y aunque hubieses querido, no lo hubiese logrado

-Porque tú eres su madre, lo sé – explique acercándome a ella – solo quería verlo

Técnicamente no era ninguna mentira la que estaba diciendo

-Ya lo viste, así que ya puedes marcharte

-Pero me gustas Regina – volví a hablar acercándome aún más – quizás podemos intentar algo entre los tres

-Quizás – dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose – pero yo no quiero nada con usted, me mintió desde el primer día que puso sus pies en mi ciudad, usted y la pelirroja loca que la acompaña

La observe caminar hasta la encimera y tomar aquella caja transparente para luego extendérmela

-Son empanadas de manzana – explico – para su viaje

Las mire con añoranza extendiendo mi mano para recibirlas y verla marcharse hacia la puerta de salida, la seguí observando aquel movimiento de cadera… extrañaba poner mis manos en ella

-Hasta nunca miss Swan

-¿Es una antigua receta? – pregunte levantando la caja para señalarla, ignorando la puerta abierta

-Algo así

-¿La misma que utilizaste para envenenar a mi madre?

Observe como su rostro perdió todo el color tras mis palabras y volvía a cerrar la puerta

-¿Qué sabes Swan?

Deje las empanadas a un lado y tomando una de sus manos la empuje hacia la sala

-Vamos a sentarnos y beber algo Regina… Esta noche tenemos que hablar

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capitulo, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios y los invito a leer mis otras historias que ya están terminadas**_

 _ **Cariño … bb mío… espero que mi regalo pueda suplir mi ausencia a tu lado en aquellos momentos de dudas…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	12. Confianza

_**Hola! Y tenemos actualización esta semana damas y caballeros…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan a sus favoritos o me dejan algún mensaje… aunque fueron poquitos, espero que no pierdan el ánimo en esta lectura**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **12 Confianza**

 _-Marie… respira_

 _-Oh por dios – volvió a chillar con un tono que estoy segura que hasta Pongo lo escucho – esto no puede ser real_

 _Gire los ojos volviendo a cubrirme con las suaves sabanas y de paso tapar con mi cuerpo a Regina que reía en silencio detrás de mí_

 _Lance un suave codazo hacia atrás, pidiéndole a Regina que dejara de reír y me ayudara con mi madre que pareciera pez fuera del agua desde el marco del cuarto de la mansión_

 _-¿Mama? – Pregunte suavemente tratando de buscar alguna reacción - ¿Estas respirando?_

 _-Tuuu…. Ella…._

 _Volví a escuchar a Regina tras mi espalda reír ante la situación, gire la cabeza para regañarla y pedirle ayuda_

 _-¿Blanca, pretendes quedarte mucho tiempo más en mi puerta? – pregunto dejando ver su cuerpo sin pudor alguno – estaba a un par de estocadas de lograr que tu hija me diera mi orgasmo_

 _Ahogue un grito antes de escuchar a mi madre caer desmayada_

 _-¿En serio? – Gruñí antes de levantarme tirando de las sabanas para cubrirme. Me acerque a ella probando su pulso, una vez que estaba segura de que Regina no la había matado, hice un movimiento con la mano pensando en enviarla a su casa y rogar que creyera que lo que había visto era una pesadilla_

 _-¿Puedo preguntar por que…?_

 _Me había girado para enfrentarla cuando la visión de mi morena desnuda sobre la cama me dejo estúpida_

 _-¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo ahí? – pregunto abriendo sutilmente las piernas, ante mis ojos la visión más hermosa de todas_

 _Sonreí dejando caer la sabana que me cubría antes de acercarme a ella, trepe sobre su cuerpo empujándola hasta dejarla debajo de mí_

 _-Tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones más tarde – susurre llevando mi boca hasta su cuello, pase mi lengua a lo largo de este – y probablemente Marie no sea capaz de guardar el secreto_

 _La sentí removerse hasta lograr que quedáramos viéndonos fijamente_

 _-¿Quieres terminar con_ _ **esto**_ _?_

 _No pude ocultar la mueca de dolor ante su pregunta… no quería hacerlo, aun no entendía del todo lo que teníamos, pero me gustaba_ _ **esto**_

 _-No quiero que tengas problemas o que hablen mal de ti – susurre sin apartar la vista_

 _-No fue eso lo que pregunte Emma_

 _Me removí incomoda hasta el punto de quitarme de encima y tomar distancia_

 _-No quiero que_ _ **esto**_ _termine… pero tampoco quiero ser un problema para ti_

 _-¿Por qué habrías de serlo? – pregunto cubriéndose con las sabanas encogiendo sus piernas – lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi cama es solo mi problema_

 _-El problema no es tu vida sexual, Regina – asegure nerviosa – si no que van a preguntarse cómo fue que saltaste de estar enamorada de Robín a estar conmigo_

 _-Emma…_

 _-No me estoy quejando – le interrumpí - me refiero a que no entenderán el que seamos amigas con derecho simplemente, seguramente dirán que me hechizaste y me tienes de esclava sexual – dije en tono gracioso para cortar un poco la tensión_

 _-No tenemos por qué dar explicaciones al pueblo Emma, después de todo, no es como si fuéramos a enamorarnos de la otra en el proceso, se aburrirán pronto de hablar_

 _Hice una pequeña mueca antes de asentir a sus palabras y colocarme de pie_

 _-Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Marie – susurre antes de empezar a vestirme_

 _Busque en silencio mi ropa bajo la atenta mirada de ella, me estaba calzando mis pantalones cuando sentí sus brazos por mi cintura y su mentón en mi hombro_

 _-Quédate…_

 _-No creo que esté en condiciones en este momento para darte un orgasmo - dije apartándome y en un tono más manso me disculpe antes de caminar con mi chaqueta en mano hacia la salida_

 _-¿Desde cuándo?_

 _Me gire a verla ante su pregunta confusa, camino hacia mí cubierta con una suave bata de seda tapando su desnudez_

 _-¿Cuándo_ _ **esto**_ _se transformó en_ _ **más**_ _para ti?_

 _Me encogí de hombros en modo de respuesta, ni siquiera yo sabía que pasaba con mis sentimientos cuando estaba con ella, es decir, había estado enamorada alguna vez, muchos años atrás pero en circunstancias diferentes a la que estaba hoy en día_

 _-¿Quieres que desaparezca? – pregunte con valentía, sabía que había roto las reglas de nuestro acuerdo_

 _-No seas idiota Swan – soltó caminando hacia la cocina – ya te dije que te quedaras_

 _Sonreí ante su respuesta, solo ella podría tratarme de idiota y sacarme una sonrisa_

 **S &Q S&Q S&Q S&Q**

Di un vistazo a mi reloj antes de caminar nuevamente hacia el salón de la mansión Mills, le había dado unos minutos de ventaja para que se preparara ante la conversación que íbamos a tener, la verdad es que aún no tenía muy claro lo que le iba a decir, sabia bajo amenaza de Zelena, que no debía de revelar nada sobre el futuro y Regina debía de estar lo más ignorante sobre el tema de Henry y David

Me quede de pie en el marco de la puerta observándola caminar nerviosa frente a la chimenea con un vaso de sidra en la mano, apostaba mi cabeza que su cerebro estaba buscando respuesta a lo que le había dicho y planeando como detenerme

-¿Pretende ahora hacerse esperar Miss Swan?

La mire fijamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí, dándome aquella mirada que me hacía tragar más fuerte. Junte coraje y quedando frente a ella le hable

-Se quién eres Regina, se quien es Marie Margareth, el señor Gold y cada uno de los jodidos habitantes de este pueblo

-¿Y según tu quiénes somos?

-Personajes que hasta un par de años atrás creía que Walt Disney había inventado – respondí sarcásticamente a su tono, algo me decía que jamas admitiría fácilmente y fingiría que yo estaba loca o algo así – sé que vienes de un lugar llamado el bosque encantado y que eras conocida como la _Evil Queen_

-Interesante, pero algo ridícula teoría Swan – señalo colocándose de pie – quizás interesante para escribirlas en algún libro de cuentos. Así que le aconsejo que sea lo que este fumando lo deje

Gire los ojos ante su comentario y decidí ser más bruta en mi ataque

-Y dígame entonces Alcaldesa… ¿Debería de comenzar con su historia directamente o como la hija de un molinero llamada Cora hizo tratos con el señor oscuro para poder casarse con su padre Herny?

-Como…

-O quizás, dar inicio al libro con la profecía que hizo Rumplentinki sobre mi nacimiento y que sería la única capaz de destruir la maldición 28 años después de lanzarla

-¿Vienes a matarme o a robarme a Henry? – Pregunto en un tono derrotado – porque te informo que ambas cosas me producirán igual dolor

-No he venido a Storybook con ninguna de esas intenciones Regina, te lo aseguro – camine hacia ella quitándole la copa de las manos – yo jamás te haría daño Regina

-¿Cómo supiste todo esto?

-No puedo decirte el cómo, pero necesito que confíes en mi

-¿Que confié en ti? – grito empujándome - ¿Qué crea en la hija de blanca nieves, la mujer que he querido destruir desde que destruyo mi felicidad?

-¡Sí!

-Nunca – gruño apuntándome con el dedo para remarcar sus palabras – jamás lo haría

Tome su muñeca y tirando de ella la empuje contra la pared mas cercana

-No te estoy preguntando Regina – gruñí apretando su cuerpo con fuerza – he tratado de hacer las cosas bien desde que llegue a este pueblo

-Engañándome…

-Sí, y lo volvería a hacer si eso significa lograr hacer feliz a Henry

-¡No tienes derecho! –grito empujándome de vuelta haciéndome tropezar con el sillón – yo soy la madre de Henry y seré yo quien decida sobre el

-¿No lo ves acaso? Ambas queremos lo mismo

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Swan?!

-Quiero estar cerca de mi hijo, salvarlo

-¿Salvarlo de mí, cierto?

Solté un suspiro al ver la incomprensión de Regina ante mis palabras, ella solo veía la intención de que quería apartarla de Henry… y tampoco podía sacarla de su error si no le explicaba la verdad, en especial de qué tiempo venía a su vida, ella era la misma mujer que creía que querían arrebatar su felicidad

-Escúchame tan solo un minuto Regina – le pedí levantado las manos en señal de rendición – no puedo decirte mucho, esa es la verdad, no puedo decirte como se la verdad, ni mis motivos de estar en esta ciudad, pero tienes que creerme… estoy aquí por ti y por Henry

-Puedo cuidar bien yo sola a mi familia Swan – dijo caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola invitándome a marcharme con un movimiento de la mano – así que puede irse de la ciudad y volver en un par de años más a romper la maldición

-Se que tu madre te dijo un día que el amor es debilidad – susurre levantando mi mano acomodando su cabello – pero no es así Regina… eres una mujer fuerte e independiente y sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que mis palabras son de verdad, que no estaría que sin un motivo de peso

-Lárgate

-Amo a mi hijo Regina, y aunque me gane tu odio hoy y en el futuro, me voy a quedar a su lado para asegurarme que el este bien

-Yo nunca dañaría a mi hijo Swan

-Nunca dije que serias tú quien lo dañara

Caminar por Storybook a las 1 de la mañana debería de ser considerado de alguna manera terapéutico. Había caminado kilómetros sin un rumbo fijo desde que me había marchado de la casa de Regina. Pensé tras mi marcha que ella me detendría y me exigiría explicaciones, pero no fue así, sólo escuché el golpe de la puerta tras de mí y el sonido de sus zapatos marcharse.

Tras perder de vista la casa pensé en ir donde Zelena a hablar y que pensáramos en alguna alternativa juntas que nos permitiera salvar a Henry y David o simplemente volver al futuro y lidiar con todos los cambios que había producido y tratar de repararlos. Cuando estaba a algunas cuadras de su departamento decidí devolverme y dirigirme hasta el hospital para hablar con David, quizás si exponía mis miedos podría encontrar alguna respuesta. Sabía que con Zelena no podría del todo, ya que suele monopolizar las conversaciones 

Calculo que estuve de pie frente a la puerta del hospital sin entrar cerca de una hora, no sé bien por qué no tuve el coraje de entrar finalmente, quizás el enfrentarme a la decepción que no había cumplido mi promesa de poder salvarlo en un futuro mantuvo mis pies congelados en aquel lugar.

Aquella noche simplemente deje que mis pies me guiaran sin rumbo hasta llegar al cementerio del pueblo, quizás mis pies aun recordaban aquel camino que había recorrido todos los días tras la muerte de mi familia. Desde aquella tarde en donde tuve que cargar a Marie hasta su departamento en un estado de casi catatónico tras el entierro y volver a buscar a mi novia, quien no había movido ni un solo musculo frente a la tumba de Henry

Cuando estuve frente a la tumba de Henry padre, solloce al ver el espacio vacío a un lado de él, sabía que en algunos años este sería ocupado. Llore aún más acariciando el césped que estaba frente a mi cayendo en algún momento de rodillas en él, la rabia de haber fallado y la impotencia de no haber sido capaz de haber cumplido mi palabra de salvarlos, y no solo a ellos, le falle a mi madre y a Regina

-Necesito una razón para creer Swan

Gire sorprendida al ver a Regina para detrás de mí cruzada de brazos mirándome fijamente

-No puedo Regina

-Tú dices que me conoces y quieres lo mejor para Henry – avanzo hacia mí – entonces sabes que necesito algo real para entregarte mi confianza y poner en tus manos la vida de mi hijo

-¿Por qué viniste? – pregunte colocándome de pie mirándola

-Soy una mujer poderosa Swan y dijiste que no era yo quien podría hacerle daño y que querías velar por su vida – murmuro acercándose – estoy orgullosa de mi poder, pero no soy idiota

-No lo eres…

-Así que debe de haber algo más grande que yo amenazando a mi hijo, de lo contrario, no habrías tenido la necesidad de confesarme la verdad

-Lo siento por eso

-Dame algo para creer Swan – exigió

Solté un suspiro antes de llevar mí al interior de mi chaqueta hasta dar con el sobre que cargaba desde mi llegada al pueblo

-Toma – dije extendiendo el sobre – no sé lo que dice realmente, pero tú lo escribiste Regina

Le alumbre con mi celular mientras observaba dudosa ante el reconocimiento de su letra en ella

-Yo no he escrito esto – murmuro antes de abrirla de forma cuidadosa

Estire mi cuello sobre su hombro para alcanzar a leerlo al mismo tiempo que ella

 _Para mi querido príncipe:_

 _Hijo mío, no imaginas cuánto te extraño, cada día que no estas a mi lado es un dolor intenso en mi corazón, un dolor que ni siquiera el esfuerzo ni el amor de tu madre es capaz de mitigar_

 _Han pasado solo tres semanas de tu partida de este mundo y ya no puedo más… siento que estoy a un paso de rendirme de esta vida, el pensamiento de reunirme a tu lado en otra vida llena mi cabeza de ideas de forma continua._

 _Lo he intentado pero ya no puedo más… Quiero creer que el destino nos unirá en otra vida, una vez más como una familia los tres, es el único pensamiento que hoy me consuela ante mi decisión_

 _Te amo hijo pequeño_

Limpie la lágrima que había resbalado tras haber leído las palabras de mi morena, sabía que la pena, la culpa y el dolor no la dejaban vivir a diario y la consecuencia había sido aquel intento de suicidio aferrada a la bufanda de Henry. La observe doblar aquella carta con cuidado y llevarla hasta su bolsillo

-¿Lo logre?

-No – conteste rápidamente – te encontré justo a tiempo

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

 _Por qué te amo demasiado – pensé_

-Henry nunca me lo hubiese perdonado, él te amaba por sobre todas las cosas – susurre antes de verla voltearse a mi

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

-Necesito que te cases conmigo – respondí rápidamente antes de sentir un golpe sobre mi mejilla

Sobe mi cara al verla marcharse de aquel lugar, suspire antes de darle un último vistazo a la tumba y correr tras ella. Iba a ser una larga noche

 _ **Espero que les gustara, no olviden de dejar un mensaje, cuénteme que les gusta y que no… con confianza que no muerdo**_

 _ **Cariño… ya casi 7 meses a tu lado! … eres una de las mejores cosas de mi vida, y te quiero mantener en ella para siempre**_

 _ **Saludos a todos los chilenos que me leen, en especial a los del sur que combaten a diario con el fuego que nos azota esta vez… animo chicos, Chile ayuda a Chile**_


	13. Ritual

_**Hola! Lo se lo se… mi amiga la inspiración me ha estado fallando últimamente, pero les compenso con este capítulo más largo de lo habitual**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **13 Ritual**

 _-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo? – pregunte sacándome los altos zapatos que traía en la entrada de la mansión_

 _-Lo necesito con urgencia – gruño sacándose también los zapatos en el camino dirigiéndose al pequeño bar del salón – necesito algo para quitar el sabor dulzón de mi boca_

 _-Exagerada – murmure para mí misma tomando asiento para masajearme los pies_

 _-Estoy a un paso de un coma diabético, Emma_

 _Lance una risa al aire ante sus palabras, sabía que esta noche había sido fácil para ella, mis padres habían decidido renovar sus votos matrimoniales frente a Storybook. No solo me había visto en la obligación de asistir, sino que además había logrado convencer a Regina que fuera mi pareja de aquel mega evento._

 _-No salió tan mal Regina…_

 _-Claro que no, todo salió perfecto – ironizo – porque los pajaritos acompañaron a tu madre, los conejos corrían su alrededor y…_

 _-¿Y no apareciste para amenazarlos para quitarles la felicidad?_

 _-Tienes que admitir que volví su primera boda mucho más divertida que esta_

 _-Claro que si cariño – solté en respuesta antes de pasar mis manos por su cintura - ¿Te sentiste cómoda?_

 _La sentí apretarse contra mí, paso sus brazos por mi cuello antes de comenzar a moverse de un lado al otro fingiendo un baile suave_

 _-Podría haber sido peor…_

 _Tararee una canción imaginaria al compás de nuestros movimientos, ella no había querido bailar en la fiesta, a pesar de que el pueblo sabia de nuestra relación, ella había preferido mantener un bajo perfil hasta que la gente dejara de hablar mal de nuestra relación._

 _-A mí me gusto – susurre haciendo que diera una vuelta y volviendo a llevarla a mis brazos_

 _-Eso es porque eres una Charming – susurro dando un paso hacia atrás y volviendo – aunque lo niegues, te gusta la idea del matrimonio_

 _-¿Acaso a ti no? – pregunte molestándola_

 _-No_

 _Detuve mis movimientos ante la frialdad de su respuesta_

 _-¿No te gustaría casarte algún día?_

 _-¿Es una propuesta acaso?_

 _Me separe lentamente de ella nerviosa, si soltarle la mirada_

 _-No digo que ahora, pero pensé que quizás algún día tu y yo podríamos… - hice un gesto con las manos indicándonos haciendo alusión_

 _-Emma, escúchame bien – dijo deteniendo el movimiento de mis manos con las suyas – estoy contigo, te has mudado a mi casa poco a poco_

 _-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta_

 _-Comencé a notarlo cuando empecé a encontrar tu ropa mezclada con la mía y tu asquerosa comida en mi refrigerador_

 _Sonreí nerviosa_

 _-Te quiero Emma y no necesito un papel para demostrarlo_

 _Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, esa frase era del libro de excusas en las relaciones_

 _-Mientes_

 _-Yo no lo estoy haciendo Emma, además, ni siquiera me estas proponiendo matrimonio – gruño girando para retirarse en dirección contraria – cierra la puerta cuando te marches_

 _Apreté los dientes y sin medirme le alcance en la escalera tomando su mano girándola de golpe molesta_

 _-No me mientas Regina Mills, merezco más que eso – le mantuve la vista tras mis palabras, podía ver la lucha dentro de ella, entre seguir negando la verdad o ser honesta conmigo_

 _-No dudes que es contigo con quien quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado Emma_

 _-Y yo quiero pasarla a tu lado – suspire suavizando mi agarre – pero no quiero que me des una mentira para indicar que no quieres casarte conmigo_

 _-Emma…_

 _-¿Es a causa de mi familia cierto? – pregunte nerviosa_

 _-¿Tu familia?_

 _-Ya sabes… tu matrimonio con el Leopoldo – le explique sin entrar en mas detalles, poco era lo que habíamos hablado de aquella época, y lo poco que sabía no era lindo ni mencionable, de lo contrario, ella terminaba enojada conmigo por al menos un mes._

 _-No tiene relación con tu abuelo – dijo en tono consolador volviendo a retomar camino a su cuarto – asegura la puerta antes de acompañarme_

 _Asentí con un simple movimiento de cabeza antes de hacer lo que me pidió, tarde un poco más de la cuenta para tratar de darle su espacio, no sabía que esperar esta noche._

 _Entre a nuestro cuarto en silencio admirándola ya sentada en la cama mirándome fijamente, hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándome que la acompañara._

 _No tarde en aceptar su invitación y con un movimiento de mi mano me coloque el pijama acompañándola quedando de frente_

 _-Dame tu mano – pidió extendiendo la suya_

 _Hice lo que me pidió nerviosa y curiosa de lo que quería mostrarte_

 _-Cierra los ojos y siente_

 _Cerré los ojos concentrándome en sentir, podía sentir su piel bajo mi mano y el suave calor que desprendía, aclare aún más la mente concentrándome en sentir de forma mas intensa la magia que estaba entrando en mi cuerpo a través de nuestro contacto_

 _Fruncí el ceño segundos después, cuando el calor paso a ser algo más que agradable, diría incluso que tomo una sensación de placentera recorriendo mi cuerpo. Solté un suave gemido apretando mi mano aún más, quería sentir esa sensación toda mi vida_

 _-Emma, me haces daño_

 _Abrí los ojos de golpe ante sus palabras y horrorizada vi como la forma de mis uñas estaban marcadas en la palma de Regina haciéndola sangrar_

 _-¡Regina! – Exclame lanzándome sobre ella buscando tapar su herida torpemente_

 _-Cálmate Emma – susurro tomando mi mano para controlarme y con un movimiento de magia la curo rápidamente_

 _-¿Qué paso?_

 _-El matrimonio no es solo firmar un acta de matrimonio cariño – me explico acariciando mi cabello – Storybook con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto un lugar mágico_

 _-¿Cómo el bosque encantado?_

 _-Algo así – dejo un suave beso invitándome a recostarme con ella – nosotras somos seres mágicos Emma y si nosotras nos casáramos algún día, nuestras magias se vincularían de forma irremediable_

 _-¿Y eso sería muy malo?_

 _-Lo que sentiste es una simple muestra de nuestras magias mezclándose cariño – me explico acariciando mi mano – tanta magia… es adictiva_

 _-Y yo no sabría manejara – susurre entendiendo su punto, le había hecho daño, tan solo por querer sentir un poco mas_

 _-Y mi lado oscuro sería incapaz de resistirse – dijo para sí misma_

 _-Supongo entonces que viviremos en pecado – le moleste usando las palabras de mi madre_

 _-Me encantaría casarme contigo Emma – dijo antes de subirse sobre mi cadera – pero a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte, es un riesgo que no debemos de correr_

 _Asentí antes de incorporarme y quedar a la altura de su hermosa boca_

 _-Me encantas Mills – dije antes de besarla suavemente_

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Debían de ser las 4 de la mañana cuando alcance a Regina en la mansión. Por razones obvias la encontré en el cuarto de Henry acariciándolo mientras el dormía, su mano en el pecho constatando que aun respiraba y su mirada brillosa mientras le susurraba cuanto lo quería.

Decidí darle algo de espacio y me dirigí hasta el escritorio de ella a beber algo

\- Tengo sidra de manzana en el mueble que está a tu izquierda – me sugirió desde la puerta deteniendo mi búsqueda en sus libros

-Lo sé – susurre sacando un tomo más pesado y retirando desde atrás de este una botella delgada con un líquido dorado – prefiero algo un poco más mágico en este momento

-Ya no sé si deba de sorprenderme que supiera donde guardaba eso – gruño tomando dos vasos para que sirviera

Hice solo un gesto con la boca antes de servirle un vaso y dejarla beber en silencio

-Asumo por la carta que vienes del futuro – señalo caminando por el cuarto mientras yo tomaba asiento para verla y de paso descansar un poco

-Solo mis recuerdos son del futuro – le explique, trataba de recordar lo que me había explicado en su oportunidad Zelena antes de realizar el hechizo – lo que ves es mi persona de este año

-Así se evita tener dos Emma en este momento

-Correcto – bebí un poco antes de seguir – algo me explicaron de la continuidad de espacio o algo así

-¿No te dijeron que no debías de revelar nada del futuro?

-Claro que si – gruñí molesta ante su regaño – pero tú descubriste quien era y trataste de matarme

La escuche susurrar "detalles" antes de volver a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando maldiciones y pasando sus manos arreglando su cabello una y otra vez. Algo me decía que su curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido luchaba contra la lógica que entre menos supiera del futuro era mejor para ella y Henry

-¿De cuántos años en el futuro estamos hablando?

-No puedo decirte, lo sabes

Me lanzo una mirada de odio y volvió con su caminar

-Necesito saber Swan – señalo deteniendo su caminar – si la muerte de Hen…

La vi detener su hablar y mostrar un rictus de dolor al pensar en la muerte de Henry, soltó un suspiro de valentía y continúo

-…Si se cuándo ocurrió, puedo pensar en otra forma de salvarlo sin tener que recurrir a casarnos

-Créeme, cualquier idea que se te pueda ocurrir yo ya la pensé con… -me detuve abruptamente antes de decir el nombre de Zelena

-¿Y crees que casándome contigo sería la solución?

-Soy fruto del amor verdadero Regina - trate de explicarle ignorando la cara de asco que puso tras mis palabras – debido a esto, una vez que rompí la maldición descubrí que tenía magia

-¡Lo que me faltaba! – me gruño – olvídalo Swan, cuando dos seres mágicos contraen matrimonio…

-Se vuelven seres increíblemente poderosos – le corte el discurso – lo sé, tu misma me lo dijiste

-No lo entiendes Swan

Solté un suspiro ante de acercarme a ella y tomarle las manos suavemente, pese a que trato de quitármelas no la deje

-Entiendo que temes que regreses a ser aquella mujer sin corazón que fuiste alguna vez, sé que no quieres que Henry vea esa parte de ti – di un paso más hasta quedar pegadas – tienes que confiar en mi Regina, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo

-Es mi hijo

-Nuestro – le corregí con gracia a pesar de la mueca – vamos a casarnos, vamos a unir nuestra magia por Henry y darle muchos años de vida… y aunque gruñas y me maldigas dentro de las próximas horas, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no hubiese hecho este viaje de no haber sido la última alternativa.

-Necesitamos un ser mágico que nos case - soltó mis manos antes de volver a caminar molesta – y no sé cómo será en un futuro, pero me niego a involucrar a Gold y a Blue en todo esto

-Eso ya está controlado – conteste pensando en Zelena

-¿Por qué viniste tú y no yo? – Pregunto deteniendo sus pasos para mirarme – yo soy la más adecuada para salvar a Henry

-Porque mientras Emma buscaba alguna forma de arreglar lo que había sucedido, tú y Nieves se dedicaban a auto destruirse

La entrada de Zelena a la mansión nos sorprendió a ambas haciéndonos pegar un pequeño salto ante su interrupción

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Supuse que Swan tuvo que recurrir a decirte la verdad para que aceptaras casarte con ella

-¿Ella lo sabe? – giro a preguntarme mientras la apuntaba – ¿ella es el ser mágico que nos va a casar?

-bueno yo…

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

-Tú hermana Zelena

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿No podías ser un poco más suave?

Observe solo su movimiento de hombros mientras seguía frotándose la mejilla al caminar.

-Tu novia tiene la mano pesada Swan, para decir que odiaba a su madre la defiende bastante

-Dijiste que su madre no era una santa y que andaba dejando hijos por ahí… sutilmente le dijiste puta

Ignore el susurro de "detalles" con el que se defendió y le tome el brazo para detener su caminar y tomar aún más distancia de Regina que caminaba molesta pasos más adelante

-Escúchame bien Zelena – susurre mirándola fijamente – En este momento Regina me odia y definitivamente no quiere casarse conmigo y aun así, lo va a hacer por Henry

-Ustedes se han besado, le gustas

-No le gusto, necesite más que un par de besos antes de que pudiera existir algo más entre nosotras – le explique – entiende que ella no es la misma mujer que conociste, ni cuando llegaste al pueblo y trataste de matarla , ni cuando lograron llevar una relación tras la muerte de Robin

-Regina siempre será Regina – gruño

-En esencia quizás – cerré los ojos recordando todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas – pero hoy estas delante de una mujer que pensó que jamás llegaría el día que tendría que compartir su hijo y aún menos que terminaría casada con la hija de la mujer que más odia

-No la tienes fácil

-Lo sé – le solte y volvimos a tomar camino al bosque, donde estaba ubicado el pozo de agua – es por eso quiero pedirte que no le digas nada de nuestra relación en el futuro, para ella solo somos amigas y así se debe de mantener

-¿Aun la amas?

Asentí en silencio

-¿Y vas a soportar tener una vida con ella a pesar de que no te amé?

-Aprenderé a vivir con ello Zelena, aceptare el papel que pueda tomar en su vida… quizás algún día logre que vuelva a amarme

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro de forma de consuelo antes de decir

-Tendrás entonces que tener mucha paciencia Emma, porque por la mirada que te está dando, está muy alejada del amor que alguna vez te tuvo

El sonido del bosque y la luz de la luna fue lo que los ilumino aquella fría noche, tomadas de la mano y con Zelena frente a nosotras con un libro en una extraña lengua procedió a casarnos

-¿Estas segura que esta es la única opción? – pregunto nerviosa interrumpiendo a Zelena

-Se que tienes miedo – apreté sus manos para consolarla – y no hay mucho que pueda decirte, pero tú me explicaste por que no querías hacer esto

-Al casarnos mezclaremos nuestras magias Swan, e imagino que debes de ser igual o más de poderosa que yo para que hubieses resistido viajar en el tiempo

-Regina… te prometí que no te dejaría volver a ser esa mujer

-Si no puedo yo matarte para asegurarnos… - aporto Zelena interrumpiéndonos

-Zelena… - le advertí molesta – has lo tuyo y terminemos con esto

Cerré mis ojos concentrándome en el susurro de Zelena y el cantico que hacia mientras se movía a nuestro alrededor, nos había explicado que este hechizo permitiría la apertura momentánea de la magia en Storybook permitiéndonos completar el ritual

-No se suelten de las manos

Apreté aun las manos de Regina entre las mías y me concentre en ese momento, esta sería nuestra única oportunidad de cambiar el futuro ya que Zelena no podría volver a repetir el hechizo

Empecé a sentir mi magia nuevamente, aquel calor concentrarse en mis manos como aquella noche, despeje mi mente y concentre mis pensamientos en no disfrutar de la magia de Regina, debía de pensar que ella solo estaba de paso en mi cuerpo, que las sensaciones de euforia solo era por esos minutos y que luego dejaría mi cuerpo

Sentí un tirón en mis manos y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba de rodillas frente a una Regina que había caído bajo lo que parecía un dolor profundo

-Piensa en Henry – le susurre sin soltarla –lo que estas sintiendo es temporal, es mas importante que cualquier magia, por muy poderosa que sea

-Se siente tan bien

-Es solo por este momento, te juro que le futuro es aún mejor morena

Levanto la cabeza para verme

-Serás feliz sin la necesidad de la magia… Henry sabe la verdad y te quiere así – dije para ayudarla a aguantar – tienes una familia que te adora y una persona a tu lado que te ama con locura

-Mientes…

-Jamás lo haría – acerque mi rostro al de ella hasta rozar nuestras frentes – todo aquello que creíste que no merecías lo tendrás cariño, conocerás el amor verdadero y serás feliz a su lado y no le importara cuantos demonios cargues contigo

No le quite la vista de encima, hasta que poco a poco fui sintiendo como la magia nos iba dejando y el rostro de ella se iba tranquilizando

-Puede besar a la novia – soltó Zelena para cortar el momento que teníamos

-Graciosa…

La ayude a colocarse de pie sin soltar su mano

-¿Cómo sabremos si resulto?

Di un paso hacia atrás y rebusque en mis bolsillos la fotografía de las lapidas que traía conmigo del futuro

-Si esto funciono, las lapidas no deberían de estar en la imagen – explique volteando la imagen para que la vieran

-¿Emma...? – pregunto apuntándome con su linterna - ¿Por qué hay más tumbas en esta foto, de las que dejamos?

 _ **Ohhhh… no olviden dejar sus comentarios de este capítulo y quien creen que esta en la fotografía**_

 _ **Cariño… cada día a tu lado hace que te quiera aún más en mi vida!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	14. Vida de casadas

_**Hola! Me han encantado cada mensaje del chap anterior, así que obligue a la señorita inspiración a escribir este capitulo**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los mensajitos**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Vida de casadas**

 _-Y… ¿cómo lo tomo?_

 _Basto un cruce de miradas con Regina para reír a carcajadas a pesar de la cara de molestia de Henry por la falta de respuesta_

 _-Tu abuela al parecer no había notado que tu madre ya no vivía con ella los últimos tres meses_

 _Seguí riéndome ante la tarde que había tenido, el solo recordar la cara de mi madre al recibir su llave de departamento, había valido la pena todo lo que dijo después_

 _\- ¿Entonces es oficial? - pregunto una vez que nos habíamos calmado - ¿vamos a vivir juntos los tres como familia?_

 _-Viviré con ustedes hasta que tu madre me eché de la casa chico_

 _\- ¡Genial! - grito antes de correr hacia su cuarto_

 _Negué con la cabeza antes de tomar nuestros platos y retirarlo mientras Regina terminaba de cenar. Deje los platos en la cocina y al volver ella ya se había retirado y dirigido hasta el salón con dos copas de vino en sus manos_

 _-Me gusta esto – susurre pasando mis manos por su cintura empujándola hacia mí – nosotras dos, Henry en su cuarto, el silencio y la paz que me das_

 _-Eres una cursi Emma Swan – la gire elevando mi ceja y dejando ver mi mejor cara de molesta – y te amo así_

 _\- ¿Incluso cuando me comporto como una niña?_

 _-Incluso cuando ocultas tus figuras de acción – me apretó contra ella al ver mi cara de sorpresa – encuentro tierno que tuvieras la esperanza que yo no lo descubriría_

 _Hice una morisqueta antes de besarla suavemente, sin soltarla le empujé suavemente hasta el sillón más cercano_

 _-Henry está arriba – me reclamo antes de doblar su cuello para que tuviera acceso y bajara mi boca hasta ese punto que sabía que la volvía loca_

 _-Emma… - gruño refregándose contra mi buscando fricción – debemos de subir cariño, podemos continuar arriba y evitar más traumas en Henry_

 _-Si si si si – medio dije antes de tomar por completo su seno bajo la blusa que traía y apretarlo con la fuerza justa – tenemos que subir_

 _A pesar del tiempo que ya llevábamos juntas como amigas con ventaja o pareja no había bajado en lo más mínimo mi deseo por ella. Incluso sentía que cada día la deseaba más, el tocarla y hacerla gritar bajo mis manos, era tal mi deseo por ella que había veces que no me importaba tener un orgasmo, el verla estremecerse bajo mi lengua era suficiente para llenarme de placer_

 _-¡VOY ENTRANDO AL SALON!_

 _No alcance a procesar el grito de Henry, cuando Regina ya me había empujado al piso y ella se acomodaba la ropa para fingir que nada pasaba entre nosotras_

 _Le lance una mirada de odio antes de ponerme de pie y arreglar mi ropa_

 _-Tomen asiento, quiero mostrarles en lo que he estado trabajando últimamente – sonrió acomodándose entre nosotras y abriendo el libro de cuentos sobre sus piernas y mostrándonos – he estado trabajando en el desde nuestro regreso del inframundo_

 _Observe orgullosa como había ido agregando nuevas hojas al libro y editado algunas historias_

 _-Esta la historia de mamá – señalo el comienzo – ahí se muestra a Daniel y el abuelo Gold influyo en tu cambio_

 _Apreté la mano de Regina en forma de apoyo al verla emocionarse por ese cambio en su historia_

 _-Agregue la llegada de Ma' a Storybook y como rompió la maldición – nos mostró pasando las hojas_

 _Aquel momento entre los tres se extendió hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche y Regina lo envió a dormir bajo la promesa que continuaríamos al día siguiente con más historias, ya que nos indicó que tenía aun algunas dudas con respecto a las veces que había estado inconsciente en sus "aventuras"_

 _Lo acompañe hasta su cuarto mientras Regina aseguraba la casa_

 _-Me alegra que por fin formalizaran su relación - señalo entrando a su cuarto e indicándome su cama me pidió q lo acompañara –necesito decirte algo ma'_

 _Lo mire preocupada por el tono que estaba empleando_

 _-Ayer se acercó Hook a la escuela para hablar conmigo_

 _\- ¿Qué quería?_

 _-Confirmar que ustedes estaban realmente juntas y que no fuera alguna artimaña para negar el amor que le tienes_

 _Levante la ceja ante el comentario final de aquel idiota_

 _-No te preocupes, puse la misma cara que tienes en este momento –me aseguro – es solo que tras largar algunas maldiciones se fue murmurando que esto no iba a quedar así_

 _Note el tono preocupado así que pase uno de mis brazos por sobre sus hombros para reconfortarlo_

 _-Son solo amenazas vacías – le asegure – además, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para defender a esta familia_

 _-Yo ayudare, hemos logrado por fin estar juntos, no dejare que nadie nos haga daño_

 _Sonreí ante su valentía y dejando un beso sobre su cabeza me despedí_

 _-Descansa chico_

 _-Buenas noches Ma'_

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-Zelena… tienes que calmarte

\- ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR SWAN ¡- me grito tomando la silla más cercana y lanzándola contra la pared del departamento – ¡TODO ESTO ES TU JODIDA CULPA, TUYA Y DE REGINA!

Volví a tratar de acercarme a ella con mayor fuerza antes que se hiciera daño, logre alcanzarle un brazo antes de que me soltara un puño sobre mi mandíbula

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda – le empujo Regina para alejarla de mí y ayudarme a ponerme de pie

-Eres mi hermana idiota – grito enfrentándola enfurecida – a tu hijo lo asesinaron por que fuiste orgullosa y soberbia

\- ¡Zelena! – grite para detenerla

-Y no fuiste la única que perdió algo aquella noche idiota – le apunto con un dedo rabiosa – si no que en lugar de hacer duelo junto a la madre de Henry, te hundiste como una cobarde miserable y hundiste a Emma sin importarte si ella también sufría con la pérdida del chico y su padre

\- ¿David falleció?

-La única que se mantuvo de pie fue esa rubia estúpida que muere por ti

\- ¡Zelena calla! – grite deteniendo su vomito verbal, apartándola con fuerza

\- ¡NO VOY A CALLAR, NO CUANDO POR CULPA DE TUS DESEOS, MI HIJA ESTA MUERTA!

Bastaron unos segundos para que se derrumbara en un llanto doloroso, uno que había aguantado desde el bosque hasta el departamento

-Voy a solucionarlo Zelena – prometí abrazándola contra mí – solo dame una oportunidad

-No, ya tuviste tu oportunidad Swan y claramente solo ha empeorado todo – me alejo con fuerza y camino hacia tu cuarto – voy a arreglar esto yo sola

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-Hoy se cumple un mes de aquella noche… - comente a David mientras pasaba la navaja por su rostro suavemente – no la he vuelto a ver, y la verdad es que ya estoy empezando a preocuparme

Observe con ojo crítico mi trabajo sobre mi padre, durante años de niñez me pregunte si hubiese sido criada por mis padres hubiese hecho esto alguna vez con él.

-Comprendo su dolor, es decir, yo viaje en el tiempo solo para evitar la muerte de mi hijo y tuya – le continúe hablando de mis pensamientos – pero aquella fotografía es solo un recordatorio constante que eso no funciono.

Pase una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro para quitar parte de la espuma

-Y para que te cuento sobre mi "matrimonio" – hice un gesto con las manos – Regina sigue sin hablarme más de lo necesario en las mañanas y me ignore el resto del día, a excepción de cuando esta Henry presente

Apreté los ojos para dejar el malestar de un lado, tenía a Henry a mi lado, eso era lo importante y ni los miles de desplante que pudiera hacer Regina, me alegarían de el

-Pensé que con las semanas viviendo juntas podría enamorarla de alguna manera… ¿Muy ilusa de mi parte, David? – hice una mueca antes de regresar a mi labor – es decir, le gustaba antes de supera la verdad, el sentimiento estaba de alguna manera, eso no se puede hacer desaparecer a gusto

Solté un suspiro cansado y aproveche el silencio para pensar en el siguiente paso a tomar con respecto a mi matrimonio

-¿Interrumpo?

Di una suave sonrisa ante de invitar a Marie a tomar asiento a mi lado

-¿Cómo le ha ido a Henry en la escuela?

-Se ha adaptado con rapidez al cambio que ha tenido en su casa – me explico – al parecer ha aceptado el tema de la adopción mejor de lo que esperaba

-Es bueno oír eso – suspire aliviada

Con mi llegada a la mansión y un par de discusiones con Regina nos colocamos de acuerdo en decirle la verdad de la manera menos traumática posible, asi de paso no se escaparía a Boston a buscarme y justificaría mi estancia en la mansión

-Sus calificaciones no han disminuido, incluso diría que se ha vuelto un poco más sociable – señalo con alegría – de igual manera lo mantendré vigilado

Sonreí al recordar al chico tímido que conocí tiempo atrás, o hacia adelante… aún seguía sin poder ordenar aquellos pensamientos de líneas temporales

-Me gustaría darle un regalo… siempre y cuando a ti no le moleste

-A Regina querrás decir – la moleste

-Esa mujer me odia – hizo una mueca y dejo sobre mi regazo el libro de cuentos del bosque encantado – ordene mi cuarto ayer y lo encontré, pienso que él lo disfrutara más que yo

Fingí una sonrisa de agradecimiento sin dejar de pensar que no importaba que hiciera, al parecer ese libro estaba ligado a Henry como autor, sin importar cuantos destrozos hiciera en esta realidad

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Que tienes en las manos?

-Adelante, pase – solté con sarcasmo al verla entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar – Henry no está, ¿Por qué me estas hablando?

-No respondiste

Le di una mirada cansada, baje la vista nuevamente al libro para evitar mostrar aún más mi dolor, esta increíblemente cansada de todo

-Swan…

-Es solo un libro Regina – respondí interrumpiéndola – por favor cierra la puerta cuando te retires

Sentí sus pasos y un peso acomodarse a mi lado de la cama

-Estoy confundida… antes de saber quién eras, yo empezaba a tener sentimientos por ti

-Oh

-Jugabas y coqueteabas conmigo – la vi retorcerse los dedos nerviosa - ¿Era todo parte de algún plan para que me casara contigo?

-Cuando cumplí 28 años, Henry escapo de esta casa y fue a buscarme a Boston

La vi fruncir el ceño al no entender

-Aquella misma noche viaje con el hasta Storybook – tome el libro y se lo entregue – me narro todo el camino como yo era la hija de blanca nieves y su madre, la mujer que lo había adoptado era la reina malvada de los cuentos

-¿Me odiaba?

-Henry es un chico inteligente, entendió que el tiempo no pasaba en el pueblo y con este libro en las manos, todo tenía más sentido para él.

La observe pasar las hojas admirando las historias impresas en ellas

-Cuando llegue me odiaste, pensaste que quería quitarte a Henry

-Lo pensé cuando supe que Henry era tu hijo – señalo impaciente sin saber a donde quería apuntar

-Tu solo me conoces hace seis meses Regina – me acerque a ella y tome una de sus manos – yo llevo 5 años conociéndote

-Es injusto que tu sepas y yo no…

-Intentaste matarme en mi tiempo también… solo que fue Henry quien comió la manzana

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de aquel día, le explique que no había resistido y yo en un acto de amor, me había despedido de él y eso causo que rompiera la maldición

-¿Aun te gusto? – le pregunte

Me dio una mirada confundida

-Tú quieres saber más del futuro, exijo algo a cambio

-Es difícil odiarte, tienes ventaja de saber lo que me gusta – me dio un suave golpe coqueta – Zelena dijo que estabas loca por mi… y aquella noche dijiste que conocería el amor

-Regina… te conozco – acaricie su rostro con delicadeza – sueles predisponerte a lo que la gente diga sobre tu futuro… lo hiciste con campanita cuando te mostro aquel hombre con el tatuaje y lo harás si te digo con quien has conocido el amor

-Es difícil de creer cuando esa parte se me ha sido vetada

Comprendí su miedo y sin importarme si recibía el golpe número 300 desde que había llegado aquí, la bese con fuerza y pasión

No me sorprendí cuando sentí sus manos enredándose en mi cabello y tirando de el con fuerza, era su manera de decir que quería que continuara, pero permitiéndose el control de poder apartarme cuando ella quisiera… lleve mis manos hasta su cadera y con fuerza la levante para poder sentarla sobre mi regazo

Perdí el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos sobre mi cama, del borde nos habíamos trasladado a las almohadas y mi camiseta había volado a alguna parte junto con el libro. La deje sentir a ella, le permití descubrirme como quisiera sin restricciones, a diferencia mía, ella era nueva con mi cuerpo… yo tenía en mis recuerdos las horas que pase acostada a su lado besando cada parte, peca y marca de su cuerpo

-Algo tienes Swan, que me gusta de manera que no se explicar

Volví a besarla, esta vez empujándola para ser yo quien quedara arriba y le mostrara que esto podía resultar bien, lo había hecho una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo, le mostraría que podía ser su alma gemela

Desafortunadamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado, porque a los minutos la puerta sonaba con insistencia, gruñí y lanzando un par de maldiciones baje a insultar a quien estuviera tras ella

-¿Zelena?

Hice una mueca al verla entrar con fuerza, el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto había hecho mella en ella. Su pelo había perdido parte de su color y se notaba que había perdido peso… me recordó a Regina tras la muerte de Henry

-¿Cómo regreso la magia a Storybook?

Trate de entender y hacer memoria de como había ocurrido aquello

-Zelena – saludo desde atrás mío Regina que había bajado a unirse a nosotras en el salón - ¿La magia regresa a el pueblo?

-Fue poco después que se rompiera la maldición… Jefferson libero a Belle y Gold en venganza lanzo una poción al pozo para traerla de regreso

-¿Qué poción? – pregunto Zelena

-¿Gold la tienen en su tienda? – cuestiono Regina al mismo tiempo

-La poción estaba en el estómago de la dragona de tu amiga

-Entonces prepárate Swan, porque vamos a traer la magia a Storybook

 _ **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh se viene la magia a Storybook! Espero que le gustara este capítulo… los revierw ayudaran a adelantar el penúltimo chap de esta historia**_

 _ **Cariño… ya poquito para los 8 meses a tu lado bb… en serio lo siento por Roger…. Naaaaa**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	15. Magia

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Regrese para dejar el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia… espero que lo disfruten y agradezco cada uno de sus mensajes**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **14 MAGIA**

 _-Hook por favor..._

 _-¡No! - apretó a Henry contra él y me apuntó directamente con el arma que traía - ¿sabes lo significó para mí el que fueras al infierno por mí?_

 _-Me sentía culpable_

 _-¡Entonces debiste dejarme que me pudiera ahí! - movió el arma nerviosamente - me trajiste a la vida Swan, y luego me la quitaste cuando la elegiste a ella en lugar de mi_

 _Lo vi mover el arma nerviosa entre nosotras tres y di un paso hacia el frente buscando cubrir a Regina y a mi madre que temblaba a mi lado apuntándole con su arco._

 _-Quiero que nieves baje sus armas y que ustedes dos se coloquen las pulseras para anular su magia_

 _Le di una mirada nerviosa a Regina, sin la magia estábamos en clara desventaja y necesitábamos apurarnos_

 _Caminamos lentamente hasta la mesa donde reposaban las pulseras sin quitarle la vista de encima_

 _-Hook, por favor… déjame verlo – rogo mi madre levantando las manos en una muestra de rendición – está sufriendo_

 _Di una rápida mirada al cuerpo de David que mostraba poca reacción y la sangre a su alrededor se acumulaba del corte en su estomago_

 _-¡No te muevas! – Le detuvo – ¿puedes creer, que el príncipe apoya a la aberración de tu hija?_

 _-¿Quieres que termine con Swan? – Grito Regina a mi lado – Lo hare, si eso significa que sueltes a mi hijo_

 _-Ya no me interesa su alteza, fui humillado por todo el pueblo_

 _-Hook… no fue algo que buscara, solo paso – le rogué avanzando – Henry y David no tienen la culpa de mis decisiones_

 _-Quiero que ambas sufran – coloco el arma en la cabeza del chico rápidamente, sentí mi sangre helarse, el gemido ahogado de Regina a mi lado y el llanto de mi madre en cada movimiento que hacia – y que mejor, que acabando con lo que más quieren_

 _-Hook… te lo ruego_

 _-¿Ruega usted su majestad? – Se burló apuntándole directamente - ¿La ama?_

 _Le devolví la mirada directamente, conociendo su respuesta_

 _-La amo Hook_

 _-¡¿Más que a su hijo?! – Grito furioso volviendo a apuntarle a Henry, note que cada vez estaba más pálido debido al agarre sobre su cuello - ¡No te muevas Nieves!_

 _Angustiada voltee a ver a mi madre que se había acercado sigilosamente al cuerpo de mi padre, detuvo sus pasos y le rogo que la dejara ayudarlo_

 _-¿Quieres que lo ayude? – pregunto burlón apuntándolo – Quizás un tiro de gracia, lo ayudaría más rápido que tu_

 _-¡No!_

 _-Saben, me gusta estar así – hizo un movimiento con la mano señalándonos – las tres mujeres más poderosas de los cuento, indefensas ante un simple pedazo de metal._

 _Apretó aún más a Henry contra él, antes de dar un paso más hacia nosotras_

 _-¿Quieres salvar a tu hijo, Regina?_

 _La vio asentir antes de apuntar a una pequeña navaja sobre la mesa cercana_

 _-Toma ese cuchillo y mata a tu noviecita_

 _-No…_

 _-¡¿Quieres o no a tu hijo?!_

 _Le tome la mano para calmarla y asintiendo con la vista le di mi aprobación_

 _-Emma no puedo hacer esto…_

 _-Lo vas a hacer, y así podremos salvar a nuestro hijo – sonreí de forma valiente y mirando a Henry le pedí que cerrara los ojos_

 _La vi tomar el cuchillo y caminar hasta quedar a centímetros de mí_

 _-No puedo hacer esto Emma, nadie nos asegura que lo dejara ir una vez que te apuñale_

 _-Le doy mi palabra su majestad – interrumpió Hook – ahora, despídanse y mate a su alma gemela, después de todo, está acostumbrada a perder a cada persona que ama_

 _Le di una mirada de odio antes de tomar su mano y llevarla hasta mi cuello_

 _-Debes de ser rápida cariño, no dudes ni por un segundo_

 _-Te amo – me susurro apretando aún más el filo contra mi piel – eres mi felicidad, el tiempo que estuvimos juntas no lo olvidare nunca_

 _-No lo harás cariño, porque Hook cometió un error al ponerte de frente a mí_

 _-¿Y cuál sería el error cariño? – Presiono el arma contra la cien de Henry haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor – tu estas a punto de morir y David probablemente ya lo este_

 _-Por qué olvidaste a alguien de esta familia idiota - le di una mirada burlona antes de gritar -¡ZELENA, AHORA!_

 _Hook no alcanzo a apuntar cuando la magia de Zelena lo había impactado de lleno haciéndolo caer varios metros hacia atrás y soltando a Henry en el proceso_

 _-¡Henry! – chillo Regina antes de correr hacia él y besarlo por todos lados_

 _-Déjalo respirar morena – le pedí apretando su hombro antes de correr hacia mi padre que descansaba en el regazo de mi madre_

 _La imagen era desgarradora, Nieves no estaba haciendo fuerza contra la herida que había dejado de sangrar, solo acariciaba su cabello suavemente y susurraba promesas de amor_

 _Me deje caer a su lado y estirando mi mano cerré sus ojos para siempre_

 _-Lo siento mamá…_

 _Solo pude ver sus ojos cansados de ella cuando el sonido silbante de un disparo cruzo el cuarto…_

 _Hook había disparado contra Henry_

 _Observe sin poder moverme como el cuerpo de mi hijo que caía contra Regina quien gritaba desesperada ante el ataque traicionero_

S&Q S&Q S&Q

\- Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Tu lanzaste la maldición… y no solo trajiste a todos los personajes de cuento, sino que además, trajiste a tu mejor amiga trasformada en lagartija y la ocultaste bajo la torre?

Sonreí dándole un apretón de mano a Regina, no había querido soltarla desde que nos habíamos bajado del auto, y ella no había hecho ningún gesto que le molestara ir de esa manera

-Correcto

-Y tu esposa aquí presente la asesino para traer la magia a Storybook

Sonreí ante el gesto de odio que nació en Regina al pensar en su amiga de muchos años

-Si te sirve de consuelo, en un par de años más regresara vivita y coleando - le susurre rozando mis labios en su oído

Hice un gesto que no supe definir si era alegría o resignación el ver a su vieja amiga

La deje ir mientras abría la puerta de hacia el monta carga, la detuve cuando la vi caminar hacia adentro

-Yo voy a ir – explique – ustedes dos deben de quedarse aquí

-Voy a bajar contigo Swan

-Escúchame – tome sus brazos deteniendo el avance – voy a bajar yo, porque así está escrito

-Pero…

Negué con la cabeza ante su réplica y tomando sus mejillas deje un suave beso en sus labios

-Voy a volver, te lo aseguro

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Por qué no importa que pase en nuestras vidas, siempre te enco… - tapo mi boca para callarme

-No lo digas – pidió cerrando los ojos – había olvidado por unos minutos que eras hija de los encantadores

-En el fondo lo adoras –la abrace con fuerza reteniendo su olor en mi memoria – te quiero cariño

-Más te vale regresar Swan. Me niego a quedar viuda nuevamente

-¡Oh por el amor de merlín! – Gruño Zelena empujándome del lado de Regina y metiéndome en el ascensor – vas a matar a una lagartija, no marcharte a la guerra

-También te quiero Zelena

La vi hacer una muesca antes de pasarme una espada y cerrar las puertas

-Cuidate Swan

Me dolía absolutamente cada parte de mi cuerpo… a pesar de haberme enfrentado la vez anterior a Maléfica, sentía que esta vez fue el doble de peligroso, esa mujer tenía demasiada ira reprimida

Hice sonar mi cuello en un movimiento mientras esperaba llegar a la biblioteca, rogué por que el regaño a mi torpeza no fuera demasiado, entre la pelea con maléfica y lograr llegar a el elevador había dejado caer la poción al rio que había en la cueva

Realice un suave movimiento de mi mano y con un simple hechizo había quedado bastante limpia.

 **Mi magia estaba de vuelta, completa y en todo su esplendor**

El ruido al llegar del camino me distrajo de los hechizos que repasaba mentalmente, cuando note que un cuerpo estaba tirado inconsciente

-¡Zelena! – grite al reconocer su cabellera roja sobre el suelo

Apoye su cabeza sobre mis piernas y le di suaves toquecitos para poder despertarla

-Mierda – gruño una vez que logre que reaccionara

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Magia, eso ocurrió – la ayude a colocarse de pie poco a poco – la magia llego a Storybook y con ella se completó la unión de ustedes

-Lo sé, me sentía más poderosa que antes

-Pero en tu esposa salió a relucir tipo _Evil Queen_

Levante la cabeza al escuchar los gritos de la gente afuera de la biblioteca

-Algo me dice que se rompió la maldición…

Pase mi mano por mi frente tratando de pensar que hacer rápidamente

-¿Tu magia? – le pregunte caminando hacia la calle

-En perfecto estado

-Ve a la mansión y protege a Henry, probablemente medio pueblo vaya en busca de Regina para quemarla en la hoguera

-Lo hare, ¿Tu qué harás?

-Iré a buscar a mi mujer

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Un simple movimiento de magia me llevo hasta el interior de la bóveda de Regina, los escudos no fueron un impedimento para mí el lograr entrar y llegar hasta aquella pequeña estancia que solía utilizar para cambiarse de ropa o descansar algunas noches

-Buenas noches señora Swan – me saludo sin voltear a verme, siguió admirando el traje de cuero que traía – pensé que tardaría más en llegar a mi

-Regina… - levante las manos caminado hacia ella lentamente

-Sabes… existe un hechizo para ver los recuerdos de las personas – hablo acercándose al espejo para repasarse el labial – la cabeza de mi hermanita estaba llena de información bastante interesante

Le mantuve la mirada sin retroceder, me había enfrentado a la _Evil Queen_ antes, podía hacerlo una vez más

-Así que tú y yo estamos relacionadas en un futuro… interesante – la vi bajar el maquillaje con tranquilidad sin apartarla vista del espejo - ¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta?

Negué con la cabeza y concentre mi magia en la punta de mis dedos

-Que olvidaste mencionar, que a causa de esa misma relación mi hijo es asesinado

-Las cosas son un poco más complicada Regina – trate de explicar – en tu cabeza solo tienes los recuerdos de Zelena, digamos que ella no tiene todos los detalles de nuestra relación, es decir, nosotras…

\- No existe un nosotras Swan, ni hoy, ni en un futuro – se colocó de pie lentamente y camino hacia mí – y me voy a asegurar personalmente de eso

-Que…

No pude entender que había pasado cuando me tomo del cuello y me empujo contra la pared más cercana, buscando ahogarme

-Seré rápida Swan, con tu muerte evitare que Henry crea en esa bobería de que pertenecemos juntas y el será solo MI hijo

-Regina… no puedes matarme – gemí ahogada ante la presión – tu y yo nos pertenecemos, quizás hoy no lo sientas pero lo harás algún día

-Nunca…

-Lo siento cariño – susurre ante de darle un golpe de magia y expulsarla contra la pared contraria

Sobe mi cuello con dolor y camine hasta ella para ver si tenía algún daño importante. Le gire para verla mejor cuando su mano se metió en mi pecho apretando mi corazón sin misericordia

-¿Duele?

Solté un gemido lastimero hasta el punto de quedar de rodillas frente a ella y levantar mi vista para ver en su rostro reflejado el odio en ese momento

-Debo de admitir que tu magia es poderosa – me susurro tirando de mi corazón buscando sacarlo, como alguna vez lo intento su madre -¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo?

-Por que buscas robar algo que ya es tuyo morena…

Pose mis manos sobre su muñeca y dejando ir mis sentimientos por ella la ayude a retirar con suavidad mi corazón

-El amor es debilidad…

-Apretadlo y mira lo fuerte que soy a tu lado – le pedí posando mis manos sobre las de ellas

Ignorando el frio que me recorría, concentre mi magia en ella y la deje sentir cada sentimiento que tuve y tenía por ella. Deje que cada emoción la recorriera sin apartarle los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-Nosotras quebramos las reglas morena – susurre colocándome de pie acercándome a ella – porque no nos importó el destino, lo que era correcto para el mundo… solo fuimos nosotras quienes escribimos esa historia

Y sin soltarle la bese con todo el amor que podía entregar con mi corazón en sus manos

-Más te vale que valga la pena Swan – soltó con sarcasmo antes de empujar mi corazón de vuelta sin ninguna delicadeza

Sonreí antes de tomarla con fuerza contra la pared más cercana

-Créeme cariño, lo vale

Esa fue la única promesa que alcance a realizar antes de que nos besáramos por toda la cripta, sus manos buscaban cada espacio de mi cuerpo para explorar, su lengua buscaba tomar el control de mi boca y sus piernas se empujaban contra mi buscando más roce entre nosotras

-Cama… - gruño en lo que sus manos tiraban de mi cabello y mi boca recorría su cuello y escote

De un empujón la subí a la altura de mi cintura y posando mis manos en su culo la lleve hasta la cama que más de alguna vez habíamos visitados en nuestros primeros encuentros

-No es justo – reclamo tirando de mi blusa para sacármela – tú tienes más experiencia con mi cuerpo

-Entonces conóceme Regina… porque soy tuya

-¿Lo eres?

-Siempre – respondí antes de que me girara y tomara el control

Sonreí al pensar en que no importaba si ella me quería tan solo un poco o me amaba en aquel momento… este era el inicio de nuestra historia y hoy, las cosas cambiarían.

 _ **Espero realmente que les gustara este chap, no duden en dejar sus comentarios y dudas con respecto a si habrán logrado cambiar el futuro… este par salto a la cama y no vieron la foto, snif!**_

 _ **Amor… Cariño… feliz mesaniversario, los mejores 8 meses de mi vida**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	16. Nuevos comienzos

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Al fin término de escribir este capitulo…. Me ha costado ya que es el último y no quería dejarlo ir**_

 _ **Un millón de gracias a quienes han dejado un mensaje o me han agregado como favorito**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten**_

 **Nuevos comienzos**

 _-… Henry y David son dos personas que siempre mostraron altos valores morales, una fuerza por defender a su familia y los más sinceros al momento de defender el verdadero amor._

 _Pase mi mano por la cintura de Regina apretándola hacia mí, deje que su cabeza descansará en mi hombro mientras escuchábamos las palabras de Archie... palabras hermosas que no calmaban en lo más mínimo el dolor que sentía._

 _Di un vistazo a mí alrededor, todo el pueblo nos acompañaba, mi madre era consolada por Rubie y Granny cargaba con el pequeño Neal._

 _-La muerte de ellos ha dejado un vacío que nunca seremos capaces de llenar ni olvidar - continuó Archie con su discurso - sin embargo es importante que no permitamos que su muerte sea en vano. No olvidemos que el amor verdadero es lo que nos empuja como personas, ya sea buscándolo o manteniéndolo junto a la persona que hemos elegido a nuestro lado_

 _Dio unos minutos de silencio a todos los presentes para que pudiéramos abrazar sus palabras…_

 _-Lamentablemente hay cosas que no podemos cambiar – continuo caminado hacia los cajones y posando su mano sobre el más pequeño y posando su usual bufanda – y hoy tendremos que aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de quienes nos han dejado para siempre_

 _Lo que le siguió a las palabras de Archie se transformó en un borrón en mi memoria. Gente despidiéndose de ellos y dándome abrazos de consuelo, susurrándome palabras de consuelo, lamentando la pérdida de ellos. Incluso los más valientes se atrevieron a darle el pésame a Regina que no había apartado la vista de Henry_

 _-Creo que es mejor si esta noche el pequeño Neal se queda con nosotras Emma – sugirió Ruby acercándose junto con Granny – Marie no parece en condiciones para cuidarlo en este momento_

 _Di un rápido vistazo a mi madre antes de correr hacia ella. Había caído de rodillas y no paraba de llorar_

 _-Arriba mamá – pedí tomándola entre mis brazos – vamos a casa_

 _-No siento nada Emma_

 _-Lo se_

 _Ignore mi dolor y dándole un último vistazo a Regina que era acompañada por Zelena nos transporte hasta el departamento de ella_

 _Nuestra llegada a ese lugar había sido algo caótica, note que en la casa la mugre se había estado acumulando desde la muerte de mi padre y Marie parecía no reaccionar a nada de su alrededor_

 _La lleve hasta su cama y sacándole los zapatos la deje llorar mientras ordenaba un poco el lugar. Prepare algo de comer para que pudiera calentárselo cuando le diera hambre y me dirigí nuevamente hasta su cuarto para despedirme_

 _-Trata de descansar Marie – le pedí dejando un beso sobre su cabeza – Neal se quedara con Granny_

 _Solo pude escucharla llorar antes de concentrarme en volver al cementerio donde aguardaba mi novia_

 _A pesar de que la gente se había retirado solo Regina y Zelena permanecían en aquel lugar, mi morena había realizado un hechizo a las tumbas, ella misma había personalizado la lápida de cada uno con su magia_

 _-¿Quieres que me quede con ustedes esta noche?_

 _-No te preocupes Zelena… debes de ver por la pequeña, la mansión no es el ambiente ideal en este momento para un bebe_

 _-Lo se… - poso una mano sobre mi hombro de modo de apoyo – solo quisiera ser más útil_

 _-Lo eres_

 _-Quizás si no te hubiese salvado, Hook no hubiese dañado a Henry y así Regina…_

 _-El resultado hubiese sido el mismo Zelena – le mire para que me entendiera – David hubiese fallecido de igual manera y Regina estaría sintiéndose igual de culpable, solo que sería en Henry quien recaería toda la responsabilidad de velar por ella_

 _-Entiendo… hazme saber si necesitas ayuda_

 _Hice un gesto con la boca antes de verla marcharse. Camine hacia Regina y tome su mano en modo de apoyo_

 _-A Henry le gustaba jugar en el manzano – susurro apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – siempre trataba de convencerme de que construyera una casa sobre el_

 _Sonreí imaginando la situación_

 _-Ayúdame Emma – pidió tomando mi mano y apuntando con ella hacia adelante hizo aparecer un hermoso manzano – Henry será feliz ahora_

 _-Si no hubiese ido al infierno por Hook el no…_

 _-Los hubiese no sirven en momento como estos cariño – me detuvo – no te estoy culpando, jamás lo haría_

 _-Pero…_

 _-No se puede cambiar el pasado Emma – dejo un beso en mi mejilla antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecerse_

 _-Quizás no… pero por Henry que lo voy a intentar_

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Ohhhhh, veo que Regina no quedo lo suficientemente agotada de anoche, pensé al sentir su lengua pasar por mi cuello. Mantuve mis ojos cerrado disfrutando de la sensación, subí mis manos hasta su cabello y los acaricie

-Dios Regina… adoro tu lengua – le susurre suavemente antes de abrir los ojos

\- ¡ SANTA MIERDA! – Grite cayendo de la cama del susto - ¿Quién carajo eres bola de pelo? ¿Y qué haces sobre mi cama?

Esa _cosa_ lanzo un ladrido juguetón y se bajó de la cama corriendo hacia la puerta

Di un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor. Estaba en el cuarto de Regina pero este lucia diferente de la última vez que lo vi, en algunas paredes colgaban cuadro con fotografías de nosotras y otras abrazadas a un Henry más grande que la última vez que lo vi

¡Henry!

Busque mi celular hasta lograr dar con el calendario de este,

2016

Grite de emoción al reconocer la fecha de este y corrí con prisa hacia la cocina, rogaba mentalmente que esto significara que el hechizo había funcionado

-Emma Swan – detuvieron mi correr con un grito – te he dicho un millón de veces que no corras por la escalera

-Regina… - voltee a verla y la abrace con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento

-Swan, no me dejar respirar – gruño ahogada - y si sigues apretándome así expulsare al bebe antes de tiempo

¿Bebe?

Di un paso hacia atrás para poder apreciarla con claridad

-Estas embarazada

-¿Te encuentras bien Emma? – me pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás dejando una de sus manos sobre su vientre realzado

-¿Cómo…? – trate de preguntar buscando entre mis recuerdos que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Mama, estas bien?

Ahí frente a mis ojos estaba Henry, igual al joven que vi morir en los brazos de Regina, pero con aquella luz en sus ojos que jamás podría olvidar

-¿Mamá? – volvió a preguntar entre mis brazos. Lo apreté contra mi cuerpo y enterré mi nariz en su cuello… Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado

-Déjala abrazarte Henry – explico Regina sobando mi espalda con comprensión – seguro tuvo una mala pesadilla

Cruce nuestras miradas, note la comprensión en sus ojos le susurre cuanto la amaba y volví a abrazar a Henry

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Entonces los recuerdos van a ir volviendo?

-Tu cerebro debe de ajustarse – explico Zelena sirviéndome una cerveza – seguramente Regina va a ir ayudándote

-Entiendo… - asentí a sus palabras y volví a mirar la pequeña cuna que estaba a mi lado - ¿Robín es hija de…

-Es de Graham – explico entendiendo mi pregunta – mantuve su nombre, pero Hood quedo en el bosque encantado con su hijo

-¿Y Hook?

-Murió sin poder llegar a Storybook – señalo – Gold con el regreso de la magia soltó de igual manera el espectro para matar a Regina

-¿Qué?

-Así es, a pesar de los cambios que has producido – explico señalando a Robín - hay cosas que debían de ocurrir

-Como mi viaje al bosque encantado…

-Correcto – di un sorbo a su vaso y continuo – por lo que dijo tu madre lo dejaste a merced de un gigante antes de robar un aparato para poder regresar

-¿Estas segura?

-Por la cara de asco de tu madre ante el recuerdo diría que bien muerto

-Me alegro – estire mi cerveza para chocar con la de ella a modo de celebración

-Luego de eso todo siguió su curso, Cora apareció de igual manera, con la diferencia que esta vez tú creíste en Regina cuando trato de incriminarla

-Mi madre…

-Cora está muerta Emma, era algo que debía de ocurrir. Su muerte y los acontecimientos que le siguieron estaban escritos

-¿Neal?

-No lo utilice – se colocó de pie a ver a la bebe – Lo que ocurrió en la isla y el retorno de a el bosque encantado ocurrió. Con la diferencia que yo misma fui quien ayudo a que pudieran regresar

-¿Quién me fue a buscar a New York?

-¿Quién crees tú? – Rodo a lo estúpido de mi pregunta – aunque por lo que he ido recordando se quedaron una temporada en aquel lugar

-¿Y él bebe? – pregunte nerviosa, era extraño en pensar en mi esposa embarazada y yo sin saber cómo había ocurrido

-Magia

-¿La embarace con magia? – Sonreí ante la idea – genial, debo de ser más poderosa de lo que pensaba, seguro que después…

-Claro que no idiota – me regaño ante mi discurso – tengo entendido que fue una inseminación artificial, aunque el huevo que carga es tuyo

-¿En serio?

-Por la forma que come mi hermana, estoy segura

Le di una mirada de odio antes de seguir preguntando

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-No va a irse a ningún lado – sentí los brazos de Regina envolver mi cintura bajo la puerta de Henry – él está bien cariño

-Está vivo – acaricie sus manos con tranquilidad

-Y va a estarlo por mucho tiempo más Emma – dejo un beso en mi mejilla antes de marcharse a nuestro cuarto señalando que iba a esperarme despierta

Sonreí emocionada y me acerque suavemente a su cuerpo, acaricie sus cortos cabellos dejando un suave beso sobre su cabeza. Amaba a ese chico y no me arrepentía de todo lo vivido por él.

Camine sin prisa hasta nuestro cuarto, Regina se escuchaba en el baño y sin querer más que descansar me metí bajo las sabanas a esperarla.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto acomodándose en mis brazos

-Cuando te volviste Evil Queen y trataste de matarme – le susurre abrazándola a mi cuerpo

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió después?

-Puede… - deje mi nariz recorrer su cuello – ayúdame a recordar morena

Lanzo una risa y tomo mi cara para que la viera fijamente

-Quiero toda una vida contigo Emma, no me importa en qué forma, ni donde, ni como, pero la quiero contigo – acaricio mi mejilla

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Emma… gracias

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por nunca rendirte… ni siquiera cuando yo lo hice

-Tu vales la pena cada una de las luchas Regina, no lo dudes nunca

 _ **Espero que les gustara este final, no duden en comentar sus impresiones y nos estaremos leyendo en mi próxima historia**_

 _ **Cariño… sabes que cada capítulo va dedicado a ti, no solo en esta línea si no en esta historia, solo tú sabes reconocer cuando de estas palabras están dirigidas a ti y nuestra relación… te quiero bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
